Nothing but a Minion
by HannahAsphodelLumos
Summary: The upcoming election is enough to make any champion stressed, but when Lyra hears, and feels, that Team Rocket is back its up to her to stop them, while juggling her relationships at the same time. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another writing prompt! I haven't done a short story about LyraxSilver yet, so it is time! This one has a sad feel to it, and is a little intense. The prompt this time is;**

'**You hide, but nobody seeks. Instead they leave you alone in the woods'**

**Hope you like it! I tweaked with the wording a bit in the actual story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or writing prompts :3**

"Champion Lyra, what's your take on this new development?"

"Miss Kotone, do you agree with the coming election?"

"Do you plan on trying to stop the vote, Champion Lyra?"

"_Champion Lyra!"_

"_Miss Kotone!"_

"_Lyra Kotone!"_

I sighed heavily, the bags under my eyes so prominent I could practically feel them, "I'm sorry, I'm not answering questions right now. If you would please come to one of my press mee-"

I took a step backwards by default as the paparazzi pressed forward, microphones forcefully shoved into my face and another barrage of questions assaulting my senses.

"Who do you plan on voting for, Miss Kotone?"

"Champion Lyra, rumours have been spreading that you are avoiding public?"

"What's your current relationship with the president, Ethan?"

I gaped like a fish at the last question, before stepping backwards into my house and forcefully slamming the door in the reporters faces. Muffled shouts came from behind the door, but I just turned around, grabbed a remote off the table and turned up my music, my head pounding insistently.

It was the first election for the President of Johto since I'd become champion, and it had proven that being champion meant that I could sway the whole vote, just with my say. For the last six weeks I'd been peppered with questions wherever I went and hadn't had a minute of privacy except when I was in my house, and even then I had to keep my curtains drawn.

I slowly walked down the long hallway of my house. When I'd become the champion I'd been provided with a mansion, with so many rooms I didn't even know what to do with them. Stepping into the beautiful bathroom, the porcelain tiles cold against my feet, I stopped in front of my mirror and stared at my reflection.

To put it simply, I looked more tired than I ever had. The bags under my eyes were worse than last time, I couldn't get any sleep lately because the televisions kept automatically turning on when there was a new development in the election. My skin was ghostly pale, any complexion I had once had having drained away from worry over Ethan. My hair was messy and limp, the brown locks falling just a little ways past my shoulders now and pulled back into a messy bun.

Where did that carefree little girl of ten go? I can't even picture my old pigtails.

After splashing some chilling water on my face I stepped back out of the bathroom, adjusting my dress pants and blouse, each perfectly pressed. At my door sat a little pair of black high heels to match my clothing. The only color on me was a bright tulip, pinned just above my left breast and over my heart. I was constantly expected to look perfect and ready to face the world.

Walking slowly down the hallway, I took a left, into my room. It held a childish quality, with my old outfit hanging on the wall and my hat plumped up on the edge of a chair. My six pokeballs were lined up in a row on my desk, but I knew for a fact that they were all empty. Kris had come and taken them out to Kanto for a little vacation.

That was the one good thing about the election. No challengers. A new champion at this critical point in time would throw the whole vote into disarray. I knew that my pokemon were as glad for the break as I was, but I couldn't help feeling lonely without their familiar company, especially Meganiums'.

For a moment my hand hovered over the phone. I was tempted to call my mother and unload my problems on her, but I knew that she was busy. Since Kris had gone to Kanto, mom had been left with the toddler for the week. Mom loved her, but I knew that the toddler was time consuming and constantly looked for attention. No more free times for anyone when she was around.

Sighing loudly to try and fill up the silence, I turned and went over to my desk, pulling the twin sticks out of my hair, letting my hair fall loose and free around my shoulders. Then, grabbing two elastics I pulled my hair into two ponytails, before plopping my hat over both. Looking up and into the body sized mirror in my room, I could almost see that ten year old girl. It was a good feeling.

Turning around, I walked out of my room, slowly moving down that hallway again. The champions' mansion consisted of one long hallway, then rooms leading in to other places on either sides. There were two kitchens, seven bedrooms, a gym, a battle arena, a living room, a baby room, six bathrooms, a little tiny pokemon center and then a flight of stairs that lead up onto the open roof.

Glancing back towards the main room of the Mansion, I could just barely make out the shapes of the paparazzi silhouetted around my curtains, probably trying to peek inside and get an idea of what I was doing. Crossing my arms, I turned and walked towards the end of the hallway, slipping on a pair of sandals that sat at the bottom of the steps, then up the stairs and onto the roof top.

The wind blew my pigtails back, the hair at the end tickling my chin. Pidgey flew overhead, crying loudly, but I wasn't here to enjoy the scenery. I just… _needed _to get away without being followed. Walking to the far edge of the roof, I peered over the side and down the fire escape, before swinging my legs over it ease. All the years of walking and climbing up mountains had paid off.

My sandaled feet slapped against asphalt as I reached the ground. I glanced to my right and left, making sure no one reporters had decided to sneak around the side of my home, before moving with long legged strides towards the bushes on the other side of the road. I tried not to rush, but in the end I found myself sprinting into the trees and into the only reprieve I could find.

It wasn't the first time I'd disappeared into the woods behind my mansion. No one went into them because of the strong pokemon that roamed around, but they never bothered me. Probably because I'd beaten the shit out of a few of them with my Meganium if they tried to bother me.

Leaping over branches and fallen trees, I followed a discreet and faint trail deeper into the trees, my arms crossed over my chest and my head ducked. My pigtails kept catching on branches, catching and pulling roughly, but I didn't let that stop me.

The clearing opened up before me and like always, it was just as pretty as I had thought from the beginning. Standing in the knee length grass, I took a moment to just close my eyes, listen to the noises of Pidgeys in the trees and just _breathe_. There were no reporters out here, no televisions to interrupt my peace, no paparazzi harassing my every move.

Moving into the very middle of the clearing, I slowly sunk down into the long grass, the stems tickling my bare arms. Leaning back, I fell onto the grass, effectively squishing a few flowers. I'm sure I looked like a mess, my face covered in tiny little scratches, my hairs filled with twigs and my clothing smudged with dirt, but I just _didn't_ care. It's not like anyone was going to be taking pictures of me anyway!

I don't know how long I laid there. I revelled in the peace and quiet of this empty little forest. If I listened had enough, I could still make out the sounds of civilization, but it was nothing more than a quiet buzz in the back ground, not even worth my attention.

I hide, but nobody seeks. Instead they leave me alone in the woods.

And it was the best part of my life.

I would have stayed like that forever, just leaning back and enjoying the purity of nature, but _something_ had to interrupt me.

_Crack_!

I flinched, because the noise was close, practically right beside my ear. Slowly, trying not to make any swishing noises with my clothes or snap any twigs, I sat up, looking to my left wearily, where the sound had come from. While it was peaceful out here, there was pokemon and I had to be careful if something potentially dangerous came out of the bushes. For a moment my heart fluttered in fear, but I took deep calming breaths, scanning the forest rationally.

_Snap_!

I flinched again, glaring into the shadows of the trees. The pokemon that lived around here didn't usually make that much noise. There was mostly normal and bug types in these forests, and while some of them could get pretty big, most of them were stealthy. Unless a rock or dragon type had wandered over from Blackthorn Town, then it must have been a pretty clumsy pokemon... or a human.

Was there any chance that someone was exploring the forest?

I'd never actually had that problem out here before and as I slowly rose to my feet I could help feeling anxious. If I got caught back here, it would surely end up in the news and then there'd be a bunch of trainers flocking here to try and get a glimpse of their recently elusive champion, all of them hungry for a battle. My best bet was to just head back the way I'd came, making no noise at all...

I slowly began sneaking across the clearing, not moving very fast because my eyes were trained on the ground, trying not to step on anything that could possibly cause a noise. I was doing pretty well, actually! As a kid, I'd been quite the klutz and there'd been no such thing as stealth. I'd gone stomping through every bush I could find, making as much of a racket as I could. Back then I'd blamed it on my desire to flush out pokemon to try and battle, but now I could see that it was just me being a clumsy kid.

I took the last step towards the path, letting out a silent breath. Once I was on the faint path, it would be easy going.

"Kotone?"

I jumped about a foot in the air, my hand flying up to my throat in shock as I spun around, eyes going wide as moons. It wasn't very often that I heard my name accompanied without the 'Champion' or 'Miss', but as I laid eyes on the person standing on the edge of my clearing, I relaxed, letting my face fall into an easy and open smile.

"Silver!"

It seemed like forever since I'd last seen Silver and as he slowly walked up to me, eyeing me up and down and making me flush red hot, I couldn't help noticing just how much he had changed. He used to be shorter than me, but now he must have stood over my by a foot or more. His hair was cut shorter, but still as jaggedly and wavy as ever, with that oh so annoying cowlick. His eyes were the same intense shade that he was named after and his skin was just as pale.

He was wearing a form fitting black shirt, along with a pair of jeans, and I couldn't help myself from checking him out. I mean, Silver had gotten attractive over the years. He was no longer some little bean stalk, but had matured into a man, just as I had matured into a woman.

He stood right in front of me now, his arms crossed and an aggravated frown gracing his lips, "What are you doing out here, Kotone?" He was the only person that comfortably called me by my last name, all the time.

I smiled nervously, clutching my hands together behind my back and shuffling my feet, "Just... resting. Getting away from the pressure of the... you know... election."

I frowned then, because I'd almost been able to forget about the whole thing. Now it all came rushing back and my eyes fell to my feet as a hundred different worries raced over me. Ethan was the obvious and best choice for president again, he was the most rational and would do more good for the country than any other, but if I voted for him, would the people think I had rigged the vote by voting for a friend?

"Right, _that_ nonsense. Don't know why we're even bothering with it. Ethan's obviously doing well for the country."

I looked up at Silver in surprise. Silver had never liked Ethan, not even back when they were just kids and had barely known each other. Then again, he hadn't liked me then either, so I guess it was only obvious that this certain cranky red head would warm up to both of us eventually. I mean, we ran into each other all the time. It would almost seem like fate, if I believed in fate.

"I agree with you there. It's just so pressuring... I'm so worried about it all!" I looked down again, biting my bottom lip, and I could practically picture the frown getting larger on Silver's face.

"Why would you be worried? You _are_ voting for Ethan, right?"

I blinked in surprise, looking back at him, "Of course! He's my best friend! And the best choice for Johto!"

Silver nodded, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands hang loosely at his sides, "Good. I mean, he deserves to win."

I bit my lip again, "I just... don't know what the country would think if I voted for him..."

Silver sighed, "Kotone, what do you think they'll do? Mob you? I know you, Kotone and you don't let people sway who you are. Vote for who you want to vote for."

And there it was. That freaky knowledge and wisdom Silver always seemed to pull out of nowhere. For someone who acted like he never cared about anything, he sure did like to try and boost my spirits, even back in the day when we were rivals. It made me smile at the thought, and I directed that smile at him.

"Thanks Silver. You're probably right. I shouldn't be so worried."

"Why are you_ really_ here, Kotone?"

The question was so abrupt that it floored me and I just stared at him for a few minutes, before looking away, "I already told you. I wanted to get away from the pressure of the election."

"I think there's more to that _pressure _than you're letting on."

I considered glaring at him and giving him a piece of my mind, but decided against it, "I just wanted to get away from the paparazzi, they were harassing me."

Silver stared at me for a few more minutes, before shrugging and turning to walk away, "Whatever. I don't care anyway."

I blinked, standing there and feeling utterly shocked. I shouldn't have been, Silver had always been like that. He walked away when things got hard and it had always annoyed me. Then again, wasn't that what I was doing right now, by hiding away in the forest to escape my duties?

Yet I still couldn't fight away that bitter feeling, threatening to kindle into a flame of rage at the slightest prodding. A frown turned my lips down and I crossed my arms under my chest, tipping my head to the side and feeling very bitchy right at that moment. My tone matched my posture.

"Of course. You don't care about anything, after all."

My red headed past rival pulled to a stop, before slowly turning around to look at me. His eyebrows creased together, gathering lines on his forehead and in his eyes was a tinge of sarcasm, along with the smallest spark of anger.

"Don't you go judging me, Kotone."

I should have stepped back right there and then. I was only digging myself deeper into a hole, but my mouth felt horribly loose, and after months of holding in harsh comments against the paparazzi and reporters, I felt like having a true argument. I craved the heated battles of words I used to have with the very boy standing in front of me and I was oh so willing to take that spark I had seen and make it grow into a flame.

"Why not, Silver? There's so much to judge and I don't think you see that. You're were constantly judging me, back when we were trainers, and while I was working in the early years of being champion, and even now. I can see that in your eyes, Silver. You still think I'm a waste of time, so I'm going to go ahead and judge. I'm just gonna whip it all out. I think you are rude, cruel, a slob, mean, cranky, disgusting and, like I said before, abnormally uncaring."

He'd slowly turned to face me completely, his face turned into a closed off mask, his eyes like cold knifes that would slice into me and reveal all my secrets. His mouth was turned down into the smallest of frowns and his hands hung at his side, fingers curling up slightly into fists. He looked threatening, even scary, but as he slowly took a few steps forward, before moving towards me with purpose, I stared at him with a challenge in my eyes.

"Really, Kotone? Am I really all those things? Have you ever taken the time to consider us, just how alike we are? You hide it all inside, but in the end you are just a shallow, two-faced bitch. Always looking to aggravate someone, and constantly getting in peoples ways. You're selfish, because you can never consider the fact that someone else might be right besides you, and in your own way you're totally ruthless. I'm surprised your pokemon even follow you, with how much you push them."

He inhaled slowly at the end of hiss peal of words, and I gaped at him. I'd expected all the mean words against me, even hoped for it, but to bring my pokemon into this…

"Don't you _dare_ try and use my pokemon as leverage for your argument. You have _no _right!"

"Why not, Kotone? I think your pokemon are your worst flaw. You are so all powerful in your mind that you can't even see any more when your pokemon need to drop out. You just keep ploughing ahead. Are you happy that you exhaust your pokemon? Does it bring you satisfaction to watch them get so powerful, but so weary? Do you enjoy dragging the enjoyment of battling from their souls and turning it into drea-"

_Slap! _

My palm stung painfully and tears burned threateningly in the back of my eyes. I bit my bottom lip, staring up at Silver with a burning anger in my chest, yet despair filling everywhere else. He _couldn't _be right, just couldn't be! I never had pushed my pokemon to hard! He just… couldn't be right…

A red mark was forming on his cheek in the shape of the palm of my hand and his silver eyes were wide, filled with shock. I'd never struck him before, not when he'd cornered me that time, all those years ago in Bellsprout Tower, or when he'd grabbed my wrist in the Burned Tower, gripping so hard the bones rubbed together. Not even at the end of Victory Road, where I'd though _he _was going to hurt _me. _

Maybe it was because I could take all the abuse without feeling really affected by it. I'd grown up being judged by the people in my town, about how I'd never be as good as Ethan or Kris and when people said things against me, it was almost as if it went in one ear and out the other. Yet, when he started telling me I was bad to my pokemon, that I hurt them with my need to win battles… well, that felt like he'd punched me in the gut.

"You… you slapped me?" He sounded so incredulous and I couldn't help barking out a laugh, sharp and bitter.

"Yes, and I think you deserved it to, you jerk! I'm going to head back to my home now, but if I ever see you again and you ever judge me about the way I treat my pokemon, I swear to Arceus, Silver, I will _kick your ass_."

I spun around then, feeling defiant, but why were my eyes filled with tears? I felt at my most powerful, yet why were sobs threatening to choke me?

I didn't look back at Silver, didn't want to see his eyes staring into mine, probably filled with contempt for me, such a screwed up champion. Instead I just ploughed down my little path until I couldn't see, feel or hear his presence. My hands gripped my elbows and the tears overflowed, rolling down my cheeks, big, fat and ugly.

My mansion rose up in front of me and I sprinted across the open yard between the trees and forest, taking a leap and grabbing onto the fire escape, before hauling myself up. I stomped up the stairs, not caring if my noise attracted the paparazzi. Let them find out about my little escape route. Let the fucking _world _know.

**Well, there you have it. Like it, hate it? I love reviews, they make me happy :3 I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot… or continue it into a full-fledged story? I know it could go on, but I just don't know, so you guys tell me! I love feedback! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ffft! What's this? Another chapter? I think so! **

**I really shouldn't be starting up another story, but I am, so oh well :3 This chapter is long for me! I'm trying to write at least 3500 words for each chapter in this story, so they will all be longish. This chapter took a turn at the ending, which surprised me! **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy. I liked writing this chapter! R&R, of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Boo hoooo.**

**Chapter 2**

"-And now, welcoming onto the stage, Champion Lyra Kotone!"

That was my cue, but my feet seemed glued to the floor, the painful high heels digging into my feet. The carefully pressed navy blue pencil skirt I had on felt too tight around my hips and my blouse was just a little too low cut for my taste. My hair hung around my face in carefully set ringlets and I knew that I looked professional and pretty, but at the moment I just felt awkward and childish.

It wasn't my choice whether I went out onto the stage or not, though. My agent, Wendy, gave me a forceful nudge on the back, pushing me into motion and out onto the stage. I stumbled a few steps forward, than fell into long strides, looking out into the crowd of people before me, camera's flashing and capturing the forced smile on my face.

I reached the two chairs in the middle of the stage, the host, Elliot MacArther, giving me one of his million watt smiles. I returned it with a one of my own, before turning back towards the lit up crowd, waving a hand in the air, which caused another explosion of camera flashes that blinded me temporarily.

When the cries from the crowd finally ebbed away, I turned back to my side, looking at Elliot. He smiled, always charismatic and handsome, with his spiked back hair, tanned skin and perfectly set green eyes.

"Welcome to _Johto Now_, Miss Kotone! It's a pleasure to have you grace our stage!"

I kept my smile carefully placed. Wendy and I had planned out every word that was supposed to come from my mouth for the last week, "Please, Elliot, call my Lyra. At it's _my _pleasure to be here. I always enjoy joining you all!"

Elliot laughed, the sound caught and magnified by the little microphones we had attached to our shirts, "Always so polite, Lyra, but let's not dally on introductions. The real reason we are here is because of the election."

I allowed my smile to look a little bit grave, as if I was truly worried for Johto, "Yes, the election. So suspenseful! It's been quite the month!" My own peal of laughter echoed over the crowd

Elliot grinned, leaning back in his plush chair and placing his hands behind his head, legs crossed, "Isn't it? Every time my television turns on automatically it scared the living venonats right out of me!"

I nodded in agreement, still smiling, always smiling, "I know what you mean! I'm soon going to have to move my television set out of my bedroom! My new sleep schedule isn't to my liking!"

A murmur of laughter rolled out of the crowd and I smiled, flipping my hair over my shoulder and crossing my legs, knowing I looked like a charming, young woman with a powerful past and an even more powerful team of pokemon.

Elliot let his arms fall to his sides, leaning towards me, "Anyway, Lyra. If I'd be so bold to ask, who _do_ you plan on voting for in the coming election?"

I licked my lips, thinking through the many different manoeuvres Wendy and I had planned out, preparing for just this question. It wasn't time to let out this little tidbit of info and we weren't sure if we were going to let it out at all. We could always just leave it confidential, but there was a chance it would leak out.

Fiddling with my thumbs in my lap, I said, "Haven't quite decided yet, Elliot. All the candidates are such good choices for our country. The real question here... is who's the _best_?"

There, that made me seem like a neutral party and didn't give any of the candidate teams reason to harass me. Wendy had put so much pressure on me about how I had to make sure that I seemed open to all the teams. The last thing we needed was my email getting bombarded more than it was already was or some politician guy showing up on my doorstep.

"So true, Lyra, but you can't deny the evidence that you could very well choose Mr. Gold. You grew up in the same town, were friends through most of your adolescence and even, if my resources speak truly, _dated _for a while."

I'd already gotten faced with this question over three times this week, all at different meets or on different television shows. I held in a sigh, instead letting a contemplating look touch my face. All those days of practising in the mirror were paying off. At the time I'd thought Wendy was crazy for even suggesting it, but now I felt much more charismatic.

"That may be true, but the only reason I'd vote for Ethan is if he was who I actually thought was the best candidate. My sole purpose during this election is to try and make the best decisions for our country, and I plan on doing just that."

A mumble of agreement passed through the crowd, the camera flashing slowing as nothing interesting happened besides me repeating comments that they had all heard of before.

Wendy would be prompting me to say something interesting and witty right about now, but I was pulling a mental blank. Smiling blankly, I crossed my arms and leaned farther back into the cushioned chair. There was a lull in the conversation before Elliot cleared his throat.

"You can't deny it, Lyra, that you've been avoiding any the relationship, or lack of one, between you and Candidate Ethan. I can't say that it's confidential here, but won't you give a little depth into what's going on between you two?"

I licked my lips. Not once had a reporter or television host went beyond the initial dating question, yet Elliot seemed to want to delve right into where he wasn't wanted. I reached up a hand, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear before shrugging, trying to look nonchalant.

"I've known him since I was a kid. We come from the same town and I think I have the right to say that we are best friends, but there are absolutely _no_ romantic feelings between us." I looked into the crowd, driving the statement home with narrowed eyes and a defiant tilt of my chin.

Elliot leaned forward, though, giving me an interested look, "Oh really, Lyra? Have you not read any of the magazines being released lately?"

I gave him an odd look. I avoided magazines as much as possible. They were just filled with rumours, "What do you mean?"

"Candidate Ethan bluntly announced to the world that it was true that he'd had a crush on you for as long as he could remember and he's hoping to get together with you after the election."

I gaped at Elliot, who glanced at the crowd as if to remind me that we were still being taped. I did my best to compose my expression, coughing light into my fist and letting my hair fall around my face before I muttered, "I can promise that I hadn't heard a word about this, or even knew that Ethan liked me." The words were magnified by my microphone, making them twice as loud.

Elliot leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and smirking. That sick bastard thought this was _funny_, "Well, Lyra, it's true. Ethan announced it on _Pokemon Weekly _just three days ago. He might have even used the word 'true love'."

My heart was beating wildly in my heart. This wasn't an interview, this was a fucking _interrogation_. I clutched my hands tightly around my knees. It was being kind to say that I had commitment problems. I just couldn't seem to let myself be tied down to one person. That didn't mean that I just went running off into the trees with any random guy, but long relationships weren't for me.

I swallowed twice, before giving a wobbly frown, "Well, whatever Ethan may be thinking, I don't see any future relationship for us."

Wrong thing to say. The crowded instantly booed and sighed. Obviously Ethan and I was a popular couple in peoples' minds. I could practically see my fame dropping. By tomorrow my face would be on every magazine across Johto and probably Kanto, about how 'Champion Lyra rejects Candidate Ethan!' I could have sobbed, right there and then.

"Is the reason that you are rejecting Candidate Ethan because there's another man in your life, Lyra?"

What was up with the questions about my personal life? "Of course not! I'm just not ready for that type of commitment yet!"

Elliot gave a sigh, as if he was disappointed in me or something, "You have to admit that you _are _twenty four now. Hasn't relationships... or _children_ ever crossed your mind?"

Babies? Did he really just bring babies up? I could barely lift up Kris's newborn without dropping the squirming thing on its head! Babies were a big no-no. I swallowed multiple times, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Of course not!" The words came off as harsher than I meant for them to. I could see Wendy frowning in my mind, "I mean... I'm just not ready for _any_ of that! I'm sure the day will come when I am, but for now I'm living life the way I want to!"

I could have face palmed. Since when had I become such a dud with words? I was breathing heavily now, waiting for Elliot to spit out another personal question, but a loud _bong_ rang out over the stage and crowd. Elliot sighed before rising to his feet and smiling.

"That's it with the interview, people! Join us next time for an exclusive view into the life of Candidate Tyler, not to mention we are bringing in the said to be protégée trainer, all the way from the Unova region, Touko! Oh, and give a hand for Champion Lyra Kotone!"

A roar of cheers and clapping assaulted my ears, the flashing picking up big time as the lights dimmed and the camera's stopped rolling. Turning, I began the walk off the stage, smiling into the crowd and waving my hand, trying to look charming, while all I felt was stupidity. I'd screwed up big time and I'd pay for it later.

I stepped off of the stage and into backstage, my arms instantly getting taken by Wendy, who led me farther down the hallway, shoving through the camera crews as if they weren't even there. I stumbled along behind, still a little wobbly in my much too high heels. Finally, we took a left and Wendy yanked open my private room, pulling me in after her.

Then, we just stood there and looked at each other.

Wendy was probably the prettiest person I knew. She put me to shame. With her perfectly straightened black hair, crisp blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin, she could have been a model. She was always dressed perfectly and wouldn't go out in public if a single hair was out of place. Right now she looked more scary than pretty, breathing hard and panic stirring in the depths of her eyes.

"This is not good, Lyra! You seriously screwed up and I can't see any way to fix this. I wasn't expecting it any more than you were, but didn't you at least have the _sense_ to know that the crowd would love the idea of you and Ethan together? _Please_ tell me what you were thinking?"

I swallowed dryly, turning around and walking up to a chair so I could hold it for support, "I don't know _what_ I was thinking. The safest thing to say is that I wasn't! Ethan and me... we've known each other for so long and sure, we dated back when I was a teen, but I never figured that he liked me anymore! I was in shock! I just said the first thing that popped into my head!"

Wendy clutched her head, messing up her hair, "Any reputation that you had just went down the drain. You do know that, right? Now I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night thinking about how to fix this mess..."

I felt bad, simple as that. Wendy looked like an utter mess. I knew that she worked day and night to try and make me seem desirable and I just made it harder and harder for her. I really did try to be what she wanted me to be, but I just wasn't a very open and kind woman. I was too closed off to the public. As a kid, I'd been bubbly and happy, but as I matured... well, that just changed and I couldn't do anything about it.

Wendy shook her head violently, looking up at me with fire in her eyes, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Let's get you out of here; you still have that meeting with the Elite Four."

I gave a crisp nod, "Yes, sir!" To my relief, Wendy cracked a smile. At least she wasn't permanently pissed at me. Grabbing my arm, she charged back out into the hall, barely giving me time to grab my oversized purse from where it hung on the door. The backstage had cleared out drastically already, and it was easier to manoeuvre our way outside.

The limo waited there like always, pristine white, the engine running smoothly and purring like a well groomed skitty. The crowd pressed onto the rope keeping them from entering the walkway, yelling out random questions that I didn't bother to answer. Ducking into the limo, I took a seat in the middle, Wendy walking around to the other side before stepping inside and sitting in front of the sliding window that led up to the driver.

Tapping a knuckle against it, the driver took the signal and the car lurched forward. I leaned back, crossing my arm and closing my eyes. This car would be as elusive as an Aerodactyl. There were barely any cars in Johto because they were so expensive. Only the most rich and famous people could afford them. I fell under that category.

I stared out the window, watching the buildings zoom by, my hands clenched together in my lap. We were just leaving Mahogany Town.

It was about a thirty minute drive to where we were going, so I tried my best to start up a conversation with Wendy, "So, how'd that date go last night?"

Wendy's face instantly lit up, a smile gracing her lips, "It was perfect, he's everything I'm look for in a guy!"

I leaned forward. I might not be much for romance myself, but I did like to give Wendy support, "Come on, spill! What was he like? What'd he look like? Wasn't it a blind date?"

Wendy nodded, her cheeks slowly flaming up as she stared at her hands in her lap, "Yeah, Marissa, you know Marissa, right? She hooked us up. He's great! Real sarcastic, but you know that I like that in a guy. Dry, but really polite when he wants to be. The prettiest red hair I'd ever seen and this _amazing _body! I… um… I invited him to the party next week! If that's okay with you?"

Red hair… it couldn't be? No, of course not. I nodded at Wendy, "Of course he can come! I'd love to meet him!" Yet another tradition I had to deal with. It turned out that every election the champion held a party for all candidates, their families, and anyone they wanted to invite. So far Wendy had planned the whole thing, but I had supervised… a little bit. Okay, pretty much I'd avoided the ballroom that we had rented for the party completely.

"Great, I know you'll love him! He seems like the kind of guy you'll get along with. Oh! We need to go dress shopping, don't we?"

I blinked, looking over to Wendy form the window again, "Dress shopping? For you? I'm not much use the-"

Wendy laughed, flipping her black hair over her shoulder, "Silly! Not for me! I already got my dress; I showed it to you on Wednesday!" Oh right, it was re- "This is for _you!"_

I gaped at Wendy, before shaking off my surprise, "What? I don't need a dress! I'll just wear one of my suits or something! They look fine!"

Wendy sighed, giving me an exasperated look, "Lyra, one of your suits isn't going to do this time. I've set this whole party up as a _dance_. As in girls in dresses, boys in tuxes kind of dance. You are getting a dress," Wendy cut me off as I opened my mouth, "No ifs. If you don't, I'll cancel your week long vacation next month and replace it with a series of radio interviews."

I glared viciously at Wendy, before turning to glare out the window, "Whatever, but nothing to extravagant. I don't plan on getting all dressed up just for a bunch of strangers."

"No problem! I'm thinking something white! Or black! Or maybe green! We want to try and bring out those pretty green speckles you have in your eyes; you always hide them with bland cloth-"I tuned my agent out, staring out the window tiredly. Wendy chattered on about what she thought I should do, but I barely heard any of it.

A dance. What had Wendy been thinking? I couldn't dance to save my life and you might as well have tied rope around my ankles, I was that much of a klutz. I reached up to mess around with my hair. Dances meant slow dances. Slow dances meant finding myself a partner to dance with. That partner would probably end up being Ethan, which would only strengthen the rumours that we had a fling going on behind the presses back.

I jerked back into my right mind just as we turned up to the Pokemon League, a large building that could take your breath away with its beauty. To our right was Victory Road, which was the only other way to get to the Elite Four and the Champion without a car. Trainers had to take that way or else they wouldn't be accepted for a challenge, since the Victory Road was considered the final step before the Elite Four.

Pulling up to the Pokemon Leagues doors, I carefully stepped out of the limo, a breeze catching my hair and blowing it into my mouth. Pulling it away, I walked up to the door and pulled it open, the hinges oiled so well that it barely gave an audible squeal. The first room of the Pokemon League was huge ever since it had been renovated and had this old time, Greek mythology feel to it.

The floors were cold marble, a misty gray that swirled and mixed with milky white and pillars reached high up into the sky to hold up the whole structure. The ceiling towered high above, decorated with all the different, known Legendaries, facing down in what was considered the 'match of a life time', a battle that would change the very shape of the universe. The whole roof was a big circle, an explosion of colors. Ho-oh and Lugia were in the very middle, wings coming together in a might crash, fire exploding out from Ho-ohs feathers and waves washing backwards around Lugia. From the water came a number of other Legendary pokemon, including Kyogre and Zekrom, the two of them rising up the face the pokemon emerging from Ho-Ohs fire, which were Groudon and Reshiram. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina circled this inner battle, each one letting loose a blast of their own, powerful attacks, as if to try and blow apart the other hostile fighters. Circling still around them was Entei, Suicine and Raikou, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres meeting them in mid sprint, meeting up with their respectable type advantages. Mew, Celebi, Shaymin and Jirachi watched over the whole thing, the looks in their eyes so realistic that you could practically see their sorrow, while Latias and Latios remained free, using their extreme speed to stay ahead of the battle the whole time. Rayquaza watched from far above, twisting and turning in the clouds as he avoided ruthless attacked by Deoxys. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie seemed in a form of mediation, each fading in the background as if they were trying their best to ignore the chaos. Darkrai, on the other hand, revelled in the destruction, while Cresselia mourned over the loss of peace. Other, less famous legendary pokemon remained faded into the mist on the edges, such as Victini, Cobalian, Tornadus, Manaphy and more. Finally, looking grand and grave, was Arceus, watching the battle and surrounded in mist, the look in his eyes conflicted as if he couldn't decide whether to stop the battle or not.

It was truly a gruesome depiction of the Legendaries, but at the same time breathtaking. I could remember times when I sat out against one of the pillars, just examining the mixture of pictures. I could still pick out new things that I hadn't noticed before, such as Meloetta, burying her face in her hands. The depiction was supposed to symbolize the mistakes we could all make and the journey ahead against the Elite Four.

I heard Wendy enter behind me, but I didn't wait for her, walking across the marbled floor, reaching the huge doors on the other side. They looked heavy, but slid open easily on their own once I gave them a little push. Walking up the steps that greeted me, I only went to the second level, before taking a turn and walking through a door that was hidden behind a curtain, Wendy huffing and puffing after me.

I stepped into a very well decorated meeting room, a round, oak table in the middle and surrounded by five chairs, along with a couch pushed into one corner and rose printed wall paper. Four out of five of the seats were occupied, each on inhabited by a different Elite Four, who all looked up at me as I entered.

There was Will, with the darkest violet hair I'd ever seen and a mask covering the upper half of his face, wearing his usual well pressed and colourful button up suit. Bruno grinned at me and I tried not to look at his shirtless and muscular chest, instead just letting my eyes skim over his black hair and moving on to Karen, who looked as fashionable and pretty as I had expected, with that to die for silver hair and nice body. Koga had dropped out when I'd become champion, saying he wanted to travel the world.

This left Lance. He was at least ten years older than me and my go to guy when I needed advice. His hair was only matched by Silver and he always, _always, _had on a cape. As I entered, he rose to his feet, his eyebrows narrowed over his eyes, giving him a dark and menacing look, before he said, which a tight voice, "We've got a problem, Team-"

Turns out he was right about that. Since the next thing I knew, a bang made my ears pop, the only window in the room blew out and a blooming pain exploded in my shoulder, sending my sprawling on the floor. I heard Wendy scream, high pitched and terrified. Lance gave an enraged cry, spinning towards the window and letting loose his dragonite. Will threw himself at me, sprawling across me and protecting me from any more shots, while Karen and Bruno both ducked beneath the window, out of the guns range.

Then I noticed the red.

There was red everywhere. I coughed violently, but all I could see was _red_. Slippery and warm, my fingers coated in the sticky stuff and I squeezed my eyes shut, nausea taking my breathe away.

**That it! Did the ending surprise you? It surprised me I didn't think it was going to happen!**

**What did you think of the mural on the ceiling?**

**What bad Team should be centered in this book?**

**Any OC ideas you guys have? Cause I have none :3**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up in a while. I'm using this book for the 750 word a day thing, so I won't just drop it randomly! **

**Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I present to you… chapter three! What sort of things will happen to our characters in this chapter? Well, let me just say that this isn't a very good chapter :3 It seems so… gross to me xD and seemed to take a long time to write. Lyra drugged, but since I've never actually be on pain killers before I have no idea what the experience is like, so I know that it's probably nothing like the real thing. Maybe you guys could give me some tips? (Not implying that you guys are all running around breaking ankles and cutting things open!)**

**I'm going to reply to my reviews from the last chapters in the new chapters (pffft, what are you talking about? I'm not doing this to boost my word count!). Since I didn't reply to chapter ones yet, I'll do that here to! **

_**Sapphiet- **_**Silver? Who's Silver? Oh yeah, that guy that's tagged on this story :3 You'll have to wait and be patient to find out if it has anything to do with him at all! All will be revealed at the dance! Or not! I chose the team in this chapter, so read ahead to find out. It's not that surprising, or I don't think so. Thanks for pointing out the spelling error! I probably shoulder have checked that out (is lazy, derp). All in all, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

_**Axionn- **_**Thanks! I try to make it suspenseful! I'm one of those depressing people that like to write cliff hangers. Hee hee. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Splitheart1120- **_**Who? WHO! ONLY AN EVIL ORGANIZATION THAT'S WHO! SFHWELF! Anyway! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Reviews are my life, my soul, my very freaking existence! **

_**zerOtodona- **_**I will! I will! Thanks so much for the review! I automatically love you for taking the time to write it :D**

_**MetalWingSkarm- **_**Why does the word 'adore' just make me feel happy xD Thanks for the review! I am continuing! **

_**Lanny-Sama- **_**I'm sorry! So sorry! I wish I didn't have to, but I can only do as my inner muse says –headdesk- I hope this chapter is up to your expectations! I don't think it is, but chapter four is already showing to be better. Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, again, hope you enjoy this read! Rate and review, pretty pretty please. I have a deviant art account, but there's like, nothing on it yet. My username is Hannah22345, and I'll be possibly posting my comic that I write on the trip coming up. **

**Speaking of trips coming up… there's a trip coming up! So I'm going to be gone from the 13 to the 23****rd****, with no way to write! ;_; I'll try to get up one more chapter before that date comes along, but no garuntees! **

**Thanks for reading! A question for you! What do you think is a good title for this story? **

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe this!"

I gaped at Lance, who was pacing back and forth in front of my hospital bed, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He'd showed up randomly in my hospital room about five minutes ago, taking it upon himself to be the one that finally told me what was going on.

You couldn't blame a girl for wanting to know why she'd suddenly been shot, right?

I regretted in now, though. Knowing this... it just made my head hurt, and trust me, enough things hurt on me without adding a head ache onto them. Leaning back on the cushy pillows behind me, I grumbled deep in my throat, irritated and annoyed, if a little dopey because of the drugs they had me on.

"So your telling me... that the bastards that _fucking_ shot me... are _Team Rocket_?"

Lance sighed, stopping his pacing and setting his hands on the railing at the end of my bed, looking at me with a tired expression, "Please Lyra, try to control you language, we _are_ in a hospital. And they didn't shoot you, even though they came close. The only thing wrong with your shoulder is a shard of glass getting impaled in it."

That's right. I couldn't even have the fame of having a bullet in my arm. It wasn't nearly as totally awesome to hear that some ones shoulder had gotten sliced open by glass. Stupid glass. I hate you.

"Doesn't matter! Either way, I'm bedridden for another three days, and I want to know why I didn't fucking know about Team Rocket fucking earlier... fuck!"

Lance looked like he was ready to face palm, or kill himself, "Lyra, you are rambling. Stop swearing, or else I will make them keep you here for another week."

I narrowed my eyes, "You can't do that!"

Lance glared back at me, "Yes, I believe I can."

"Bitch."

"Nurse! Oh Nur-"

"W-woah! Okay! I'll stop swearing!" Under my breath, I said, "You'd think that the least I'd get after getting shot was being allowed a little potty mouth."

"You didn't get shot,"

"Will you shut up and just tell me about Team Rocket already!"

Lance grumbled something under his breath, which I pretended not to hear for his own good, before he said, "There has been suspicious activities in the streets for a while, rumours that Team Rocket was back, and looking for vengeance. I thought it was just gossip, stuff like this gets said every year, but then Will got cornered on the way to the... ah... bar, by Team Rocket. They tried to beat him up, but his Pokémon got him out of there unscathed. Then we called you in... and this happened."

I grimaced, staring up at Lance, who stared down at me. This was one of the moments that I should say something intelligent, wasn't it? But... uh...

"What?"

Lance did face palm this time, looking aggravated, "Lyra, did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Of course I did! You said something about vengeance... and Will... and him beating someone up, then going to a bar with that said person!" I smiled triumphantly. I proved him wrong!

Lance groaned, "I... think it might be best if we talked about this issue after you are off of whatever drug they have you on, Lyra."

"I'm much more coherent and clear headed _on_ this drug! I'm going to ask for a permanent prescription!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you aren't."

"I hate you Lance."

Lance just turned and walked towards my door, ready to leave already. I pouted. He was the only company I'd had besides Wendy and she was always off running around with her red headed hottie. Speaking of hotties...

"You know Lance; I don't know why we never dated!"

Lance visibly cringed, then turned to glare at me over my shoulder, "What?"

I grinned at him, throwing my uninjured arm wide, "I mean, you are _totally_ hot, Lance! The best body I've ever seen! And that hair! I love red hair. It my favourite color ever! Come here and kiss me, now!"

"I'm leaving now."

"No! Come back! _Ravish me_!" He left. Why would he turn down such a perfect opportunity or bring our non-existent relationship to the next step?

"Stupid red heads. They're good for nothing bastards. Like the idiot Silver. No matter what, he's NOT hot, and I don't like him! Not at all! He means _nothing_ to me! I don't need any guys in my life, especially not red heads!"

"Good thing I'm not a red head, then."

I jerked wildly, glaring at the shape in the doorway. It was _him! _My mortal enemy! My least favourite person ever! The guy I wanted to _strangle_! _Ethan!_

I pointed at him dramatically, "Bastard!"

Ethan blinked at me, black locks falling into his eyes, "Didn't I just hear Lance tell you that he'd get you confined here for another week if you kept swearing?"

"Do you think I care? He's not here anymore!"

Ethan gave me a weak smile, before walking across the room and taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I pulled my legs up and glared at him viciously. His weak smile fell from his face before reaching up to run a hand through his already messy hair.

"How are you doing… Lyra?"

My eye twitched, "You… _told _people stuff…"

I could see the blood rushing into Ethan's cheeks before he looked away, staring down at his feet, "I'm sorry, Lyra. I should never have said anything like that. I just hoped that you'd take it as romant-"

"_EVERYONE THINKS WE'RE A COUPLE!" _

Ethan flinched away from me, raising his hands, "Don't yell!" I glared at him, then crossed my arms, which hurt because of my bad arm and the fact that I hadn't had any drugs for like, three hours, and stared into my lap. I knew my lips were pouted and I knew that I looked like a little child, but I didn't give a damn.

"Lyra?"

I ignored him.

"Lyra, come on. I said I was sorry!" He waited for me to say something, but I just hugged my elbows harder and squeezed my eyes shut. Ethan groaned under his breath and I could practically see him getting all teary eyed. Ethan had always been a bit of a wimp.

"Seriously, Lyra? The silent treatment? We're not kids anymore!"

Ignoring. Just keep ignoring. Don't you dare open your mouth, Lyr- I jerked wildly when Ethan poked me in the stomach, causing me to jump and bang by back on the bed rail. I flinched as the skin on my shoulder pulled with that weird feeling of thread getting strained.

"Don't do that!" I glared at my childhood friend, who just smirked.

"Come on, Lyra. We've known each other forever. I know your all high on drugs, you were like this that time that you broke your arm, but that's no excuse to be acting like a child!"

I spluttering, glaring at him, "What the fuck? _I'm_ acting like a child? You were the one that confessed on national television that I'm your 'one true love!'"

"Actually, it was a radio intervi-"

"I don't give a shit! I want you out of my room! Get out of here! You are _not_ welcome!"

Ethan sighed, giving me a tired look, "Lyra, breath, think rationally. I know you're angry, but please, just let me explain."

That was the first time he'd actual implied that he might have an excuse for the sin he did, "Okay... I'm listening," My glare clearly said 'no foolin' around.'

Ethan inhaled slowly, "I like you, Lyra," I opened my mouth to spit out some rude profanity, but he raced me to it, "And I know you probably don't like me back, but I want you to try and _see_ just how good we could be together. We _are_ perfect for each other! You know me like no other person and you are the person that makes me smile brightest, and it's the same for you, I _know_ it is."

He took a pause, staring into my eyes with a searching look before continuing, "And I hope, I _know_ that I mean the same to you. You barely ever smile for anyone anymore, Lyra, but anytime that you are with me, you light up like a chandelure. I'm not asking you to love me and I don't want to jeopardize the relationship we have already, but _please_, Lyra, consider _us_, together, as a couple. Go to the election party with me."

I gaped unattractively, before leaning back slowly, "I-I can't trust myself to say anything. I'm _high_."

Ethan narrowed his eyes, than whispered, "I think you're just as lucid as always, Lyra," Then he leaned in.

His lips were moving towards mine, his brown eyes staring deeply into mine. My heart thudded against my ribcage violently and all I could think was 'Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me!' but I could let that happen. I might have my head in the clouds, but I was lucid enough to know that this was bad.

So, I turned my head.

His lips pressed against my cheek, applying the lightest of pressure and even though it wasn't on my lips, it still made my head spin wildly. He pulled away, his breath puffing over my cheek, warm and moist. I'd never really realized just how good Ethan smelled...

Then he was gone. Just like that he leaned back, before standing up abruptly. His eyes were shadowed; hurt flickering in the depths, "I must apologize, Lyra. I crossed the line. I hope you can forgive me."

Without another word, Ethan turned and walked from my room. The need to call out his name, beg him to listen me out, rose up inside of me, but that horrible feeling that something was lodged in the back of my throat kept it from bubbling out, leaving me staring after him, guilt and relief warring with my emotions.

"Oh shit," My voice sounded weak and my hair fell into my eyes as I ducked my head, "Did that seriously just happen?"

An ache was staring to work its way into my shoulder, the drugs must be almost worn off. My hands were shaking violently in my lap, and I felt horrible. Looking up, I glanced around my room, taking in the white walls, the small couch in the corner, a desk beside it, the bathrooms door in the other corner and finally the fifty year old television, currently turned off.

Then I sniffled.

"Oh no..." There wasn't anything I could do. The waterworks were determined to start up on their own, with my assent or not. A few tears trickled down my cheeks, and my throat tightened up as a sob worked its way up, but I fought it down, reaching out with my hands so I could clutch the blankets tightly.

I'd screwed up big time, but yet I couldn't help feeling angry that Ethan had put me in this position. Was it possible to be guilty and totally pissed at the same time? It seemed like it. Reaching up my hands, I rubbed my eyes, my hands coming away stained with my own tears.

"Stupid boy! I hate boys! They are just… not worth my time!"

Stretching out, I slammed my head down onto my pillow and closed my eyes. There'd been simpler times, when I was younger and Ethan had been nothing more than my annoying, gawky little friend. My only friend, actually. We'd grown up in such a small town that the only other person close to our age was my sister, and it was uncool back then to hang out with siblings.

When had I started to notice Ethans view on me change? The nearest time I could remember was back when I had first started my journey and he'd trailed after me like a lost puppy, constantly trying to convince me to stop and come back to our little home town, where we could play more games. By then I'd been over childish games, though. I wanted adventure. I wanted _Pokémon._

_Stop thinking about him, Lyra!_

"Now all I've got to do is stop crying!" I sniffled heavily, adjusting my good arm so that it was clutching around my pillow, my bad one positioned over my side.

I blinked my eyes rapidly, snot making my upper lip slimy. I'd never been a cry baby, I'd always prided myself in _not_ crying.

"I'm not a cry baby, not a cry baby! Not a cry ba-"

"Hey lil-sis! How's it go- What's wrong?"

I looked up, and standing there, against all the odds, was Kris and in her arms was none other than Shakra, daughter of my Meganium and the cutest chikorita ever born.

I shot into a siting position, "Holy shit! Shakra, come 'ere, baby girl!"

Kris faked a frown, "Whatever druggy, don't greet your best sister," despite that, she still let loose Shakra, who vine whipped straight into my arms, letting loose the sweetest scent ever.

"Chika, rita, chik, rit chika!"

"You're my only sister and I love you to, Shakra!" My tears had finally stopped and I pointed to the Kleenex box beside my sister, "Pass me some of those, slave."

With a handful of Kleenex in hand, my favourite baby Pokémon in my arms and my sister sitting on the edge of the bed, I might as well have been the happiest girl in the world. And to make matters better...

"Time for some more pain killers, Miss Kotone! Have you been in pain?"

I shook my head as the nurse approached, staring hungrily at the needle. The first rush of drugs was always the best. Or so I thought. The last thing I heard was Kris asking in a speculating voice as I drifted off of a pink cloud, "So, why were you crying, twerp?"

**KRIS POV **

My sister was a twerp and as dense as a magikarp. She may have gotten better over the years, but it was no big mystery that she was still secretly that derpy girl she'd been ten years ago. So I wasn't that surprised when I had heard that she'd gotten herself tied up again in some evil organization, because she just didn't know when to stay away.

I watched with distaste as the nurse gave my sister another dose of drugs. I didn't believe in that stuff. Better to suffer through a little pain rather than be totally doped up and have no idea what was going to come out of your mouth. I watched with idle interest as the drugs made my sisters eyes go fuzzy, half expecting her to konk out right then with that chikorita clutched in her arms.

Instead, she answered the question, her voice slurred, "Ethan gavem me a kish!"

"What?"

"A kish! Right on da cheek! It made me all twingly, Krish..."

I gaped at my sister. Twingly? Really? How much drug did the nurse give her? "Well, lil-sis, I've been telling you for years that Ethan liked you. Should have listened to me, I guess," Why was I even bothering to try and keep up a conversation? Not like she'd remember my advice later on.

Lyra sighed heavily, letting Shakra jump of the bed and onto the floor where she began to sniffle around the room, looking for something to eat. Stupid fat chikorita, "Doeshn't matter, anyway! I like shomeone elshe!"

I sighed, collapsing back on top of her legs and feeling bored, "Do ya, now? Let me guess. His name starts with 'L' and ends with 'ance'," God, don't start THAT crush up again. I had to sit there and listen to Lyra rant about how 'awesomely amazing Lance was!' when she first met him.

"What? No! Of chourse not! Lanche is like... twishe my age!" **(Author note; Obviously she forgets earlier :3)**

I looked at my sister, blinking in confusion. Who else could she li- Oh god no! "Please don't tell me it's that idiot trainer Joey, cause I swear to all that's good and mighty, I can't take you liking the dip weed aga-"

"Ew! No! Ewwy! Why are you so shtupid, Krish? Joey? Really? My fucking phone shtalker?"

"Don't try and hide that you liked him back when you were twelve!"

"Shut up!"

"I can remember it now! 'OH! Joey's ratatta are _soo_ strong!' and 'Oh! Joey is positively the most _handsome_ person eve-'"

"Shut up, Krish!"

I laughed, giving her a teasing look, "Calmer down, lil-sis, I'm only screwing with your head. You never liked that dimwad."

Lyra huffed, "Good," Then her eyes lit up, "But I do like Shilver!" (**Lyra, your memory span is very short today.)**

"I mean, who could actually like that twe- Wait? WHAT?" I spluttering, sitting up abruptly, "That stupid red head kid that STRIPPED you?"

Lyra blinked innocently, "Yeah! I ran into him a while ago! He'sh as hot as I remember!" She gave a dreamy sigh. I face palmed.

"Good god, can't you at least choose a nice guy for once, Lyra? You're so stupid with this stuff."

She blinked at me accusingly, "You got _pregnant_ while you were _drunk_, Krish!"

I glared at her, "And now me and Morty are _happily_ married! So shut your trap, you little twerp."

She grumbled under her breath, "Whatevsh!"

That called for another face palm, "God, sis. Don't say that, you sound like an idiot."

"You're the idiot!"

"Don't start this."

A sigh from Lyra, "What_ever_."

"That's better. Now how long till you're out of this death trap?"

"Tomorrow."

"Seriously? Why are you even here today?

"...I faked pain sho I don't have to quit da drugsh."

"Lyra!"

"They're real nishe!"

I sat up, hopping off the bed to walk over to the only window in her room, "I should tell the nurse on you."

"No! Don't!"

I gave her a dry look and she cringed, "How many stitches do you even have?"

"...twenty."

Snort, snicker, "Dear sister, I had fifty six that time that I sliced my thigh open!"

"Well, you're the tough one! Why don't you leave me alone with Shakra and go find your boyfriend?"

"He's my husband, dimwad, and maybe I will. He's here somewhere. We can sneak off into a closet and have wild se-"

"Krish! I don't need to hear about your shex life!"

I laughed, walking back up to her and patting her on her head, "You're going to be okay, Miss Kotone. You aren't nearly as dopey as I thought you would be."

"When I'm better, I'm gonna kill you."

"You won't do that, you'd miss me too much. Now good bye. I'm leaving you to your own drugged fantasies'. At least try not to drool on the pillow."

Turning, I ignored Lyras protests behind me, walking from the room and carefully avoiding stepping on the baby chikorita, taking a moment to plop the Pokémon pokeball on the desk beside the couch. Lyras room led right into the ICUs lobby, which was filled with bustling nurses and doctors. I strolled out into the middle of the traffic, ignoring the dirty looks I got from some of the nurses as I got in their way and instead making my way towards a certain blond head and lean body seated at a bench.

My husband looked up at me with those killer violet eyes and a small smirk touched his lips, the kind I only brought out in him. I took the seat beside him, smiling, "My sister is drugged past being able to comprehend the world. It's actually quite funny."

Mortys smirk grew, "If I do remember correctly, a certain woman who had just given birth was quite addicted to a similar kind of drug for her short stay in a hospital."

I snorted, reaching an arm and linking it around his neck, grinning, "Don't remind me. I supposedly said some pretty bad things."

Morty just grinned, leaning forward, his warm breath puffing against my face. He smelled like mint, "I didn't mind some of them."

"Of course you didn't," I closed the distance between us, lightly pressing my lips against his. He returned the kiss, tongue just barely scraping along my bottom lip, but I didn't give him access to my mouth. It was a common rule between us that making out in public was _off limits._

I pulled back, ignoring his hands trying to tug me back, "Nu uh, mister. You'll have to wait until we get home."

As I rose, Morty sighed, muttering just loud enough for me to hear, "What about the floor of the car?"

"Someone might peek."

"Closet?"

"Nurse might walk in."

"…trunk?"

"God Morty. Start walking."

As we walked towards the doors, Morty dragging his feet, I gave my sisters' agent a nod as she skipped in through the automatic doors. She had a dress bag in her hands. I already felt bad for that sister of mine.

**So! Love, hate, detest so badly you want to rip my head off? I know it sucks! I'M SOO SORRY! R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did it! I'm a writing goddess! I got **_**another **_**chapter up before I went away! I wouldn't have gotten it done if I hadn't had some time to write in school today :3 I am very happy right now! Anyway, this chapter… well, I hate it. It was boring to write, and boring to read in my opinion. It's more of a filler, but I promise, swear to **_**arceus, **_**that the next chapter will get right into the plot line! As in, the next chapter is going to be her getting ready/going to the dance! :O**

**But… that won't be up for another two weeks x.x Cause tomorrow I'm leaving for seven days! No internet connection, no computer, no way to write. The three bad things?**

**My poor kittens aren't going to have me around D: **

**Walking a lot. (I'm lazy)**

**NOO WRITING DDDDD: *dies***

**Well, that's that! On to the reviews :D**

**ZerOtodona: ****Haahaa –laughs hysterically- Ahem, sorry. You tickled a funny nerve there :D Isn't she a dork? But we all love her *snugs Lyra* Thanks for the review! Enjoy the upcoming chapter!**

**Naara: ****That, by far, was my favourite line I've written in this chapter! I'm happy you appreciate it!**

**Sapphiet: ****Lance is Lance, he can deal with anything! *believes Lance can do anything as long as he has his cape* Ethan's definitely something else! I'm hoping that you, and everyone else, enjoy watching their conflicted relationship develop! Maybe I'll hint in future chapters what happened to Kris all those times ago ;) Actually, I do believe that trunks have a handle inside you can pull that makes them pop open! *has been locked in a trunk before* Thanks for the review! I **_**really **_**appreciate them!**

**Splitheart1120: ****Lyra appreciates someone giving her some sympathy :D Thanks for the review!**

**MetalWingSkarm: ****I see Silver feelings approaching! Especially in the next chapters ;) Next chapter won't be for a while, but I hope you like this one! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'm hoping to have some more Morty and Kris action later on! Enjoy this chapter! I tried to mix some humour in with it!**

**Chapter 4**

"We already discussed this. I'm _not_ wearing that."

Wendy gave me a tired look, "I think I liked you more when you were on drugs, Lyra. You actually looked excited when you saw this dress."

"I think I liked myself drugged more to," The words were muttered, but Wendy still heard them, giving a laugh. I sighed, resting up against the bunch of pillows my mom had propped on my bed. Ever since the 'accident', mom had insisted that I let her come and see me and the manor every day, and she hadn't missed one yet.

I may have been out of the hospital, but I still wasn't allowed to do any serious activities. I was bed ridden up until the day before the dance and when I wasn't confined to my room I had to be wheeled around in a wheelchair. It was ridiculous. It wasn't like I'd been seriously injured or anything!

"Will you at least try it on?" Wendy gave me a pleading look, but I shook my head.

"No can do, agent. I'm restricted from any tiring movements, and getting that thing on would _definitely _count."

Wendy gave me an odd look, "It's not even a corset. It's just a zipper!"

I sighed, reaching a hand up to tug at my hair, "I don't care. My shoulder is aching right now. So get that grey... _prom _dress away from me!"

Wendy threw her hands in the air, turning to pick the dress up from where she'd hung it on my door, "Arceus, Lyra. We talked about this yesterday! Everyone's going to be in dresses like this! I even looked for one that I thought you'd like, no frills or anything."

Maybe I was over reacting. I mean, the dress _was_ pretty, no matter how much I hated it by default. It was a bluish grey and sleek. The chest line was rimmed with a pattern of silvery lace, the torso falling into layers. At where my hip would be there was a small flower, not extravagant at all and the same color, maybe a shade lighter, than the whole dress. From there, the dress flared out around my feet and Wendy was right about there being no frills. I may have even have picked it out myself if I had any desire to pick out dresses.

"It's going to show my stitches," Arceus, I was good at picking out flaws in things.

Wendy turned towards me, here eye twitching, "Listen here, Miss 'I'm a champion so I can do anything I want'. You _are_ one of the stars of this dance so you _are_ expected to stand out, and it's my job to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself. You are going to get into this dress the day of that dance, or I'm going to _force_ you into it."

I swallowed nervously, but didn't back down, "No. I'm no-"

"I swear to all that's good and mighty, Lyra Kotone. I _will_ make your life a living hell if you don't shimmy into this thing, for only _four_ hours!"

Crap, she was serious now. I sighed and crossed my arms, "Whatever. We'll see. Can I go see my Pokémon now?"

Wendy looked like she wanted to go and jump off a cliff, but she swung the expensive piece of fabric over a chair, yanking my wheelchair from the corner of the room and wheeling it over to the bed, "Get on."

I gladly climbed into the seat, leaning back and planning on enjoying the ride. To try and smooth things over, I said in what I hoped was an interested tone, "So, how'd your date last night go with the boyfriend you won't tell me anything about?"

Wendy instantly perked up, picking up the speed of which she pushed my chair, "Oh my god! Amazing! We made out!"

"Again?" Did they even make it to the dinner this time? All I ever heard about was how much of an amazing kisser this 'mysterious boy' was.

"Of course again! We _have_ been dating for two weeks, you know." I could practically see her smirk, "I'm proud to admit that... we took our shirts off!"

Arceus. Too much information, "Ah, very nice, hon. You gonna tell me his name anytime soon?"

"Nope! A surprise!"

"What type of surprise is it for me if you're the one making out with him?"

"Uh..." Luckily, Wendy was saved by us reaching the large battle room where my Pokémon were currently residing. It looked like a huge gym, with brick walls and a sleek floor, but a large pokeball, signifying the battle area, was painted onto the sleek wooden floor.

The moment I entered the battle area, the wheels of my wheelchair screeching as they fought against the sleek floor, my Pokémon roared in greeting. A smile touched my lips and I looked up at my team, which all moved towards me. It was no wonder that Wendy took a step back every time she helped me in here. They _were_ intimidating.

First, both in coming towards me and being my starter, was Meganium. She was closest to me, so it was only natural that she reached me first. Reaching out a hand, I caressed one of the flowers growing around her neck, letting her rest her head in my lap.

My ariados followed behind, slowly lowering himself from the ceiling to land on the handle of my wheelchair, just sitting there. Ariados could rush, but only during battle. He preferred to mosey and waste time. I'd had him since he was nothing but a spinarak, barely big enough to fight off a weedle.

Ampharos approached, shocking me with a paw to grab my attention. I smiled at her, instantly reaching out a hand to run my fingers through her soft fur. She might have been a joker, but she was also one of my closest Pokémon. She had been my second Pokémon, obtained as a little tiny mareep outside of Violet City.

"_STEE, LIX, ELIX, STEEL_!" I flinched at Steelix's roar, looking up at the towering steel and ground type. I'd obtained him in a trade and it wasn't exaggerating to say that he was my most formidable Pokémon, and my loudest.

_Smash_

"Steelix! No!" I watched in dismay as my Pokémon raised its tail in excitement and smashed it back down on the ground, demolishing the carefully tended wooden floor. Behind me, Wendy sighed and I could practically see her shaking her head. I copied her.

"We'll have to get that fixed..." I trailed off as I was a sprinkled lightly with water. From the little pool in the middle of the room, Kingdra watched me, floating lazily. I gave him a small smile, acknowledging the fact that he was there.

To finish off my team was Shakra, the only Pokémon I'd nicknamed, but like always she was off playing with Kris's baby, who was at my mom's house. I always saw my baby chikorita getting given to that little baby in the next years to come.

"How's everyone?" I gave my Pokémon a smile, and was greeted by a roar of noise.

"_Meg, an, anium, megani!" _

_"Ari, dos, aria, dossia!"_

_"Amph! Amphar! Phar! Phar, hos!"_

_"STEELIX!"_

_"Ki, dra, king, drak_."

I smiled even brighter; glowing in the presence of my Pokémon; there was no other thing I liked to hang around with than my Pokémon, "Well, that's great guys! I hope you enjoyed your vacation, though I am sorry that it had to be cut short..."

Nobody looked altogether annoyed at the fact, so I leaned back in my chair, watching as my Pokémon began to wander off. Kingdra instantly sprayed Steelix in the back of the head, and then pretended it wasn't him. Steelix, being the big oaf he was, got confused, looking around for the attacker.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen, Lyra. I'll be back with some crackers!" I gave a distracted nod of acknowledgement for Wendy, watching my Pokémon. Ampharos and Meganium where going at it again, grappling around the arena, but gently. Can a Pokémon even _fight_ gently?

"Lyra?"

I jerked, looking over my shoulder, "Lance! What are you doing here?"

The red headed man slowly strolled into the arena, looking at my Pokémon with an arched eyebrow, "You know, I've never seen a stronger team of Pokémon than yours."

I laughed, scratching my leg, "Yeah right! We both know that Red surpasses me hugely! He's like, a living legend."

Lance smirked, lowering himself to the ground beside me and crossing his arms, that cape of his spread out behind him, "So are you, Lyra."

I snorted, "Yeah right. I'm just the champion of Johto."

"But you are also the girl that single handily took out Team Rocket, got sixteen gym badges and haven't been beaten once."

That was a lie. I HAD been beaten once. It had been when I'd first gotten Meganium and we'd run into Silver with his stolen cyndaquil. His Pokémon had demolished mine, not surprising since I hadn't know any of her moves at the time. I decided not to state that.

"Why are you here, Lance?"

Lance stared out at my Pokémon, before muttering something under his breath. I gave him the _look_, "Spit it out, boy."

Lance smirked, then went serious again, "I don't think you should go to the dance."

I arched an eyebrow, looking over at the former champion. Was I just imagining it, or was he cringing? Did that man actually think I w_anted _to go to the stupid dance? I could help it, I let out a laugh. Lance, being the wimp he is, flinched, before I just stood up slowly out of my wheelchair, careful not to pull my shoulder, walking towards my Pokémon, Lance scrambling to his feet to follow me.

"What if I tell you I _want _to go, Lance?"

Lance frowned, jogging to my side, "I'll have to try to persuade you not to. It's just too dangerous. You've already had one attempt on your life, we can't risk another. Next time, whoever shot at you could have better aim."

Maybe I shouldn't have laughed over such a serious topic. Lance obviously disapproved according to the dark look he gave me. I sighed, stopping by the pool of water that Kingdra was floating in and reaching out a hand to caress her slightest wet snout. Crouching down beside me, the red headed man dipped his fingers in the water, trailing them around.

"I'm not the one you have to convince, Lance. Go talk to Wendy about that, though I doubt she'll let me not go. She'd rather me be shot then miss this dance."

Lance flinched, but a smile touched his lips, "Trust me, I would never cross that wom-"

"Lance?"

Cue Wendy. I peered over my shoulder to see Wendy gaping at the back of Lance's head, a blush rising up her cheeks. That wasn't uncommon. When Wendy had first met Lance I'd had to listen to her rant about how 'hot' he was and how she totally had a crush on him... for about one day.

Lance looked over his shoulder at Wendy, rising to his feet and turning, his cape swirling out around him as he bowed his head formally, "Good afternoon, Wendy. I have a proposal to make."

"A-a proposal?"

Oh Lance, you were not approaching this the right way. If he had any Wendy-knowledge, he would have started this conversation off with the dangers I was in, not by just stating the question. Too late now.

"I'd like to propose the Lyra skip the upcoming dan-"

"No way in hell!"

Lance blinked, mouth dipping open, "What?"

All embarrassment had vanished from Wendy's face and I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. She strutted right on up to Lance, poking him in the chest with one well-manicured finger, "She is NOT missing this dance. I've been planning it for _two_ months, and have been looking for a dress just right for her for almost _seven_ days! A week. So get off your high horse, Lyra can take care of herself!"

While I snickered to myself, Lance spluttered and tried to dig himself out of the hole, "Wendy, please hear me out! It's just too dangerous! She's already been shot at once. The chances of her being shot again are to hi-"

"Like I care. Let her get shot! I want this dance to be perfect!"

Good lord, did she really just say that she didn't care if I got shot? "Wendy, calm down..."

"I'm calm! I'm _totally_ calm! Except I'm a little annoyed that everyone seems to want to sabotage my dance! You can set up some guards or something, mister dragon man, if you are oh so worried about your precious little champion!"

Lance stared down at Wendy for a moment, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear, to quiet for me to hear. She instantly flushed bright scarlet, before stomping her foot and shoving him in the chest, "No way! I'm not gonna let you persuade me with tha- Oh my god, Lance!"

It was almost comical, that shocked look on Lance's face, as took a step back to steady himself after Wendy's shove. Except there was nothing behind him but a pool, so we all saw him fall backwards...

_SPLASH!_

"HOLY SHIT! LANCE!" Wendy slammed her hands over her mouth, eyes going wide while I burst out laughing, cackling like a mad woman. Lance burst above the surface, spluttering wildly.

Kingdra, on the other hand, didn't like sharing his pool and began to spray the side of Lances head, clearly stating, 'get out of my water, you douche!'

"W-we'll set u-up some guards a-around the p-perimeter of the dance, just to m-make sure n-no Team Rocket g-grunts come in a-and out. There w-will have to be high l-level security to g-get everyone in."

We were all out of the battle arena now, sitting around the round table in my kitchen, Wendy stared at Lance with a bright red face, me leaning back and grinning, and Lance wrapped in my much to small light blue bath robe.

"I was seriously hoping you could get me out of this, Lance..." I sighed dramatically, and then started to snicker again.

Lance glared at me, "Stop laughing!"

Once again, Wendy buried her face in her hands; even her neck flushed bright red, "I'm _sooo_ sorry, Lance! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"We already discussed this Wendy, it's find. A little water had never hurt anyone."

"But I may have ruined your cloak!"

"I can always buy a new one."

"Sorry Lance, I heard that their only selling pink ca-"

"Shut up, Lyra."

I crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair and trying to look snide and annoying, "That's mean and makes me stressed, you shouldn't say that type of stuff to me, not when I'm injured."

Lance sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, his wet hair falling around his face, "Lyra, can't you take this serious, just once? I swear to arceus, you were more serious back when you were ten."

"I was also naïve. I can't live my life in fear, Lance! If I did that, I'd probably never leave my house, and I definitely wouldn't be where I'm at right now. As in, the champion of Johto and Kanto, with twelve badges under my belt."

Lance stared at me for a long moment, and then shrugged, "Whatever, Lyra. We'll still set up the security system, but this also means that you have to go to the dance like Wendy wants."

Oh right… I could see Wendy's smirk out of the corner of my eyes and I frowned, "Can't I just go in for a few minutes and make a spee-"

"Sorry, Lyra. You are going to dance at this thing, whether you want to or not. Hopefully with a guy, if they aren't all repulsed by you," I glared at Wendy, who looks pleased with herself. I could have torn her little head off.

"Fuck you."

"Language, Lyra."

I sighed, "Lance, did you never swear when you were my age?"

Lance chuckled, leaning back, "Of course not. I was always a good child."

"And I wasn't?"

"I don't believe so."

Standing up abruptly, I turned and walked towards my window, leaning my hands on the railing and staring out the window. My mansion looked over a cliffy area with a twisting road leading up to it, covered with sharp, ankle breaking rocks. I could just barely see Blackthorn City below, the lights twinkling in the dim light.

There wasn't many times a year that there wasn't a bunch of paparazzi sitting around my lawn, so it was a relief to see the barren grass. The peace and quiet made it possible for me to sleep well rested. I had reasons to believe that Lance had somehow stopped the reporters from climbing the mountain.

"Away from the window, Lyra!"

"Lance…" I tried to make myself sound stern, but it just came out tired, "I really don't think anyone's going to shoot me."

"Team Rocket wants you dead, Lyra, and they have good reasons to. It's too dangerous for you to be anywhere nea-,"

I turned around violently, strutting up to the table and slamming my fist down on it, "Lance, will you shut up? If it was you who had gotten shot at, you wouldn't be cowering behind someone. You'd be doing everything in your power to find out where Team Rockets base is! So stop complaining about how I'm going to die and just frigging tell me if you've found anything out about Team Rocket!"

Lance stared at me for a few moments, fiddling with the bottom of his robe until the sound of the dryer finish went 'ding'. Standing up, I had to carefully keep my eyes averted from down there since the robe was almost too short; he frowned and turned, walking towards the washing room and disappearing.

I slammed down in my chair, burying my head in my hands. When I looked up at Wendy, her face was bright red. Whether it was from mine and Lance's argument or the fact that we'd both gotten a view of _that_, I didn't know.

"Stop mooning over him, Wendy, you have a boyfriend now."

Wendy flushed brighter, then nodded her head, her perfectly set hair bobbing around her chin, "I- I'm not mooning over him!"

I managed a chuckle, but it died halfway, leaving me to stare at my desk. Looking up at Wendy, I slowly shook my head, "Am I not being careful enough? Should I be hiding away in my room?" The worried feeling inside of me reminded me of what I'd felt when Silver accused me of being a bad trainer. The only thing that'd got that off my mind was actually seeing my Pokémon.

Reaching up and mussing up my hair, I stood up and started to walk to my bedroom, not bothering with asking Wendy to wheel me there, "Tell me when Lance is gone. I don't want to talk to him right now. I'm going to the dance."

Was the only reason I was going to the dance because I wanted to prove Lance wrong? I mean, just a few minutes ago I'd been thinking about how I wasn't going to this dance, no matter what happened. Maybe I was being reckless, maybe I was being _stupid_, but I sure as hell knew that I wanted to live a little before I hit my thirties.

Reaching my bedroom, I rubbed my hands together nervously, sitting down on my bed and leaning back on my pillows to stare at my ceiling. I could hear the faint voices of Wendy and Lance in the distance, both of them talking in hushed but heated tones, probably arguing over the dance.

I let my eyes trail over to the dress. I maybe, just maybe, would put that on, just to satisfy Wendy. It didn't look to uncomfortable. I was surprised she wasn't trying to squeeze me into a corset and high heels about as high as my knees.

Well, I hadn't seen the heels yet.

I heard the bang of the door as Lance left and scrambled out of bed, leaning over to my window over my desk and watching the tall, red headed man strut down the path, his cloak flapping around him. He would have had a more dramatic look if his hair wasn't plastered to his head.

I turned and stared down at my pokedex, pushed into one corner of my desk and left there to gather dust. It brought back memories of my journey as a child, from running through forests, fighting Team Rocket members and facing down legendary Pokémon like Ho-oh and Lugia. I'd never bothered to catch them, that was too cruel in my opinion.

"Lyra! Lance is gone!" Wendy's flustered voice came from down the hall and I could hear her walking, her heels clanking on the hard wood.

I reached forward a hand, taking my pokedex and opening it, staring at the blank, dead screen, "I know... I know."

**So! Did you like it? Hope you did! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god. **

**FML.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long! If you all recall, I did inform you that I was going on a trip, but I should have had this chapter done AGES ago! It's just that I came home to chaos! All my kittens are dead, we keep going camping and I was a wreck with no muse for a few days (due to dead kittens). I hate barn cats! They break my heart every year x.x**

**But I'm back to normal now, along with a slightly rushed chapter that didn't turn out very well since I s**_**till **_**don't have any muse, but I hope you all like the bit of suspense I injected into this one near the end. It's not a funny chapter, but a serious one, with a dose of plottage :3**

**AND OMG CAMP NANOWRIMO IS IN ANOTHER LIKE DAY FFFFF I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WRITE SO I'LL JUST WRITE THIS!**

**On to the reviews, then!**

_**MetalWingSkarm: **_**Thanks for the review, and you'll be left to wonder what he whispered to her, sooorrryyy :3 Maybe this chapter will give you some ideas? ;) Sorry for the long wait for the update, but it's here now, so enjoy!**

_**Splitheart1120: **_**Wendy always wins *cackles* Even Lance doesn't stand a chance against her forceful logic. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Sapphiet?: **_**The review doesn't say your name, but I'm figuring it's you… xD Sorry if I'm wrong to whoevers reviewing. My friends locked me in :3 It was a fun time. Sadly, her mom isn't going to make an appearance until much later in the book (cause I'm too lazy to write her in). Wendy was just being sarcastic! (I think…) When Lance fell was probably my favourite part to write :D I'll probably have Lyra bugging him about the pink robe in some later chapters, when things aren't nearly as serious Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**ZerOtodona: **_**3 Lance. I need to write a little story about Lance all on his own, cause he's just that badass! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh, and I didn't have time to read it through, so I'll do that some other time and repost the revised copy, so just live with this version for now, my little servants! Thanks!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, R&R, eh? :3**

Wendy's smug face was enough to make me scowl, my arms crossed over my chest and my cheeks feeling permanently flamed up. Why had I agreed to this again? It seemed as if my rational mind had shrivelled up and died.

Then again… I didn't look half bad. Even I could tell that. The dress hugged my hips kindly, and gave my non-existent bust a little bit more 'oomph'. My hair had never looked so… curly, not in all the years I'd been growing it and the makeup took away that ghastly pale thing I had going on. Wendy had actually managed to make me look half presentable.

"I hate it."

Wendy groaned, standing in front of the other mirror and adjusting the bright pink dress, sleek and layered in different shades of pink. I'd expected her to wear something with more frills, and a _lot _more sparkles. Not this sleek, plain but radiant pink dress, her own carefully curled black hair standing out against it, a necklace of diamonds glittering at her neck.

"Lyra, I'll never understand you. I mean, it's a _dress_. A very comfy one at that."

"The heels ruin it for me. I already can't feel my feet, " It was true. The heel on these monsters was almost four inches. The highest I ever walked on was _two. _I'd already twisted my ankles twice.

"But they look _great_."

"That's weird… why don't they _feel _great then?"

Wendy sighed, violently shaking her head. Her curls were so covered with hair spray that they didn't even move an inch, "Pain is the price of beauty, Lyra."

I turned around, stepping off of the raised platform Wendy had had me balancing on for the last five minutes, "A pair of two inch heels would have worked just fine, Wendy. You can't even see my feet in this dress."

"Two inch heels do _not _make a butt look that good."

"I already told you to stop looking at my butt! Dammit, Wendy!"

Wendy laughed, then turned and stepped off her own platform. We were in her house, because she had announced that my mansion was not set up to change a plain looking girl into a master piece. The room we were in was just across from the kitchen and I could hear my sister digging around in the cupboards, looking for something to munch on.

Speak of the devil… "Wendy! Why the hell are your cub boards packed only with a_pples?_"

Wendy blinked, and then walked towards the door. I followed, wobbling on my heels. In the kitchen, my noticeably shorter sister was balancing on a chair in bare feet, her black dress with one white stripe down the front spilling over the edges. Kris's hair was straightened from its usual spiky crispness so that it spilled around her shoulders in straight, layered waves.

"I'm on a fruit diet! You should try it sometime; loose a few of those extra p-."

"I _will _punch you if you call me fat, Wendy." That pretty much described Kris's and Wendy's love hate relationship. One moment they got along great, the next they were at each others throats. I was usually caught in the middle, forced to separate them, during these fights

Wendy glared viciously at Kris, "I wasn't stating anything of the sort. I just wish that for once you'd take into consideration what you look like. At least Lyra doesn't already have a stain on her dress!" That stain was nothing more than a little black dot from a pen on the white part. Kris bared her teeth at Wendy.

"Don't you dare bring my little sister into this. Maybe you should stop being so judgemental for once and 'take into consideration' that you might just offend people when you act like a total bi-"

I was just getting ready to shove in between the two when a honk cut us all off. I glanced out the kitchen window, seeing the plain white limo getting over run by the paparazzi and didn't pause to turn and state, "Limos here! Let's go!"

Grabbing my friends by the hand, I strutted towards the door, Kris barely getting a moment to slip into the little black slippers she insisted she had to wear. It'd caused an uproar when I saw that my sister was getting to wear something so comfy, but Wendy had insisted I wear heels. More like forced.

The moment I opened the door, the swarm of reporters forgot completely about the sleek vehicle and turned towards me, pressing up against us in pack so tight that I couldn't even step out of the house. I blinked away the dots created by the cameras flashing, throwing one hand up to block my face from them.

I had a lot of experience with these people, though, and just started to elbow my way through the crowd. There was no courtesy in the world of being a champion, especially when walking through a bunch of people trying to get an interview with you. Wendy latched on to my left arm, Kris walking along behind me so that no one grabbed my dress from behind.

The limo doors slid open without effort and I scrambled inside, holding the folds of my dress close around my body. As soon as Wendy and Kris were seated the rest of the people outside swarmed then entrance, at least five microphones getting shoved into my face and a jumble of questions barely registering in my mind.

"What are your thoughts on the upcoming election, Champion Lyra?"

"Is it true that Candidate Ethan is your date?"

"Are you planning on giving a spee-," I grabbed the door handle, forcing it shut quickly so that the reporters had no choice but to retreat, then banged on the shaded glass separating us from the driver, "Go now!"

We inched forward slowly, barely making any speed. Someone banged on the window to my left and I jumped, my fingernails leaving little crescent moons in the leather of the seats. I felt psyched out, maybe from the barrage of questions, and it took a minute for my fumbling fingers to do up my seat belt.

Kris and Wendy both stared out opposite windows angrily, leaving me to my own thoughts. My shoulders were burning dully, but the strap Wendy had stitched on to match the dress covered up the puckered skin around the stitches. I half expected Team Rocket to blow the limo up.

Now that I wasn't nearly as… drugged up or confined to bed and not allowed to see the outside world, the actual problems going on had hit me like a ton of bricks. Team Rocket was _back_, and they had guns. From the little bit I'd seen and heard of so far, they weren't the stupid dickheads they used to be. They were _cunning_.

It wasn't a long drive to the place we were going. Wendy had planned the whole dance to be in the main hall of the Elite Four, underneath the mural that would be lit up brightly. The room was large enough to hold two hundred people if you packed them together like sardines and being as only half of that was coming, there was going to be lots of room.

And lots of music.

And dancing.

Ugh.

Cracking each knuckle one at a time, I watched as the distant, towering building got closer and closer, the sky slowly dimming as the sun dipped below Mt. Silver. The front of the building was lit up brightly, different color lights taking away the natural beauty of the area. I'd asked Wendy to leave the sky free of lights, but she'd insisted that it was for the best, and arguing with Wendy was like arguing with a wall.

There was already a crowd in front of the building, some of them reporters, some of them candidates' family, milling around and chatting. A red rope kept the swarm of paparazzi from getting to close, but nothing could stop the flashes on their cameras. It didn't surprise me in the least that they started taking twice as many pictures when the limo pulled up.

Wendy rose into a crouch, yanking open the door with enough force to take it off. I flinched, "Gently, Wendy."

Wendy laughed nervously, and then clambered out of the vehicle. Kris followed her and I came last, ducking my head as the paparazzi surged forwards against the protective red rope, tall men in suits urging them to step backwards.

"Let's just get inside," I grabbed both Wendy and Kris's wrists, dragging them forward, making sure to keep my curled hair hanging around my face so the reporters wouldn't see my frown. I was supposed to be enjoying this event, not hating it.

When we reached the door, Wendy stopped me. I looked up finally, but Wendy only smiled up at me, tipping her chin up, "Look dignified, Lyra. You go in first, but t_ry _to smile. There's a lot of important people in there."

I smirked, "Like a certain man?"

Wendy flushed brightly, fiddling with the silk of her dress, "Mmhmm."

Giving a laugh, I turned towards the door and managed to smile, tipping my chin up and looking as dignified as I could. The bright lights hurt my eyes, and my ears already ached from the words the people were yelling at me. No one tried to stop me to talk as I reached for the door, and I appreciated that.

The door swung open with ease and I stepped into a room filled with fantasy.

The floor had been carefully cleaned until it shimmers, ever wall, every pillar polished to perfection. Lights glittered in every corner, reflecting all the surfaces and created a crystalline world. High above the mural had been lit up into a state of brilliance, the fire almost seeming real. I half expected for the water to separate itself from the painting and crash down on us, soaking us all. Music played, sweet and soft. Dance music for couples.

On cue, some announcer spotted me, "Welcoming to the stage, Champion Lyra Kotone!"

Dozens of faces turned towards me and I felt my face flush. I couldn't even begin to count the number of people here, but I had a feeling that we were almost to a hundred already. A nudge from either Kris or Wendy sent me walking forward, stepping through the large crowd. People parted around me as if I was a force to be reckoned with, couples spinning away and into the glittering haze.

Then, a familiar figure, someone I recognized and brought relief. Lance. He was dressed in a tux, black and white, but still had on a black cape, which fluttering around him and in the glittering light almost looked magical. I smiled, stepping forward.

Lance glanced at me, returning my smile, then walked straight past me. I blinked, turning around. My eyes widened in astonishment as Lance leaned down, took Wendy's pale hand in his overly larger one and pecked her right on the lips.

"Holy fuck!"

Wendy flushed brightly, glaring at me, "Lyra, watch your language, here of all places."

I gaped at the two, staring back at forth as Lance then Wendy, "Y-you two? You're _dating?_ _Lance _is your mysterious red head?"

Lance gave a small smile, "That I am. You should have seen how long it took Clair to convince me to even go on a date. I'm happy I did it now, though," Lance smiled down at my black haired friend, who blushed brightly again, but returned his smile, leaning into his chest.

I continued to gape at the two, "My mind… is blown."

Lance finally gave me a familiar look, replacing the sappy smile on his face with a frown, "It's not that much of a shock, Lyra. I do remember you bringing something up to me about Wendy a year or two back…"

I glared at him, crossing my arms, "And _I _remember you saying that you weren't interested in dating."

"That was two years ago!"

"So?"

"Do you _not _want us dating?"

I blanked out, staring at the two and realizing just how negative I sounded. Wendy was starting to look worried, biting her bottom lip and staring at me with trembling eyes. I sighed, starting to reach up to run a hand through my hair before letting it fall again when I realized that I _couldn't _do that, not with my hair curled like it was.

"Of course I do. You're the most adorable couple I've ever seen. Now go dance!"

I stepped forward, shoving the two away. They both gave me matching, irritable looks and I laughed, but in the next second they turned away, Lance taking a hold of Wendy's hand and leading her out to dance just like I'd told them to, leaving just me and Kris.

I turned to my sister, sighing, "Well, I wasn't expecting _that_!"

Kris gave me an amused look, "What _did _you expect, then?"

I stared off in the direction Lance and Wendy had gone, biting my lip, "Someone like the guys Wendy has dated before. Another douche or someone nice that she'd dump five days later."

"Where does Lance stand in those two categories, then?"

I smirked, "He's neither. He's the one guy that'll be able to hold onto her."

Kris smiled, but her eyes strayed to something else, her gaze lighting up and her smile growing ten times bigger. I didn't have to look to know who was coming. There was a flash of carefully mussed blond hair, a black and white tux and Morty made his entrance.

I blinked. It must have been the first time I'd ever seen Morty without his head band on. Luckily, he only had eyes for Kris so he didn't spot me staring. Taking her in his arms, he drew her close, hands linking behind the small of her back and forehead resting against hers.

"I missed you."

Kris smiled, "I was only gone for a day."

"Doesn't matter, I always miss you when you're gone. Ray missed you to."

Kris laughed, "Oh, I'm sure she did with that chikorita to play with."

Morty laughed this time to, before claiming her lips with his own. I looked away quickly. I had no desire to see my sister making out with someone.

"Just entering the building now, Candidate Ethan Gold!"

I involuntarily jerked, turning my head. We were still in clear view of the front door, and standing there, looking more handsome then I'd ever seen him, was Ethan. His hair was slicked back, even his cowlick forced down, and his tux was perfectly pressed. Instantly, his gaze traveled over the crowd, passed over the many people, and met mine.

That was just uncanny.

As he started to walk towards me, I paled and turned, walking into the sea of people. They were all too busy trying to get a view of Ethan to part for me, which worked in my favour, since it meant my old friend wouldn't be able to follow my usually noticeable path through the sea of people.

Another slower song came on, and I glanced around the crowd, spotting one another person I recognized. Falkner. While we didn't see each other in person very often we stayed in contact, mostly through the phone. I strutted right up to him, smiling as he turned towards me, reaching forward to give a light hearted hug.

"Lyra! Long time no see!"

"No duh! It must have been a year now! I need a favour, though."

Falkner dipped his head, navy bangs falling into his eyes, "Shoot."

"Dance with me."

A smirk touched his pale face, "Oh, so the ever so regal Lyra has finally fallen for my char-"

"Just shut up and dance, dimwit," I grabbed his hand, pulling him up close. In the distance, I saw Ethan stop at the sight of us, a small frown touching his face before someone distracted him, also leading him away onto the dance floor. I left out a sigh of relief.

Falkner was grinning down at me, keeping a healthy distance between us, "So, care to explain?"

I glowered of in the general direction Ethan had gone, "I'm being stalked."

"By a certain childhood friend?"

My look could have withered flowers, "How'd you know?"

Falkner laughed, "It's everywhere, Lyra. All over the news, on all the radio stations, in all the papers. I don't see why you're avoiding him. He's one _hot _gu-"

"Shut up!" I laughed, lightly punching Falkner in the stomach and causing him to flinch, than laughed along with me.

"Anyway, you can't avoid him forever, Lyra. It's not like he's going to bite or anything."

I glowered at Falkner's chest, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Patting me on the top of the head, Falkner only laughed, "Poor you. Anyway, I _do _believe I spot another candidate coming in."

Spinning around so I could get a better look, I craned my neck over the crowd. Sure enough, Candidate Joshua had just entered, along with his wife Melody. The two were dressed in matching blues, which made me wince. I was more into the traditional black tux, but it _was _a free country.

Twirling, Falkner and I danced for a few long moments, until the song came to a slow, drawn out end. It wasn't long until I was snatched up by another gym leader though. At the tap on my shoulder, I looked straight up at Blue, who grinned down at me.

"Let's dance, sweetheart."

I snorted, "Don't call me that," None the less, I took his hand in mine and let him lead me into the next dance. It was distracting, this dancing business, and I actually liked it more than I thought I would, even with me stumbling over my feet every few seconds. I don't know how much time passed, with me just dancing between different people, from Blue to Will to Morty. At one point I even danced with Surge, who was a hell of a better dancer then I thought he'd be.

Just when I thought Surges fast pace was going to make me break an ankle, Lance stepped in, carefully swirling me into his own arms, "Hope you don't mind me taking a turn, Surge."

Surge just bellowed out a laugh, "Of course not, she's all yours!"

Lance moved with slower movements, which was a relief, "Great timing, my feet were about to fall off!"

He laughed, "It looked like you needed saving."

"Where's Wendy?"

"She went to get drinks."

I wouldn't mind a drink. I craned my head up to see where they were, but instead only saw the door, which at the moment opened, letting in a rush of cool air. The lights from outside revealed two shadowy figures and I squinted my eyes to try and see who they were.

"Welcoming to the dance, Candidate Rosary Bell!"

The doors closed behind her.

My stomach clenched.

And it wasn't because I'd spotted Ethan, or seen a Team Rocket member. No, it was because of who Candidate Rosary was clinging onto, trailing fingers over a well-muscled chest in a very seductive way.

Silver.

**That's it! Silver, you bitch! Why would you betray Lyra like that? :O R&R, my peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god the amount of plot it buuuuurrrnnns!**

**Nanowrimo is doing **_**wonders**_** for the amount of writing I do in a day :D 2000 words a day for me… that's almost a chapter a day :O Shocking! However, it also means that my amount of editing on the book has fallen dramatically (not that it was that good before) because I have to get that **_**2000**_** words **_**done**_** before the days out, and we all know I'm a procrastinator!**

**To make matters worse, my old as me computer is acting up again! It keeps freezing, then won't do **_**anything**_** and I have to turn it off the wrong way! Fpweihjfpjweopfje!**

**Anyway, this story is so filled with drama, and angst, and three humongous plot development parts that it almost **_**hurt**_** to write it. Let's just get to the big bunches of killing and shtuff. (Oh, right, lots of people will be dying in this novel )**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the read. But before you start… **_**Review Time!**_

_**FluffyMareep: **_**What **_**is **_**Silver doing with that chick? Don't we all wonder? Sadly, the only one who knows is… ME! :) But no worries, you find out in this big chapter of plotiness. I'm hoping to include Falkner in some later chapters, cause I like him to :D**

_**Sapphiet: **_**Thanks. It will be… either of those :) I'm not telling! I don't know how anyone can wear heels like that, but my own **_**sister **_**does and I'm all like WTF. I don't agree with fruit diets, but I thought that it fit in with Wendy's personality overall, she just seems like the kind of person to worry over her weight. Lance and Wendy!~ 3 3 Almost love them as much as Me and Lance Heehee :D You'll find out about Silver in this chapter (and about Ethan, and about Team Rocket Dx) Thanks a ton for the review! **

_**Izzzzie: **_**All of those characters have played too large of a role in the games for me to **_**not **_**include them! Like I've mention above, you'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_**Splitheart1120: **_**I'll help you *takes out chainsaw* Muhahahahah watch out for my death scythe, Silver! (has been reading too much Black Butler) Thanks for the review! **

_**Happy face: **_**I can't promise anything, but I can say that there will be lots of EthanxLyra action in the coming chapters! Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks for reading! R&R and I'll love you forever!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything about it. *tear***_

**Chapter 6**

I was one big boiling pot of anger.

Sadly, the crowd didn't realize this, and the closer I got to Silver, the more packed together they were and the more they refused to budge. I could have screamed, but finally just rolled back on my heels, glaring at the back of a mans head. I'm surprised his brain didn't combust.

Spinning on my heel, and almost falling over, I stalked back towards Lance, who was looking sheepish, rubbing a hand through his red, spiky hair, "Well, this is an interesting development."

My eye twitched, "Like hell it is! Whatever that kids up to, _I'm _going to get to the bottom of it!"

"What's his name again? Tyler… er, no, something that starts with-"

"Silver! The very definition of a back stabbing bastard!"

Lance gave me a knowing look, "You seem to be taking this rather personally, Lyra."

I bared my teeth at him, "Of course I am! He _said _he was voting for Ethan! He _knows _Ethan is best for this country, " I dropped the volume of my voice so only Lance could hear what I was saying there, "Yet here he is prancing around with that _whore!" _

"Uh… did I miss something?" Wendy's bewildered voice helped me calm down a little and I took in a breath, clenching and unclenching my hands and I turned to face my black haired agent.

Then burst out, "Yes you did! Silver's dating that slut Rosary!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"_Seriously!"_

Lance looked dumbfounded, "Do either of you realize that we are in a populated area, filled with many people that could be listening in on this conversation?"

Oh right… "I don't give a shit!"

"Stop _swearing _Lyra!" I half expected Lance to smack me over the ear, but he just glared down at me, his eyes sparking.

"I find it rather endearing."

I cringed, watching Lances eyes travel up and looking at the person behind me. Just perfect, this was _totally _not the right time. I spun around, staring up at the very tall figure of Ethan.

He smiled down at me, eyes sparkling, "Hey, Lyra."

Involuntarily, I flushed, rubbing my suddenly sweaty hands on my dress, "Uh… hey, Ethan."

There was a moment of silence, only the chattering of people and the slow drawl of music cutting the awkward air. Ethan fiddled with his fingers, ducking his head so that his dark hair covered up his eyes, while I looked away, still half angry over Silver and half embarrassed that Ethan had approached me even when I'd made it _so _obvious I wasn't interested.

"Do you want to dance with me, Lyra?" The words came out in one big rush and my cheeks flamed up even worse. Ethan still had his head ducked, but I could see a blush working its way up his pale cheeks.

"Ethan, I don't think that's for the be-"

"Friends are allowed to dance, Lyra. I'm not asking you to be my date," Ethan looked up at me with new found energy in his eyes and that was what done me in. I couldn't just say no to them.

"…Fine."

Ethan's smile could have made anyone cringe, it was that _happy_, and I didn't dare look back at Wendy and Lance, because I knew they would be both giving me knowing looks, leering at me with judgemental eyes. The very thought made me flush.

Ethan's hand on my waist was warm and sparks danced beneath my skin wherever his fingers touched me. I wanted so bad for it to just be my overactive imagination, but it felt too _real _to just be my head playing tricks on me. My heart rate accelerated as he took my hand in his, spinning me around in a tight circle. We were close, _so _close, bodies almost touching.

In an attempt to break the awkward silence still around us, I blurted out, "Silver's dating Rosary!"

No surprise showed on Ethan's face, "I know."

I twitched, "You _know_?"

"Yeah. Silver really likes her, too. He might seem like a bad guy, that Silver, but he's not. He came up to me before they started dating to _ask _if I was okay with him going out with her, because she's one of my rivals and stuff. It was really considerate of him."

I gaped at Ethan, than shook my head, "This is _not _okay. I don't know how you can _say _it's okay! He's probably going to _vote _for her!"

"And I have no problem with that."

"Bu-"

Ethan pressed a finger to my lips, shutting me up and befuddling my mind with his touch, "I'd rather not talk about this, not here at this moment, when I'm finally dancing with the girl I like."

I pulled my head back, letting loose his shoulder and pulling my hand free of his grip, or trying to, but he hung on tight; "You said this wasn't as a date, Ethan. Just a friendly dance between two childhood friends!"

He squeezed my fingers, warmth spiralling its way up my arm, "Maybe to you, but _I'm_ allowed to imagine it's more than that."

"I don't like you that way, Ethan! I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

He pulled me close again, wrapping one arm around my waist, and this time our bodies _were _touching. Everything seemed numb, and I barely registered that we were dancing again, moving in slow, tight circles, the other people and lights blurring around us.

"I just think you aren't willing to try."

I tried to pull away, but he held fast, "Do you have _no _respect, Ethan? If I don't want you, I-I have every right to walk away now. Let me go!"

"No."

"This counts as assault! I could yell out for help right now and you'd get taken off to some jail with charges of assaulting the champion! That's a heavy offense!"

Ethan just smiled down at me, like he always did. Always smiling, "Except you won't call out, because I'm your best friend and you wouldn't want me in jail. Who would you tell all your problems to?"

"Wendy! And you _are _a problem, Ethan!"

Finally something darkened in his gaze and a frown touched his lips. He let go of my body, but not my hand, "Come with me, somewhere more private," That was _never _good, but I didn't stop him as he led me through the crowd with ease. I didn't stop him as we reached the stairs leading up to the Elite Fours room, or stop him when we reached the very room that I'd been shot at in.

The window had been boarded up, the floor scrubbed and all the furniture moved against the wall. Ethan slammed the door behind us and finally let me go. I backed into the room, facing him, the furniture to my back and Ethan standing in front of the door.

His face was flushed and he reached up to run a hand through his hair, "I've never been forward, Lyra. I've always liked you, since we were little, but I never let it show because I figured someday you'd like me to. The time that we dated was the best of my life, but that was by your choice, but I'm done waiting. I'm being forward here and hoping you don't run, that I don't scare you off. I like you, Lyra. Will you _please_ go out with me?"

My heart pounded violently in my head, my hands shaking at my sides, fingers hanging loosely, "W-with the e-election-."

"I don't give a _shit _about the election, Lyra, and if it'll make you seem biased if you date me. Let people think what they want to think! Just _give me a chance!"_ Ethan surged forward and I flinched, half expecting him to hit me.

Instead, his hands came up and gripped my face, lips coming crashing down on my own. I'd never realized just how much taller Ethan was, not until now. I was so shocked, his lips pressing angrily against mine, with a passion I wasn't sure I'd be able to match. I could just stand there, not thinking, not seeing, but feeling that explosion of sparks in my head, making me dizzy.

Something came to life inside of me, like some switch had been hit. Without thinking I reached up and grabbed his hair, pressing my body forward and against his. I returned his kisses with my own fiery passion, letting the emotions run through my body like tidal waves that threatened to send me spilling over the edge.

Then, just as abruptly as he'd kissed me, he pulled back, leaving his forehead to rest against mine, his hands falling around to wrap around my waist, "I-I… thought you would punch me."

I barked out a laugh, gasping for breath, my hands falling from his hair to rest on his shoulders, "I… could like you back, Ethan. I won't deny that. When you touch me, it's like little fireworks go off under my skin… but I still don't think it's a good thing with the election, at least a good idea for us to be public.

He smiled, "Then we'll keep it a secret. It'll be fun, meeting up where no one can see us."

It sounded more like a soap opera to me than fun… "I don't know…"

Ethan kissed me again, pressing his lips against mine in a brief, exhilarating moment, bruising them red, before pulling away, "You really don't want to?"

I laughed breathlessly, before sobering. This didn't change anything, this fire in my veins and elation in my step. I pulled away and he let me go, straightening up and staring at me with a blank face, "This… doesn't change anything, Ethan. I'm still the champion and you are still a runner up for president. I carry to much weight in this vote to date any of the tributes. It would cause an uproar."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "I'm going now and we won't dance again tonight, nor will we talk, or kiss, or even _smile _at each other. I… I admit that I like you, but I still can't date you… Bye, Ethan."

I walked around him and he didn't stop me, just standing there. My hands shook violently and I felt like crying, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. I _had _to be, because no one else seemed to be.

Nothing had changed back at the dance. Couples still waltzed around, other people talked and none of my friends seemed to have noticed that I had vanished. The food table had been replenished and I headed in that direction, using the crowd as a shield between me and Ethan for when he came out of the room and down the stairs

I took a cup of punch, sipping from it idly and watching with blank eyes as the crowd danced and shifted in front of me. My lips felt sore and were probably swollen but I hoped that people blamed it on chewing on them or my lipstick. My cheeks still felt flushed, but that could easily be contributed to the heat.

I needed something to distract myself from Ethan…

I may not have been having a lucky day, but this sure was good timing, because from the crowd came a very familiar boy, who brought a whole lot of anger out in me. Silver didn't see me, just moving over to the food, heading straight for the plates. I crumpled my now empty cup in my fist, before chucking it into the garbage can and strutting right up to him.

"What the _hell?_"

Silver jumped about a foot in the air, before staring at me in bewilderment, "Fuck, Lyra! Don't sneak up on me like that! What's your problem?"

I growled under my breath, glaring daggers at my old red headed rival, "What's my problem? What's _your _problem, dating that _whore _Rosary?"

Silver's silver eyes darkened and he glared at me. That look used to scare me enough to send shivers down my spine; it was the epitome of the quote 'if looks could kill'. I wasn't a little girl anymore and I met his gaze with my own, looking regal and ready to take his shit.

"She is _not _a whore, and don't you _dare_ call her that."

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want to!"

"Not in front of me, you won't."

Sparks jumped between our gazes and the tension was tangible in the air. The crowd of people seemed irrelevant; let them hear what I had to say to a dick like Silver. I jabbed a finger, poking it into his chest. He stepped backwards.

"You do realize what this looks like, right? _You_, a trusty supporter of Ethan, dating Rosary! I believe you said to me only a few weeks ago that you though Ethan was the right choice for president?"

I watched his jaw tense, "Ethan is a good choice, but I _like_ Rosary, as in _like like _her. Plus, I've listened through on her ideas for the country and I like them, they make sense, maybe more sense than anything Ethan's come up with. Plus, he's fine with it… have you been kissing someone?"

I flushed brightly, "Of course not! I don't date! And what do you _see_ in her, Silver? She's so… fake."

He grimaced, "I see a whole hell of a lot more in her than I've ever seen in anyone else."

Why did that comment hit home? I glared at him, before shoving my hands in my pocket and turning around, "Whatever, Silver. Do whatever you want."

"It's not like he's not going to win even if I don't vote for him, Kotone! More than half the country is voting for Ethan!" He had a point there. Ethan _was_ the most popular candidate.

I crossed my arms, still facing away from Silver, "It doesn't matter… what matters is that you aren't on mine and Ethan's sides anymore." Would it be so dramatic to say he'd crossed over to the dark side? I didn't think so. I sucked in a deep breath, and then began to walk away.

"When did you become such a bitch, Lyra?"

First name. That meant he was serious, "When I grew up, Silver." I half turned to face him.

"Well, if that's what happened, then I liked you more as a kid. At least you were rational back then."

I felt a sense of déjà vu in this conversation, "You don't know anything, Silver. We barely even talk anymore."

"I think I know a lot, Lyra. You are constantly judging, swearing, making sure things go your own way and you can't accept change. You might have grown up, but you are immature."

I clenched my hands into fists, turning around completely to face my former red haired friend, "I don't need to hear out my flaws, Silver. I know them like I know the back of my hand. You always act like you are perfect, but I think you should give some thought into your own flaws."

This time, when I turned and walked away, I didn't look back and didn't let his voice stop me from leaving. Even as I moved through the crowd, I felt cornered. Ethan on one side, Silver on the other and the whole of Johto crushing down on me. I felt like any wrong move would leave me flattened against the floor.

I knew that anything else bad happening would break me.

Somehow, I ended up dancing with Will, following along in his graceful movement, ignoring the predatory smile on his face. He always looked like that, but I knew that he was completely smitten with Karen. He was doing me nothing but a favour. Will always knew when I wasn't feeling well, even if he didn't comment on it.

I'd known that nothing good could come from this dance.

I romantic slow song came on, people breaking up into their respectful couples. Will disengaged himself, heading away to find Karen, already looking flushed and having a stupid smile on his face. Wendy and Lance danced, Wendy resting her head on his well sculpted chest and Kris and Morty moved like one, with just small steps that barely even counted as dancing.

And I was left alone.

Ethan was following my wishes, staying hidden away in the sea of people and Silver was probably off somewhere, dancing with his new lady. I hugged my arms, turning in a slow circle to watch the people. I shouldn't have felt bitter, but in that moment I wished for something like I saw in these people.

I was alone.

Wendy and I sat outside of the steps of the Elite Fours back entrance, hot mugs of coffee gripped in our hands. Wendy's face was flushed from the night of dancing and she was sweating, looking too warm to be comfortable. All I felt was cold. I was chilled to the very bone.

"This has gone more than perfect. This night is… e_verything _I hoped it would be!" Wendy's gaze rested on the lightly lit night sky, a dreamy smile gracing her lips.

I gave my own smile, letting myself stare into the depths of my mug, at the swirls of milky coffee, "I hope it has been. You deserve it, after putting so much work into it."

Sighing, Wendy turned to me and said, "You're down, Lyra. I can always tell when you either aren't feeling good, or something's bothering you."

I gave a small frown. Luckily, I was a good liar, "It's nothing. My shoulders just bothering me."

Instantly I was assaulting by a bucket load of worry, "Oh my gosh! I never even thought of your shoulder! Is it bleeding again? Did you strain it while dancing? That's the arm that's always lifted to rest on the man's shoulder! It must have been strained all night!"

While my shoulder was aching, that wasn't my worst injury. It was something deeper. A sort of… realization. Between my feelings for Ethan, the fact that Silver was no longer a friend and that I just didn't seem to be able to fit into the romantic field of things I could be considered a complete wreck.

"It's not too bad. Just sore."

"Still…"

"I don't want you worry about me, Wendy. Not tonight, when it's your big dream come true. Just relax and let yourself have fun instead of trying to make everything perfect for me." I came off sounding more bitter than I should have and Wendy leaned back, looking annoyed and frustrated.

"Fine. I'll stop worrying then. I'm going to head back inside." She rose to her feet, turning and walking back into the building and letting the door close behind her, the drawl of music cut off to nothing more than a light murmur. I reached up and rubbed at my forehead, alone again-, with just my own company.

"What am I doing with myself?" The murmur of my voice was almost too quiet for even me to hear.

The mountainous range in front of me was beautiful, trees adding green to the shades of brown, the occasional river a startling splash of white foamy blue. Down here, away from the development of civilization, only Pokémon roamed. Pokémon and whatever spirits have taken it upon themselves to populate the area.

Behind me the door cracked open, casting a splash of light across my hunched over body. I didn't want to turn, because I was sure it was either going to be Silver or Ethan. I couldn't take Silver's judgemental attitude twice in a night, or deal with Ethan's romantic advances.

Instead, as I turned around, I saw Lance. He had undone his tie and it hung loosely around his neck, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed. It was the look in his eyes though, panicked and broken, that spelled out bad news. His voice was like a broken record, as if he'd been repeating the same words over and over again for the last hour.

"Bruno's dead."

**Soooooo! I'm so sorry this chapter had so much crap in it x.x but it had to be done so we can start to get into the real story! There isn't any actual club dancing in the dance, because I'm too lazy to write about Wendy and Lyra bobbing up and down. Deal with it :P R&R and I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a pantser. **

**I have been a pantser for as long as I could remember. I never plotted, it didn't help me. It got me all bored and then I lost inspiration and just quit the novel. I didn't complete half the novels I wrote. But suddenly I… don't want to be a pantser! I want to **_**plot**_**. I plotted out one story and now I'm addicted to it! I'm pantsing this story and I keep losing my train of thought on the whole thing. **

**It's not like I pantsed from the beginning. I plotted it out completely at first, but then I went and lost the paper all my plotting was on. I was so frustrated I didn't bother to try and rewrite it, and now I don't have **_**time**_**. Between nanoing, working and all that other fun/boring stuff! **

**But I'll just keep writing… lots of fillers… with suspenseful plot thrown in there like spice… **_**until the election kekekekeke.**_

**What was that? Nothing at all! On to the reviews!**

_**Sapphiet: **_**I bet you there backs do break, and they are just propped up and stuffed! While killing him would be a good plot teaser, I think I'll have to follow along with my slim idea of what's actually going to happen. Too bad. ETHAN WILL NEVER LEAVE HER ALONE CAUSE HE'S IN LUUURRRVVVEEEE! …Hehe :I Bruno is dead cause he is the first of the many deaths I have planned out, cause I'm going to put my characters through hell. Yay! *claps* Thanks for the review, they always make me smile! **

_**Izzzzie: **_**Haha that's what I was going for :3 I was kind of worried about how people would react to that. Bruno wasn't a very big character, but he was certainly a random death, if anything! Thanks for the review!**

_**Iluvskittlesxp: **_**Since he's not going to play a role in the actual plottiness of the story, I can't guarantee that I will be able to fit Red into the book, but I'm trying to see a place where he'll fit right in ;) Since I love him to! Thanks for the review!**

_**Splitheart1120: **_**But she is!~ That is the horror of it! KEKEKEKE! All I can say is keep reading to find out, and thanks for the review ;)**

**It's really late while I'm typing this up x.x I swear to god…**

**One question… Ethan or Silver? (In Lyra relationship sense.)**

_**Disclaimer: I own naught a thing about Pokémon.**_

**Chapter 7**

_I'll kill them_, was the only thought in my mind, the amount of anger making my hands shake.

They'd shot him, straight through the head, an instant death, before carving a large 'R' into his chest with some sort of jagged knife. Then they'd just _dumped_ him in an alley in Blackthorn. He'd probably been on his way to the dance, but no one had known for sure if he was actually going to make it. He'd been saying that he might be going to see family that night.

So no one had thought anything of it when he didn't show.

Anger, guilt and sadness. They weighed down on me, my head spinning, my hands clasped tightly around the back of the chair I was standing behind. Lance sat in it, his head in his hands, dressed in pure black clothes but without a cloak. He hadn't spiked his hair and it laid flat around his skull, making him look gaunt and lost.

I was just as much a mess. I had showered in the morning, yet I still felt dirty, like the death had contaminated me. My long, black dress shifted around my legs, my black outfit making me look ghastly pale. My hair fell around my shoulders in thin wave, instead of pulled up into a bun like usual.

The funeral was over, all there was left to do was bury him, and that didn't involve us. People were already starting to leave, heading for their cars, swiping tears from their eyes and murmuring about how sad it was for him to die so abruptly in life.

Karen sobbed, looking less composed then I'd ever seen her, and Will just sat beside her, staring with blank eyes at the slowly filling in grave. His mask was purely black. Everything was black. _Everything._

Wendy hadn't come and I didn't blame her. She hadn't known him personally, but she still took it as if her own daughter had died. Sobbing and snotting all over her pillows. She'd said she would come and felt so guilty when I told her not to, because she'd only be a train wreck of a girl once she got here.

I'd done my fair share of crying. At the wake, at home, in the arms of all my friends. Now, all I felt like doing was finding those Team Rocket members and murdering them, just as brutally as they had murdered Bruno. I'd never revelled in blood, but for the first time in my life I wanted to feel of someone else's life force on my fingers, slippery and wet.

I was so guilty, because I should have kept an eye on him; made sure he arrived safely or went to see family. I felt like if I hadn't been so tied up in my own drama, this would never have happened, and one of my friends would still be alive. I should have done _something_. _Anything._

Tears sprung to my eyes and I fought them back down. If I cried, Lance would cry, and if Lance cried, then the whole structure of our group would fall and crumble, leaving us as a sobbing, sniffling mess.

I slowly let go of the back of Lance's chair, turning and walking in the opposite direction, away from that gaping, black hole in the ground that my friend was being left in to rot. A familiar figure stood in the shadows of the trees to the left of the cemetery, and I made a beeline for her.

"I'm… so sorry, honey."

My mother's soothing voice almost broke me, and I let out a small hiccup as she wrapped her arms around me. She was shorter than me, only standing at around my knee, but she had my hair and my eyes. In everything except for height, I was the complete recreation of my mother.

"He's… he's _dead_, mum…"

"I know honey, and it's the hardest thing you'll ever be put through, this losing a friend business."

"It's my fault."

"Never, death can never be blamed on someone, unless it's the actual person that killed them." My mom had had a lot of death in her days, I knew that, whether it be my father, her own friends or her old Pokémon team. I'd never known any of them, even my father, so it didn't affect me, but sometimes I saw it in her eyes. A sort of… knowledge.

I slowly let my mom go, taking a step back and looking down into her brown eyes. She was getting old, little wrinkles starting to appear on her face and grey streaking the hair on her head, but she was spritely, and I knew she'd be here for a long, long time.

"I just… want to go home right now." Mom looked at me and gave an understanding nod, her lips turned down into a little, worried frown.

"Of course, sweetheart. We'll get you straight to your house."

"Not my house, mom. _Home._" Understanding lit her eyes up and she gave me a more radiant smile.

"You'll have to deal with Kris and Morty's kid."

I gave a small smile, "I think I'll manage."

New Bark Town had a feeling of familiarity to it. It was like stepping into a comforting atmosphere as soon as we arrived and for a moment I just stood there, letting it all wash over me, hearing the sentrets and pidgeys playing in the bushes.

Then… "Ly! Ly!"

I opened my eyes to see my little niece being wheeled towards me by Morty, who was giving a small smile. He hadn't known Bruno at all; I don't think he even ever talked to the guy, so he hadn't been at the funeral. It had actually been a very small group there, just his family and the elite four, plus the occasional gym leader that r_eally_ knew him.

Ray, my niece, looked like an adorable mixture of Morty and Kris. She had Kris's hair, light blue waves so far, but her eyes were all Morty, along with the headband he'd gotten her. She had Kris's complexion, though, not nearly as pale as Morty. I wasn't a big fan of kids, but as far as Ray went, she was pretty cute.

Plus, she liked me, for whatever unknown reason.

I knelt down as they reached me, stretched my hand out to run it over the soft fuzz on Ray's head, "Hey, sweetie!"

"Ly! Ly! I miss Ly!" She _was_ only two and still couldn't get 'r's' quite right.

"I missed you to, Ray!" I unbuckled her from the chair, lifting her into my arms and straightening up. Morty gave me a knowing smile.

"You may say you never want kids, Lyra, but the evidence speaks otherwise."

"I'm allowed to tolerate one or two," I could even manage a glare at Morty. I still felt too broken and the feel of Ray in my arms, squishy and warm, was enough to calm me down slightly. I'd finally found a good thing about kids, "Where's Kris?"

While Ray repeated her mom's name, making it sound like 'kiss', Morty pointed towards their house, which had been built beside the lake front, "She's cooking a meal for Ray."

I gave a slow nod, and then began walking in that direction. Ray wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing a sloppy kiss against my cheeks that brought a small smile to my lips. I returned it, but only half-heartedly.

"I'm… so sorry, Lyra." I froze up. Oh right, I'd completely forgotten that Ethan still lived here, in this little secluded town. Not many people actually _knew _where he lived, being as it would be dangerous if they did, enough people wanted him dead, there was a lot of gangs in Johto, but I knew where he lived because people didn't think I was going to kill him.

I turned to face him, staring at his awkward face, his tired eyes, "It's fine, Ethan. I'm fine." That, at least, was the truth. I hadn't had my brains blown out.

Ethan rubbed a hand over his face, his hair falling in limp waves over his eyes, "I feel like there should be something more for me to say."

"There isn't," I turned to go, resting my cheek against Ray's head.

"Lyra!" I paused, "I… want to apologiz-"

I whipped back around, ignoring Ray's excited squeal, "Will you _please_ stop apologizing? I don't give a sh- frig if you are feeling bad about kissing me. It happened, now let it go. I'm not here to argue about our relationship. I'm here because a close friend of mine died and I just- I just-," Tears rose up in my eyes, finally spilling over my cheeks.

I stood there, feeling embarrassed as the tears ran down my cheeks. There was no stopping them, no matter how much I fought against them, because they just kept running.

Then, Ethan stepped forward… and hugged me.

I rested me head against his chest, staring with wide eyes at nothing. Ray still cooed in my arms, seeming oblivious to the confusion and sadness above her. For a moment I wished to be able to escape all this, because I wasn't old enough to understand.

Then, I turned my head and sobbed into Ethan's shirt.

"So, they don't have any leads to where Team Rocket's at?"

Me and my family, including Ethan, were all sitting around the kitchen table in Kris's house. Kris had her head leant against Morty's shoulder, staring at Ray who was playing with Shakra on the floor, while Ethan sat across from me. Mom was sitting on the other side of Kris and Morty, fiddling her fingers. She kept glancing over at the dirty dishes, just wanting to scrub them.

"None at all," I spread my fingers over the table, inspecting each of my finger nails separately. My shoulder ached, but at least the stitches had been removed.

My eyes were red and puffy, I could just feel them, and Ethan kept staring at me with this worried gaze, like he expected me to break into a million pieces at any moment. I wouldn't have been surprised if I did. I felt fragile and thin, like a sheet of glass.

"Are the police doing anything?" Goddamn Ethan and his questions. It didn't help me at all, just making my hands shake even more.

"They're searching for clues, talking to people that may have been there when it happened. The most anyone seems to know is that they heard a gunshot then saw some shadowed figures jump into a van and speed away."

"No mysterious vans have gotten ditched in a lake anywhere?"

I jerked to my feet, glaring across the table at Ethan, "God dammit, Ethan! Can you not take this seriously?"

Ethan stared back at me calmly. He never got annoyed. He may get passionate, or frustrated, but never annoyed, "I'm just trying to get my own take on the situation, Lyra."

"Don't you have somewhere you should be? Some conference? I thought you political people were supposed to be busy?"

"I'm allowed to take a few days off when one of my friends are hurt."

Everyone at the table stayed silent, watching the exchange. Kris and Morty just clung to each other tighter, but mom had knowing eyes on me, boring a hole into my very soul, picking out all those little feelings for Ethan I was struggling with.

I stepped away from the table, walking away, "I'm going to my room, in _mom's_ house."

Nobody stopped me. Outside, it was sunny. I didn't feel like it should be such a beautiful day, especially when someone I loved had died. The sky should have been ridden with clouds, and drizzle would have set the scene perfectly. I stopped in the middle of the little town, just… looking.

Elm's old, abandoned lab still lay in the shade of the trees, long abandoned after his death. That'd been almost three years ago, the old man dying of an infection from a glizor cut that'd he'd obtained while doing field work. It'd been very abrupt, since one day he was just as healthy, and the next he was slowly dying away in a hospital.

I turned away from the lab, it gave me the geebies, just seeing it crouched there under the shifting light filtering through the leaves. My mom's house was to the very right of the lab, small, square and falling apart. I kept trying to convince her to fix it up, but she said that shingles hanging off the yellow roof gave it _character. _

The door opened with a loud creak, it needed to be greased again, the windmill high above creaking as the wheel tried to keep turning even after years without maintenance. Mom had turned the lights off before leaving the house, and I flicked them on before kicking off my heels.

There were only two rooms to the bottom floor, the kitchen and the living room, and it was s_eriously _open concept, you could see right into both. The rooms never changed. The couch was the same old, brown one that I'd spilled milk on at the age of five and the television was a huge box, the screen filled with static no matter if it was sunny or raining.

The counters in the kitchen were stained yellow from years of spills, the refrigerator older than Kris. One of the table legs had been broken off and we'd propped it up on some thick books about poffins or something, and those books hadn't moved since.

It might have seemed shabby and sickly, maybe even unsanitary, with its dim light and many stains, but it was my home and my very favourite place in the world. Any time I came back here I instantly felt better, and today was no exception.

I walked up the creaking stairs, which led up into a hall. There was four doors in the hallway. Two led to my mom and Kris's bedrooms, one leading into the annoyingly small bathroom and the last one leading into my own bathroom. I walked over the sickly green carpet in that direction.

Mom never moved any of my stuff, not since I'd left at the young age of thirteen, coming back as a newly matured fourteen year old. I think that was the year that I'd grown up, between fighting Team Rocket, witnessing all of Johto and then most of Kanto, and seeing so many Pokémon I couldn't even remember then names of them all.

My bed sat pushed into a corner so it would take as little room as possible, the pillow and sheets left to be unwashed and gather dust after I left. My little PC was long dead, having broken after my and Ethan had knocked in onto the floor in a heated battle between my Meganium and his Marill. I'd won, obviously, but Meganium had been way too fit in the room, so it was my fault the PC was broken.

I pulled open my dresser, looking at the rows of jeans, shorts and most of all, coveralls. So many pairs of coveralls. All the same ones, too. People must have thought I was intensely greasy back in the day. I pulled out a pair, holding them to my body. It was hard to believe I'd even fit into these.

I shoved them back inside and slammed the door shut, before sitting down on my bed. I swore I saw a little cloud of dust rise up around me. I'd have to talk about my mom about that.

"Oh… my god," Abruptly, my head fell into my hands, shoulders hunched and breath coming out in raspy gasped. Bruno was _dead_. I was _never_ going to see him again. _Ever. _

Just when I thought they'd finally went away; the tears welled up again and spilled over my cheeks. This time I didn't try to hold in the loud, body shaking sobs. It's not like there was anyone there to hear me, anyway. I fell sideways, hitting my head on my dusty pillow and pulling my knees up against my chest.

I sobbed there for who knows how long, the tears falling sideways over my cheeks, dripping over my nose and falling onto my pillow until it was practically soaked. My sides ached from sobbing so loudly, but I felt _better_. Like crying had… finally mended something inside of me.

I lay there for a long time afterwards, just staring at nothing, the sky slowly dimming into darkness outside. No one came to try and find me, they left me alone.

So why did I feel so hurt when nobody showed up?

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R and I'll hand out cookies or something like that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So… many… distractions. I swear I'm going to fail Nanowrimo this summer, just because I keep getting **_**distracted**_**. Turns out I'm busy in the summer. One, I keep getting sick. Two, my friends want to **_**see **_**me O.o Three, camping, so… much… camping (with said friends) Four, procrastination is my middle name. And five… well, no inspiration. **

**But pep talks give me inspiration, and I got one today from Nano! I'm going to write FIVE THOUSAND WORDS TODAY (As of July 14****th****)… Hopefully **

**So… does anyone like Ethan? At all? Because I'm not gonna lie. I'm a true blue Soulsilvershipper, but at the moment, for this version of Lyra in this story, I like Ethan more. (Don't shoot me) He's sweeeeeet :3 (in my mind). **

_**SPOILER? NOT REALLY Dx**_

_**Sadly, plot does not bind them together D: **_

_**FAKE NOT REALLY A SPOILER OVER**_

**Let's just say that the next three or four chapters were created my lack of inspiration and my need to right something **_**fabulous**_**. Sorry guys Like I've mentioned time and time again, the real plot doesn't come into play until the election. (kekekekekekekeke)**

**Review time!**

_**Izzzzie: **_**Rhetorical? That's no fun D: That means no spoilers! (Oh god, why must I like spoilers so much?) I won't say anything, though. It is my vow to let the suspense grow and grow… then die flatly, in this book! Bruno's unimportant, you can forget about him now. Thanks for the review :D**

_**Splitheart1120: **_**ETHANS EVIL IN EVERYONES HEAD ITS KINDA FUNNY :P Thanks for the review ;)**

_**FluffyMareep: **_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry *pats back* I swear, lots more people are going to di- Ah… live and have happy lives forever and ever :D Thanks for reviewing. **

_**Sapphiet: **_**Isn't Team Rocket supposed to be evil though? :3 That's what makes them so fun to write about! Hehe! Poor Ethan, more hate :P I'm sure a black cloud of depression is following him around by now :I I doubt he even realizes that he was not being serious, but he wasn't, so it's his own fault. Thanks for the review! You know how much I appreciate them ;)**

**Nobody answered the question in the notes D: But I'm guessing by every ones reactions here they're all thinking 'Silvers better :D' **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I find the editing really crappy lately because I'm trying to write so much in a day now and I just… don't… have… time! So I apologize! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

**Chapter 8**

Lance glared at me fiercely, "You are _not _going out into that city looking for Team Rocket members. I don't _care_ if you take your Pokémon and I don't _care_ if you are our best bet of getting a lead. The election in two weeks and I _don't want you dead_."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Jeeze, Lance. Don't even have the decency to pretend that you don't want me dead because you _actually like_ me! So what, after the election I can just go and get myself killed, no problem?"

Lance sighed, "You _know _that isn't what I meant."

"It sure as hell sounded like it."

Turning away, my red headed friend walked across my kitchen, clenching and unclenching his hands. I knew he was on the brink of punching something, probably a wall, but I didn't back down. I knew I was right. _Someone_ had to get out there and start looking, and not someone like the police that we all knew were slacking on the job.

_Guns didn't scare me. _

It'd been five days. Five days since Bruno's funeral, and five days that the police had been 'looking' and nothing had come up. Impatience made my toes curl, and I'm sure that my eyes blazed with irritation. I felt crazy, at least. I was dressed in sweats and a tank top, my hair pulled into a messy ponytail, but the loose pieces were frizzing around my head because of humidity.

I'd never felt so restless in my life. My fingers were actually twitching as they came up to mess with the ponytail at the back of my head. I hadn't left the house on my own for the last five days, all on Lance's orders. This time I couldn't convince him that I needed time alone, though. I was stuck as a captive created by the fear of me dead.

_I wasn't scared of death. _

"At least let me leave the house, Lance."

"We've discussed this time and time again. Stop arguing, Lyra. You know I'm seeing sense."

I walked forward, slamming my fist onto the table, "_How_ is this seeing sense? How is letting a bunch of competent imbeciles look for the people that killed Bruno make sense? You're treating me like I'm a little kid, someone that can't protect themselves, but I _can_. Get me a gun; give me _one_ guard instead of five. I don't care! Just let me out of this goddamned house past the _lawn!"_

Lance just stared at me calmly, "You might not be able to see that I'm right yet, but I swear I'm only doing what's best for you-"

"_Goddammit let me out!" _I slammed my fist down again, blind with rage.

_I wasn't scared of those bastards Team Rocket!_

Lance moved forward, reaching out to take a hold of my wrist, but I jerked away, whipping my arm out and knocking over a chair. It clattered to the ground loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the kitchen as fast as I'd started raging.

Brown eyes stared at dark blue ones, a staring contest between me and Lance. My chest heaved and my hands trembled at my sides. When had I become so violent?

"You… have no right… to keep me here."

Lance shook his head again, "I can't let you leave, not this ti-"

I gave an angry cry, turning away and stalking down the hall. Lance didn't follow me, which was a relief, because what I'd suddenly begun planning wouldn't work if he followed me around like I was a captive. I turned into my room, pushing my door closed behind me.

I went straight to the dresser, yanking open the bottom drawer where all my casual clothes were. Dropping my sweat pants, I pulled on a pair of jeans, followed by a baggy blue sweater. I pulled a pair of sandals out of the very corner of the drawer, slipping them onto my feet.

I pushed the drawer shut and straightened up, turning towards my desk and grabbing a black and white cap I'd gotten a few years back, just for when I was working around home. My ponytail bounced out through the hole in the back, and when I looked in the mirror I wasn't the formal, refined Lyra Kotone. No, now I was just another person you'd see on the streets.

But just in case… I grabbed Meganium's poke ball, before slowly peeking my head around the door. I could see the flicker of the television coming from the living room; Lance was watching something, which meant I was good for sneaking out. He would have his attention completely turned towards the show.

Moving as silently as a ninja down the hallway, I took the stairs leading onto the roof two and a time, before realizing with a jerk that I hadn't brought a flying type. Back around I went.

Back again, this time with a pidgeot that only left the box for moments like this in hand, I reached the roof, letting the flying type loose into the sky. Pidgeot flew down, nuzzling my cheek. Funny how a Pokémon confined to a poke ball most of the times could still be affectionate towards its owner.

Pushing the guilt down, I ran my hand through her silken feathers, "Think you could take me to Goldenrod City, Pidgeot?"

Pidgeot gave a soft cry, as if she realized that I was trying to sneak away, before crouching down. I scrambled onto her large back, jerking wildly as she spread her wings and took flight into the sky. My fingers tightened painfully into her feathers, I'd never liked flying.

With nausea making my face pale, I watched the scenery fly by, trees at first, then houses. The closer we got to Goldenrod, the more cities there were. Ecruteak had grown in size dramatically, which made me rather sad. The history was slowly fading from the print of the city.

Goldenrod came into view with a flourish, tall sky scrapers raking the sky and bright lights taking away the natural beauty of the area. Streets twisted and turned through the constantly growing city, throngs of people moving as one. Goldenrod had the most traffic in all of Johto and it could almost be difficult to move with all the buses and taxis rushing up and down the streets.

Pidgeot came to a graceful land, the throng of people parting to give a wide berth to the Pokémon. It was easy to tell how Pokémon wasn't a needed factor in our lives any longer. Nobody walked along with Pokémon anymore. It was all business, business, business. I even got a few dirty looks from people passing.

Returning Pidgeot so that she didn't get trampled on by the many people pressing forward in the crowd, I joined the throng of people, walking along and craning my head to try and spot someone suspicious looking. The sun disappeared below a building. It wouldn't be long until it was dark out.

_I _wasn't _scared of Team Rocket. _

I took a left, entering a small café that looked trustable. Small round tables dominated the room, only one woman working behind the cash register while another cooked. Walking up slowly to the counter, I glanced at the menu, "Small coffee, please. One sugar, one milk."

The woman nodded, typing in the order and looking bored out of her mind. I turned to look out at the large crowd, eyes distant. It was weird to not have everyone knowing who I was. In smaller towns, like Mahogany, everyone knew my name. Here in a city, though, I may as well have just been another traveler.

I knew that Team Rockets grunts would know me by sight, which was what I was counting on. I needed one of them to see me, to come after me, so I could see them, and get them.

Or so I hoped.

"Miss, your coffee?"

I turned, taking the drink in my hand, "Thank you." Taking a seat at a table in the farthest corner of the room from the door, I opened my coffee, which was made much too strong, or either was the last of a batch. I stared out at the crowd, my eyes unfocused.

Once the sky had dimmed until it was streaked with red, I stood, throwing my now cold coffee into the garbage can. My hands fiddled with the two poke balls at my belt, nervousness making my stomach flip over.

As I stepped out onto the street, I glanced around. What were _really _the chances of Team Rocket being here? Sure, this was the most populated city in Johto, but it wasn't like the place was just_ swarming_ with Rocket Grunts. Not like back when I was ten.

I was jostled and pushed as I walked through the street, watching around me with weary eyes. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen.

_Maybe I was wrong coming here… maybe Lance was right._ I clenched my hands into fists, wanting to squeeze my eyes closed. It hurt to just think that Lance might be right, because Lance was _never _supposed to be right.

…Okay, Lance was usually always right.

"Lyra?"

I came to a stop, staring at Silver. He was seated on a bench, just idly watching people walk along the street. I'd actually never seen him look so casual, in plain, navy coloured jeans and a green sweater. Why he was dressed like that, I wouldn't know. He looked like a damn Christmas ornament with that bright red hair.

"Oh… hey , Silver." I couldn't bring myself to say some snide remark to him. I shoved my hands into my pockets and kept walking.

"Whoa! Wait up, Kotone!" There was a swear from behind me, probably as the crowd jostled Silver, before his long fingered hand closed around my upper arm, pulling me to a stop.

"I'm not in the mood, Sil-"

I almost fell flat on my face as Silver jerked me to the left, pulling me through a door and into a small, comfy restaurant. He pulled me all the way to a table for two, barely giving me a chance to say or do anything with the pace he was keeping.

Finally letting go of my arm, Silver sat at the table and looked up at me, waiting for me to sit. I just stood there, frowning down at him, before finally sighing and pulling the chair out, sitting down and crossing my legs.

"What do you want, Silver?" I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Silver snipe at me, especially not so soon after Bruno had died.

Silver reached forward and took the pepper shaker, fiddling with it, "You look like you need someone to talk to."

I raised my eyebrows, "What's this I'm hearing, the oh-so-mighty Silver being a good friend?"

He frowned, slamming the pepper shaker down with a thud, "If you want to argue, Kotone, than go right ahead, but this doesn't seem like the time for something like that."

I picked up my empty glass, staring into its depths, "…You're right."

"I usually am," I wanted to wipe the smug smirk off his face, but I just frowned at him.

"I thought we agreed this wasn't to time to be acting like this?"

Silver leaned back, crossing his arms, "Using my own words against me. Very mature," I gave him a look and he sighed, "Okay, okay. Sorry," It was the truth when I said that me and Silver always clashed.

A waitress approached our table, smiling brightly, "Welcome, please take a look out our menus," she passed us each a menu, which I set down instantly. I didn't have an appetite, "Anything to drink?"

"Just water, please," I murmured, Silver taking the same. The waiter walked off and Silver flipped open the menu.

"Aren't you going to order anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

There was a long, drawn out awkward silence, where I just sat and stared out the window, the frown on my mouth feeling permanent. Once the waitress came with our waters and left again, Silver spoke.

"So, aren't you supposed to be confined to house arrest or something, for your own safety?" The sarcasm in Silver's voice was tangible in his tone.

"How do you know about that?" I hadn't been in contact with Silver since our argument at the dance. Irritation still boiled under my skin from that night, but I couldn't seem to stay angry. My emotions felt like tides, everything washing back out before it lasted. Now that I was actually here, in the city, me sneaking out seemed childish and foolish.

"Everything you do is on the news. You should have heard the controversy over you dancing with Ethan at that thing your agent worked up," Something bitter touched the tone of his voice and I looked up, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sure you're all over the news to, dating Rosary," I bit down on the words 'the whore'. I'm not here to fight, I'm not here to fight, I'm _not_ here to fight.

Silver smirked, "I've been labeled as unimportant by the media. They all think Rosary's going to dump me the next chance she gets."

"And she isn't?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

I snorted, taking a sip of my water, "Sounds like true love."

Silver sighed, "Can you just leave us alone, Kotone? What does it even matter to you?"

I didn't answer, just staring out the window, before saying in a tight voice and hopefully dropping the subject, "I need to… do something. Something normal. Something I used to do back before I was champion."

Silver watched me for a long moment, inspecting my face, and I couldn't help the flush that touched my cheeks, "I think… we should have a Pokémon battle."

I laughed bitterly again, "Battling isn't really something I'm cut off from by being a champion, Silver."

"But you haven't had a battle with your old rival for almost two years. Come on, just our starters. I know that one of the two poke balls on your belt holds Meganium. You wouldn't come to the city without her for protection."

I looked up to inspect Silver. His chiselled face was as stoic as ever, his thin lips turned up into the smallest of smirks, silver eyes flickering with a knowing look. Once again, I noticed how he had grown, became… attractive. From his red hair to the structure of his face, Silver was a beautiful person.

I, on the other hand, was average and awkward.

Sighing, I shrugged my shoulder, "Doesn't sound like a half bad idea, but where in the world would we have the battle? The days where you can fight in the middle of the streets are over. There's actual traffic out there."

Silver's smirk grew, "Do you really think I just chose this restaurant at random? There's a battle room right over there," Silver pointed and I turned to look. True to his word, there was a swinging door, a small poke ball symbol with an arrow pointing down at the door. I hadn't seen one of these for a long time. They'd been built into most bars, restaurant and shops a few years back, when people where prone to challenging other trainers without thinking.

We both rose to our feet, me giving Silver a dirty look, "Are you sure you weren't just trying to lure me in here so we could battle?"

He laughed. I could still remember the days when he never laughed. When it was all frowns and hating the world with a passion. I liked to imagine I helped him with that, that somehow me convincing him that being nice to your Pokémon had changed him, but in the end I knew that it was just him coming to the realization that his life wasn't all that bad, that he had people in the world that actually loved him, like me.

Like a sister, of course.

"I may have had a battle in mind, but trust me, I know for sure that this is the correct kind of therapy for you!" I barked out a laugh, following along behind Silver. Like a gentlemen, though he was far from that, he held the swinging door open for me.

The judge running the battle room jerked as the door swung back into place, looking up at us in surprise. It had probably been a long time since anyone had come to battle in here. Even as the man spoke, he sounded uncertain with himself.

"O-oh, are you here for a Pokémon battle?"

Silver waved a hand at him dismissively, "No need for assistance, good sir, me and my lady are both capable of not demolishing this battle field. We are aged train-"

"Shut up, you idiot," Turning to the man, I smiled apologetically, "Don't mind him, he's a dickhead. He is right about us being ace trainers, though. Our Pokémon won't ruin the area."

The man nodded vigorously, greasy blond hair bobbing around his head, "Okay! I'll just… ah… sit back and enjoy the show," He retreated back to the chair he had been sitting on, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact. There wouldn't be any discussion with him through the battle.

Silver and I both moved to our separate sides of the field. Silver kept his poke balls on the back of his belt, and he reached back and unclipped one, tossing it high into the air. There was a burst of red light, which quickly formed into one of the biggest typholosions I'd ever seen. From the time he'd been nothing but a cyndaquil, Typhlosion had been bigger than average.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," I whispered the quote under my breath. I used to say it anytime Silver sent out his starter, convinced it brought good luck or something of the sort. I unclipped Meganium's poke ball, releasing the Pokémon.

Meganium swung her great head regally, before eyeing Typhlosion. The two weren't strangers, they'd battled more times than I cared to count and there was a sort of respect between the two. Typlosion towered over Meganium, but I knew that my Pokémon was more powerful. Still, there was always the type advantage…

"You ready, Kotone?" Silver smirked across the field at me.

I tossed my head, unconsciously mimicking the move my Pokémon had made, "Always, Body Slam, Meganium!"

Meganium didn't give Typhlosion anytime to prepare himself, charging forward violently and slamming his whole body weight into the fire type. Typhlosion grunted, taking a few steps back before tripping over his own, stubby legs, sending him crashing to the ground with a thud that shook the whole room.

"Don't give him a chance to react, Meganium! Magical Leaf!"

Meganium took a few steps backwards, glowing leaves rising into the air around her and swirling, swirling, swirling…

"Flamethrower, Typhlosion!" Typhlosion jerked his head up at his masters' command, still not managing to get to his feet. The fire types jaw seemed to unhinge itself, opening wider than I thought possibly, a deadly glow begin at the back of its throat.

"Now, Meganium!"

"Come on, Typhlosion!"

The two Pokémon let their attacks loose at the same time, a large, raging spiral of fire racing towards Meganium and the glowing leaves swerving to avoid it, slamming with brute force into Typhlosion. Meganium managed to jump partially out of the way, but the fire consumed the lower half of her body, sending her tumbling to the ground.

While the smoke cleared through a vent in the roof, the two Pokémon struggled to their feet, both looking bruised and tired. It wouldn't take many more attacks from either of the two for one to faint, but I wasn't going to lose this battle. Adrenaline pumped under my skin, my heart leaping up to pump wildly in my throat.

"Petal Dance, Meganium! Finish him!"

Meganium whipped her vines back and forth, beautiful pink petals spiralling up and around her. This move probably wouldn't knock Typhlosion out, but by the look on the fire Pokémon's face, it needed time to rest and recharge. We had lots of time.

The petals rushed forward as one, deadly in their speed and precision. Typhlosion roared as they slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground again. The petals raced back to spiral around Meganium, whirling faster and faster and higher and higher. The man running the battle area had finally looked up to watch, his mouth gaping open as he witnessed the heated battle.

"Come on, Typhlosion! One more Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion jerked his head up and a sense of déjà vu washed over me as the jaws unhinged. Meganium couldn't take two hits with an intense fire attack in a row. The petals blasted forward again, fire began to spill from between Typhlosions jaws. The petals struck the fire types chest just as he let loose another explosion of heat, the fire consuming Meganium completely.

The smoke filled the field completely, the vent taking many minutes to finally clear all of it out, and when it did, I saw the battered body of Typhlosion lying fainted on the ground, and Meganium…

Still standing!

"Yeah!" I pumped a fist into the air, before sprinting across the field to my Pokémon. Meganium looked battered and tired, and probably unable to battle any longer as well, but not fainted. Running a hand delicately over the soft flowers on her neck, I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You did fabulous, Meganium, the best I've ever seen, use synthesis."

A purring noise came from the grass type's throat, and her eyes squinted at me in pleasure. Meganium was my best Pokémon, and my truest partner. Wrapping my arms tightly around her neck, I gave her a tight hug, the rumbling in her chest growing larger. When I stepped back, she began to glow a light green, healing herself.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised you won, after all, you are the almighty champion," I looked up at Silver, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, you're just weak."

That always set him off, "I'm not weak! You're just stronger than me!"

"Which means you're weaker than me, making you weak," Silver fumed in annoyance, returning the fainted Typhlosion to his poke ball. The guy running the place gaped at me; he probably hadn't realized I was the actual champion. I ignored him.

Rubbing the smoke out of my eyes, I gave a smile, "I think you were right, Silver. A battle was just what I needed," I hadn't battled since before the election was announced and I hadn't realized just how much I missed it. I felt like I'd caught the battling fever again, the need to fight other, stronger opponents running through my blood. I'd have to challenge Lance once I got ba-

"Oh shit!"

Silver looked over at me, "What now?"

"Lance would have surely noticed me missing by now! He probably has the whole police force of Johto out after me!" I returned Meganium, turning and rushing towards the door.

I heard Silver run after me, but didn't think anything of it until he grabbed my wrist as the entrance of the restaurant, jerking me to a stop. I turned to face him, frowning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to go back to house arrest?"

The moment he brought it up, it was like my whole mood fell. My body sagged and I frowned. I didn't want to go back to being confined in my room, probably with a guard now that I'd run away. Silver sniffed haughtily, "Didn't think so. I say that we run rampant through Johto. They just built a new amusement park in Ecruteak."

I still didn't believe in the expansion of Ecruteak, but the idea of an amusement park did sound intriguing. I stared at Silver for a few minutes, then sighed and said, "I guess so."

Silver smiled, an actual smile. Not a smirk, not a sneer, a smile. It did wonders for the cranky look he always had on his face… until it fell away, "Ah… I might have said that on impulse, Lyra… I'm meeting Rosary there."

My eye twitched and I frowned. Of course, a date with his 'oh so nice girlfriend'. Jealousy flared up in my stomach, which only made my frown deepen. It's not like Silver's girlfriend should affect me that way. I glared daggers at Silver, then an idea popped into my head and I smiled.

"No problem, I have someone I can invite to."

Relief flushed Silvers face red and I pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open with ease and dialing the number.

"Hey, Ethan? It's Lyra. Do you want to come with me and Silver to the amusement park in Ecruteak?"

**A few more notes right here. **

**Yes, I know! Typhlosion probably should have beat the living crap out of Meganium. But on my game, Meganium's level 78, while Typhlosion would stay the same as at the Dragon Den. Level 60. Plus, I wanted Meganium to win :)**

**Flamethrower isn't a charging move, but I needed it to be for this battle. Since you probably won't see that move again, it won't matter. **

**THAT'S RIGHT LYRA INVITED ETHAN.**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This… is… the weirdest… chapter in this story…**

**I mean, the plot bunnies pinned me down and made me write it. This should never have happened. What's becoming of me? Plus, it seems all the chapters I write are after one in the morning. Or at least this one was. That might explain some things. **

**Oh my, more Ethan dissing in the reviews :3 but I love it xD **

**I did not have time to read this over. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. **

_**Reviews: **_

_**Demacry: **_**I loved Bruno for the same reasons as you! But you must understand, I have no control over this story! It's the plot bunnies, I tell you! But I also like Will's mask. I mean… it's a mask :D Lyra's dresses would have pockets if I had my say in it! But you are right. That is a mistake, and someday when Nano's over I will jump on over to that chapter and edit it to pieces! Thanks for pointing it out! Well, if you want you can call Silver '?' whenever his name comes up :3 And I figure that if a ten year old can be champion then a twenty four year old president isn't that far off x3 since it's a whole lot less dangerous :P I plan on messing with your childhood a whole lot more :3 And sorry, no Jessie and James, and I'm doubting Giovanni, beside Silver mentioning him from time to time. Thanks for the review!**__

_**Izzzzie: **_**Spoilers make me happy when I see them, then sad later on D: And yep, double date :3 But I doubt Silver will like it. :3 Thanks for the review!**

_**Sapphiet: **_**Oh trust me, he's feeling it. I was slightly shocked to write a nice Silver as well, but be expecting more of it at times :3 Silver might be a dick, but at least he can give good advice! Lyra **_**always **_**wins! (That's why she's the champion). Maybe Lyra is bringing Ethan's hopes up for a reason :) Maybe… she likes him :O I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have my doubts! :D Thanks for the review!**

_**FluffyMareep: **_**I agree with you in the long run. Silver makes me want to squeal! 3 3 But who knows how it's going to turn out in this story :3 You'll see! Thanks for the review!**

_**Splitheart1120: **_**Oh yes, yes she did :D *cackles* She never hated Ethan. He **_**is **_**her bestie. They just had conflicting emotions, and now she might be changing her mind on that (not giving anything away). Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 9**

We flew to Ecruteak, Silver on his honchkrow, me on Pidgeot. This almost felt like back when we were both younger, when me and Silver would have races through the air and didn't have conflicts anymore… for about a year. Altogether, me and Silver always fought. It was in our blood or something. He was my rival, in almost all senses.

I'd seen the annoyance in his eyes when I said Ethan's name, and it pleased me enough to cackle. Instead, I just smiled pleasantly at him and waggled my fingers, which had turned that annoyance into anger and left him glaring at the side of my head for the next five minutes before he cooled down.

We reached Ecruteak and circled around the amusement parks, before coming to a rough landing at the entrance, both of us jostling and pushing the other to try and get there first. Sadly, Silver got in a good shove and I got sent toppling to the ground, skidding my elbow on the cement.

"Dammit, Lyra! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Silver leaped down beside me, crouching-

I grabbed the front of his shirt and knocked him over, sending him falling onto the pavement to with an 'oof' and a swear. Pidgeot and Honchkrow just landed and watched us with confused gazes, Honchkrow's maybe a little bit more contempt filled.

"Silver?"

Rosary stood there, looking confused and hurt. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, her blue eyes showing tears already starting to form in her eyes. Silver just rose to his feet, giving me a little tap in the stomach with his foot as he walked over to Rosary and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing a peck on her forehead.

"Hey, Rosary. This is Lyra, the champion. She's here or going to be here with Ethan."

"Candidate Ethan?" Lines appeared between Rosary's eyebrows, before her face relaxed into an easy smile, "Wonderful! He's the one candidate I can stand."

This dainty, kind woman wasn't what I'd been expecting. I'd been expecting someone possessive, bitchy and seductive, yet here I was laughing along with the woman I was supposed to hate. Despite her flighty attitude and appearance, there was a certain look in her eyes that spelled out intelligence. This woman was a politician, just like Ethan.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ethan's holler came from above and I looked up just in time to see him come fluttering down in a flurry of wings and feathers. He had a pidgeot, just like mine, except his was male.

The moment he was on ground, Ethan smiled at me. Every time I saw him, it was like our past arguments just washed right away, as if he'd already pushed them aside as insignificant. It always ended up with me being bitter towards him, and I feared that one of these times he'd come back at me angry. I didn't know how I'd deal with that.

Impulsive had worked so far, so impulsive it was. I stepped towards Ethan, "Hey, Ethan, I'm so-"

"Don't sweat it, Lyra. I know you're just being you," When he smiled, little lines crinkled around his eyes already at his age, but the hand that reached out and took mine was smooth, no calluses. I automatically tensed with his fingers around mine, and then forced myself to relax. I'd invited him, as a date, even if I still couldn't let myself like him.

Silver watched the two of us with narrowed eyes, the expression in their depths unreadable. When Ethan took my hand, Rosary reached out and took his, looking up at him with sparkling, childish eyes, "Come on! I want to ride the Rayquaza!"

That was the biggest coaster in the whole park. Three hundred feet high, with break neck turns and tons of twists. My stomach dropped into my feet just thinking about it, but excitement kindled in my heart, "Yeah! That's exactly what I need!"

Dragging Ethan behind me, I moved over to the entrance line, where we were forced to wait for almost ten minutes. The crowds were monstrous, but that was a good thing, since it meant almost no one would recognize us. Well, everyone would have recognized Ethan, but I slammed my hat on his head and Silver came up with a handy pair of sunglasses.

…we still got quite a few people staring at us.

The line up to the Rayquaza was even longer, but the four of us stood together in line, laughing and making jokes. I found myself really connecting with Rosary, which wasn't good, because she was the girl dating Silver, who had turned him against Ethan, and might just be trying to turn me against him to by becoming my friend.

Okay, maybe I was overreacting.

Silver's arm snaked around Rosary's waist and he pulled her close, and she let him. Automatically, I started to glare at the both of them, then bit my own tongue. I wasn't here to argue with the two people leaning on the metal bars across from me. I was here to have fun. To do things I didn't get to do on a normal day.

Ethan, however, seemed to have other things in mind.

His own arm snaked around my waist, causing me to jerk as his nails trailing over my back sent sparks dancing across my skin. I gasped, then looked up at him as he pulled me to his own side, smirking down at me mischievously.

"What in the world are you doing, Ethan?"

"Holding my girlfriend."

"I am not your girl-"

"Oh, give it a break, Lyra," Ethan sighed dramatically, like he was actually annoyed at me, but I knew him better than that. I could see the twinkle in his eyes, the barely contained laughter. I sighed, starting to twist my body out of his grip, but the man holding the gate to the right raced me to it.

"Continue forward, please," I turned violently, glad to get onto the ride and away from Ethan. The seats were set far apart, giving about a meter of space between each of them. Rushing onto my seat, I sat down and buckled up. Silver and Rosary pulled into the seats behind us. Their chairs were closer together, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosary grasp Silvers hand.

The only reason it bothered me was because she was another candidate. That was all. Zip.

The guys running the ride came around, checking the restraints holding us into the seats, confiscating any poke balls we had so that no Pokémon got set loose by accident and go crashing to the ground. I let mine go reluctantly, I always worried about them if they weren't in my own care.

"All clear!"

Bang!

The ride jerked forward with a jolt, my head clanking violently against the back of the seat and giving me an automatic headache. Holding in a grown, I sucked in a deep breath as we pulled free of the station, slowly tipping upwards and moving forward with a loud clanking, the car jerking forward with irregular movements. It hardly felt safe.

It was windy out, but the sky was a perfect blue. My hair blew around my face, into my mouth. Not very nice. Up, up, up… and over the top!

My scream spiralled up into the area, my hair blew out around me, and gravity ground me uncomfortably against the bar of the ride. My head knocked back again and again against the back of the seat and my headache pounded intensely against the front of my skull.

And I loved it.

"Oh… my… god," Rosary's flustered voice brought breathless laughter to come out my mouth. My arm was around Ethan for support, just like back in the old days when there wasn't that uncomfortable tension between us, and my head sat against his upper arm.

"That was the best thing I've ever done. Ever," I laughed again, still feeling dizzy. The twists and turns had turned my thoughts into gibberish.

Silver looked slightly queasy, but Ethan just laughed and hugged me with the arm around me, "You're cute."

I automatically giggled, because it was such a light hearted word, but then sobered up as I saw the one ride I'd truly enjoy. The one ride that entranced my heart more than any other ride I'd ever seen before. I opened my mouth, I raised my finger, I pointed…

"Ferris wheel!"

Ethan groaned, "Shit, she noticed it."

Ferris wheels, by far, where my favourite ride in the whole, wide world. Anytime I went to a park with anyone, if there was a Ferris wheel, then I'd be on it. They just had so many different personalities. They could be fun, they could be scary, they could be exciting and they could be romantic. There was just so many different… options of how you could feel on a Ferris wheel.

"Let's go oooooon iiiiiit!" My squeal could have busted ear buds.

From behind, I heard Silver mutter to Ethan, "God, she sounds like a ten year old again."

"You never even heard the worst of it."

Unsurprisingly, the line up to the Ferris wheel wasn't very long. There weren't many people who actually wanted to go on the wheel. These days, everyone was into roller coasters, water rides and drops. It was all adrenaline, adrenaline, adrenaline. We really were a messed up society.

Ethan, Rosary and Silver strolled up behind me, watching me bounce up and down and watch the ride with glittering eyes. I felt like a ten year old to. All I needed was a pair of coveralls, some pigtails and my bushy hat. Of course, if I showed up in the park wearing that, everyone would recognize me. I had been the topic of discussion for so long back then that other people had begun to copy my style for a while.

Until I stopped wearing it.

The bored looking woman running the line eyed us once it was our turn, taking in our group of four, "Only two at a time, people."

I pouted, "That's no fun!"

The woman sneered, "That's the rules."

Grumbling darkly to myself, I took Ethan's hand and dragged him onto the cart. It was closed in one, with glass windows and floors and two benched for two people. I took one bench, and Ethan sat across from me, his knees just barely brushing mine, sending chills up my spine.

With a jerk, the Ferris wheel moved when the door was closed on our cart, and I watched Silver and Rosary clamber into the next one, sharing a bench. I frowned at the way Rosary was practically sitting in Silver's lap, and flushed bright red when he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth.

Turning around abruptly, I smiled at Ethan, "So, how's it going?"

Ethan smirked, "Feeling awkward, Lyra?"

I snorted but then the Ferris wheel was put back into motion, starting its circular motion upwards. I turned and pressed my hands to the glass, watching the park get farther and farther away as we rose up and up. A smile seemed permanently put on my lips, until…

"Do you like Silver, Lyra?"

I flushed brightly, then turned to glare at Ethan, "Personal questions are a no no."

He smiled sadly, "So you do like him?"

I frowned, "Of course not. Silver's rude and a dick head. If anything, he's my rival. I definitely don't like him."

Ethan sighed, "Every time he does anything with Rosary, you get right possessive, Lyra. Is it really so unreasonable for me to think you like him?"

I sighed, reaching up a hand to wipe my hand over my forehead a few times. Was it hot in here or was it just me? "I don't like Silver, Ethan."

Ethan stared into my eyes, as if looking for the answer there, then looked down and muttered under his breath, "Do you like anybody?"

Where had the boy gone in Ethan? There was time when he was a player, or always trying to set me and Silver up. He'd been a prankster and fun loving, with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Now he was mature, calm and kind. He'd changed drastically, even if I hadn't noticed it.

I felt flushed and hot and we were both whispering, "I... I think I've told you before."

"I want to hear it again."

I'd come here to escape the election, to escape Team Rocket, to get away from all the weight on my shoulders. Wouldn't pulling through with this be doing all these things? I was trying to be impulsive here, but would be doing this be a bad thing, or a good thing?

I looked back up at Ethan slowly. Unconsciously, we'd both been edging closer and closer to each other. Ethan's hand rested on my knee, and it was so warm, like he held a little fire on his palm that couldn't burn me. I took in a deep breath and leaned in. Ethan started to lean back, as if he wasn't sure this was the right thing, then stopped. Our lips were only inches apart…

I leaned in and kissed him.

And the Bell Tower exploded up in flames.

The Ferris wheel was close to the Bell Tower, and both me and Ethan were thrown sideways against the door as the whole machine tipped dangerously to the right. A scream ripped clear from the throat as the door burst open, but because we'd both been sitting on opposite benches we landed against the glass beside the door instead of going spiralling into empty space.

Ethan gripping the bench with a knuckle white tension, the pupils in his eyes as large as they could get, "Lyra!" His arm shot out for me, as if he thought he could grab me and pull him over to my side to be with him, but he slipped on the awkward angle the cart was at, and then he was falling.

Fire and smoke billowed through the air, but I barely noticed, because Ethan was falling. We'd almost been at the top of the Ferris wheel, and he'd die if he fell from this height.

"Ethan!" My scream echoed and I didn't bother to look for Silver and Rosary as I steadied myself on the door, my hand grabbing Pidgeot's poke ball from around my waist and chucking it high into the air. The poke ball burst open, the bright red light illuminating the sky through the smoke. Pidgeot recoiled at the chaotic sight, then spotted me.

"Save Ethan! Get Ethan, Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot gave an understanding caw, then turned and dived into the smoke at a break neck speed. Pidgeot would only have a matter of minutes before he hit the ground, and I was putting his life into the hands of a Pokémon that barely ever had any practise in the air besides flying along with me.

"Lyra! Lyra! _KOTONE!"_ Silver's voice finally came to me, and I looked towards his and Rosary's cart. Their door was open to, but Silver had Rosary in a death grip, half hanging out the door as he tried to get my attention. I stared at him, watching his arm point wildly into the sky. Finally, it hit me, and I slowly looked up.

A beautiful Pokémon, a legendary I'd only seen twice in my life, but on the mural hundreds of times. Anger and pain radiated from it, and I could practically feel it. This was the Legendary Pokémon I'd bonded with all those years ago, as just a long trainer, and here it was again, but this time here because of chaos, because its sanctuary had been destroyed.

Ho-oh.

The Pokémon gave a scream of rage and sadness, not even the smoke managing to dull the natural shininess of its feathers. It was truly a beautiful Pokémon.

Pidgeot came barrelling out of nowhere, breaking my trance. I scrambled back into the cart, but before the flying type could reach us, before I could even register Ethan's pale face upon the back of the Pokémon, the Ferris wheel gave a great 'creeeeeek' and a moan, and began to fall.

My hands braced against the glass, the only thing keeping me from tumbling to the ground, and I screamed, a sound so loud it blotted out everything else. Terror filled my heart, and the heat from the fire made my skin feel like it was peeling off. I was going to die, because as soon as the Ferris wheel hit the ground, I'd be dead.

Honchkrow's wings blended in with the smoke, but I could make out Rosary's pale face, and Silver's tight one. He was looking at me and yelling something, but I couldn't hear him. It was too loud, between the roaring in my ears, the pounding of my heart and the creaking of gears from the Ferris wheel.

A pair of claws, long, curved and wicked, broke through my panic and my screams rose in pitch as the clutched around my cart. Ho-oh's wings spread above me, plotting out the dull light filtering through the sun. The talons tightened down once, and before I could react or prepare myself the glass shattered around me, glittering and reflecting the fire.

I screamed as I toppled over, falling into free space. The shattered glass slit my skin lightly in places, causing blood to trickle along my skin. Spinning, falling, spinning, falling. There was no stop to it…

Then those same hooked talons wrapped around my body, stopping my descent with a jerk and pulling me up, up, up and through the smoke. I linked my fingers through the talons, hyperventilating and still hearing my heart beat rushing in my ears. There was an almighty crash as the Ferris wheel hit the ground and I was sure that if I was on my ground, I'd feel it tremble under my feet.

I couldn't see Silver or Rosary, and Pidgeot and Ethan were gone, and I was being pulled away, flown far away, by the Legendary that had chosen me so long ago.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SUSPENSE? R&R, MY MINIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Derpity derp, hey there. Long time no see :3 **

**I must say, that I hate this story *whacks it a bunch of times with a hammer* I have absolutely no inspiration for it, but that may just be cause nano is sucking the life out of me. It is so difficult to keep up with the word goal during the summer. I have so much to do and so little time!**

**I even missed an awesome golf excursion for writing!**

**Anyway, altogether, I have about eighteen chapters written :D That is quite a few, if I do say so myself. But they aren't all edited so I can't just throw them all up at once. Sooorrryyy. **

**Onwards… this is a very odd chapter. You don't even see Ho-oh in it Dx But you do see Red :D I just randomly threw him in there cause I thought it was a good idea :3 Because I'm sure that lots of you are waiting for the SilverxLyra action I will tell you that it starts in… CHAPTER 15 DUN DUN DUN!**

**Reviews! **

_**Splitheart1120: **_**Lyra's fiiiine, no worries *bows* How would the story go on without her? And poor Ethan! All he wants is some lovin'! Eehee thanks for the review, you know how much I love them :D**

_**FluffyMareep: **_**Thank Arceus for furniture that knows when a books getting suspenseful xD I was going for intense! It's actually probably the third most intense scene in the book! Action wise, that is! First will obviously be climatic ending! Thanks for the review!**

_**Sapphiet: **_**Why in the world would Silver be jealous? I wonder :) Poor Ethan! But if we lock him in a cage the story cannot go on! The bell tower is just a terrorist attack. Why do any terrorist attacks happen? Usually to declare something, or just cause some one's pissed. We'll find out where Ho-oh took Lyra, though I am sorry about how anti climatic it is! Don't shoot me! And I'm sorry, but after these next few chapters the action will tone down, but then burst forth crazily! And that's when it will all start going to hell! :D Thanks for the review! I always love reading them!**

_**Izzzie: **_**OMG I LOVE YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm very unconfident in the way I write, and I'm always changing it a little in each story, so I appreciate your comment! It helped boost my confidence a bit :D In a few chapters, you'll hear some back story on Lyra and Silver, in the form of a songfic! I wrote it cause I had no muse at the time and I did for that :3 Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, even though I definitely did not! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up pretty please **

Something soft cushioned my body, yet everything ached. My fingers and toes refused to move, and my eyes seemed melded shut by exhaustion. I moaned quietly to myself as a breeze picked my hair up and caused it to tickle my face, the cool air causing relief to the hot burning on my skin.

I lay there was a long time, my eyes closed and my body limp, not knowing where I was. I felt like I'd just been put through a blender, but what had happened before was all blurry in my mind, as if the horror I'd been put through had tried to be blotted out by my mind. There had been an explosion, then fire, and Ethan almost dying, then me almost dying, but Ho-oh had saved me…

I jerked my eyes open with a gasp, sitting up, which caused a burn on my back to ache sharply. I fell back onto the softness, which turned out to be long grass. My breath came heavily and raggedly, and I stared around myself. I was in a forest, surrounded by trees, but the leaves and grass around me was all scorched black, as if the heat from Ho-oh had burned them.

No wonder I felt like a blow torch had been blown over me. I hadn't just been exposed to the flames from the explosion, but also Ho-oh's own internal heat.

I reached up shaking hands, feeling me hair. It had been burned worst, probably from blowing around in the wind and catching fire. It only went to my chin, and the ends were frayed and burnt. My arms were covered in little burns, nothing life threatening, and my clothing hung on my body like rags, holes dotting them here and there.

My mouth was dry, so when I tried to call out no sound was made. I struggled into a crouch, pressing my hands to the ground, and looked at my belt. Somehow, Meganiums pokeball had remained on my belt, and I unclipped it with weak, awkward fingers.

Meganium looked surprised to be out of the pokeball, as if she hadn't been out for a while. Who knows how long I'd been out here. At the appearance of me, she gave a cry, nudging me lightly with her snout.

"I… I'm… o-okay," Was all I managed to say, but Meganium didn't look convinced, the worry still living in her eyes.

To prove to her that I wasn't seriously injured, I pushed myself up into a crouch, then onto my feet, and was shown a whole new world of aches and pains. Wincing, I gave Meganium a wobbly smile.

"S-see, I-… I'm f-fine?" I coughed a few times to clear my throat.

Meganium growled under her breath, and then turned around to scan the area. I copied her, once again looking around, and didn't get any clues of where I was. Wherever Ho-oh had left me, it was far away from the danger at the Bell Tower, and far away from civilization of any kind. Actually, the temperature felt different, colder. There were goose bumps dancing across my skin.

I reached up to run a hand through my sooty hair. I wasn't worried, I'd camped out in the wilderness enough in my childhood to not worry about a few Pokémon, but I would like to know where the hell I was.

Fucking legendary set me off in who knows fucking where then had the fucking attitude to abandon me. I hate all Legendaries, they're all the same!

Meganium watched me slowly limp towards her. I couldn't read her expression any longer; it was something between amusement and worry. I sighed and stopped again, pulling the rags of my clothes tighter around my body.

"T-this i-is so," I coughed violently again, "m-messed u-up."

Maybe… I reached down to my hole spotted pants, slipping my fingers into my pocket slowly, trying not to graze the sore flesh on my fingers and brushing the tips of my nails against my phone. Somehow, it hadn't fallen out during the whole trauma.

I yanked it out and flipped it open, and found… no service.

"F-fuck!" I couldn't even swear violently.

"Lyra?"

The voice was soft, so quiet that I almost couldn't hear it over the sounds of Pidgey's and Starly's in the trees. Actually, it was a voice I hadn't heard in years, not since I'd put my heels onto the mountainous ridges of Mt. Silver. It came as a surprise.

Red looked exactly as I remembered. Almost five years older than me, with pitch dark hair and pale, pale skin. He wore a cap and clothes not suited for the snowy weather atop the mountain, yet never seemed to get cold, not in the short time I'd seen him. His red eyes were unnerving, almost unreal in the dim light of the trees.

"Re…ed?"

Red inspected me, his eyes showing little emotion, but I saw the way his lips tightened. He was actually worried, "What happened to you, Lyra?"

"A-a lot of c-crap… what are you d-doing here?" I know I sounded incredulous, but Red barely ever left his perch on top of Mt. Silver, not since he'd isolated himself off from humanity.

He gave me a dry look, "Seeing Ho-oh landing in a forest would bring almost anyone down," I think that was the longest sentence I'd ever heard Red say. I could have laughed, if my throat didn't feel like sandpaper.

"R-right,"

Red frowned, "You're a mess."

I gave him my own dry look, "Y-you don't t-think I r-realize t-this?"

Instead of answering, he walked towards me, "Pokémon center. Now,"

I coughed violently into my fist to try and recover my voice, "Pokémon centers are for pokemo-"

"And for humans, in case of emergency."

Red unclipped a pokeball from his best, releasing his Charizard. The good natured Pokémon looked at me, rumbling deep in his chest and shoving his head to butt me playfully in the chest, which almost sent me falling onto my back.

"Down, Char." At Red's command, Char recoiled, looking disappointed. Charizard was one of my favourite Pokémon on Red's team, and he knew it to. He used it to his advantage anytime I managed to scale Mt. Silver, which wasn't very often.

Red placed his hand on the back of Charizards neck, pulling him down so that the Pokémon crouched around waist level. It had always awed me how Red had this sort of… connection with his Pokémon. My Pokémon loved me, but they took commands, not motions.

"We'll fly," Taking my elbow, Red led me over to Char, and I didn't resist. My whole body ached. I did stop Red to pull off Meganiums pokeball, returning the Pokémon before Red ushered me towards Char again. Sighing irritably, I let Red actually lift me up and place me on the Pokémon. I was a few heads shorter then Red, and he was strong, so it was no feat.

Red clambered on behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me from flying off in mid-flight, "Hold on."

"I'm sure I'll be fi-" Char took off without command, probably from some order made by Red's foot, and I almost yelled out as I was thrown back against Red, only his grip on my keeping me from tumbling back to ground. Char moved with break neck speed, and exploded from the top of the trees with a flap of his wings.

"_Shiiiiiiiit_!" I managed to wrap my sore, tired arms around Char's neck, clinging on with whatever willpower I had left. I could have sworn I heard Red chuckle in my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut at one point, feeling nauseous. Pidgeot never flew this fast, and if she did it was only from my command, when I was prepared. The wind whistling in my ears made me feel disoriented and brought back flashes on memories from my flight entrapped in Ho-oh's claws. Shivers, not caused by the cold, ran down my skin.

We weren't that far from Mt. Silver, and with a beat of his wings, Char sent us rocketing down towards the Pokémon Center, slowing himself down by pulling his wings rigid and jerking back up. Even the landing wasn't gentle, the fire type crashing onto the ground and almost tumbling head over heels.

Gasping for breath, I stumbled off of the Pokémon and promptly vomited into a bush.

Red laughed, and I leaned back out of the bush, feeling disoriented, but still managing to glare at him. I'd heard Red laugh maybe a maximum of five times, and it was usually an offending sound. Char copied the noise, little flames spouting out his nose as his chest shook.

"Into the Pokémon center you go," Red took me by the elbow, pulling me towards the little, old building. It didn't even have an automatic door. Holes had been patched up on the roof and it was obvious it had been many years since the building had seen any sort of maintenance.

Walking into the building, Red called out, "Sarah?"

Out came the nurse that lived here. Her hair was blond, pulled to the side and done up in pigtail braids, and she was small, but she managed to keep connected with the outside world, unlike Red. At the sight of me, her eyes widened, and with a voice that chimed like bells said, "You're the missing champion!"

"Mmhmm."

She scampered over, reminding me of a child, "They've been searching for you for almost two days! Everyone thinks you died in the terrorist attack! Your names Lyra, right? Oh my goodness, this is the biggest day of my li-"

Red reached forward and pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, "At the moment, Sarah, she needs some medical attention."

Flushing bright red, the blond girl finally took in my condition, and instantly grabbed my arm, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! Sit down right here!" She pulled me over to a chair and shoved me down. I was almost too shocked to say anything. This girly nurse was so… different then the people I was used to.

Pointing at Red, she said, "You go use the phone to call up Lance. I'm going to patch Miss Kotone up."

I gave an awkward smile, "P-please," Another cough, "Just call me Lyra."

Sarah's face lit up in happiness, and she nodded wildly, "Oh! Thank you so much!" Then she scampered off into a different room, probably to get bandages.

Red didn't look happy about having to use a phone, but he dragged his feet over anyway, picking it up off the wall and looking at over, before jabbing in the numbers half-heartedly. It surprised me that he knew Lance's number, but I didn't comment on it, instead just taking stock of where I hurt the most.

The whole of my thigh felt burnt, but not so severe that I couldn't walk on it. I was covered in to many cuts and bruises to count, whether from the falling glass or knocking against Ho-oh's talons again and again as we flew. There was one bad burn stretching across my ribs, and when I touched my skin and looked at it closely, I could see I'd gotten a sunburn, as if the heat from Ho-oh had burnt me like the sun.

I didn't want to look in a mirror, because I knew I'd look a mess.

Tears filled my eyes. The Bell Tower had been destroyed, brutally and without warning. Ho-oh's sanctuary would forever be gone, or at least the natural version. It hurt me to think that the bird would forever be forced to roam, without a landing spot to claim as its own. I knew that the Legendary rested countless times at the top of the tower, even if it was a rare occurrence.

"Lance?" Red's voice sounded as reluctant to talk to the former champion as his body looked. I could just barely make out the tired drone of Lance's voice, greeting Red, probably planning to explain to him what had happened to me.

"I found Lyra," Lance's voice spiked louder and more enthusiastic, almost demanding, and Red frowned, "She's fine, beat up. We're at the Mt. Silver Pokémon Center."

Lance said something quickly, and Red simply answered with an, "Okay," Before hanging up and turning to me, "Their coming."

Relief washed over me, and I reached up to run a hand over my face, which burnt more than made me feel better. Sarah came rushing out, carrying burnt ointments, bandages and a lot of peroxide to sterilize my cuts.

And next came a good twenty minutes of pain.

Sarah chattered in my ear non-stop, about how it was an honour to meet me and how her mother had knew me and always talk about how I was such a good person. It was a little embarrassing, and looking at Sarah, I also felt pity. She was young, too young to be running a Pokémon center on her own.

Red leaned back in the corner, not saying anything, just supervising, which was how he liked it. At one point, Pikachu appeared, but it was at some time that I hadn't been watching, and when I looked over next Pika was just resting on Red's shoulder, watching me with eyes that could make anyone nervous. It was a truly powerful Pokémon.

Sarah flushed brightly suddenly, looking away as she wrapped up my ribs. I was pretty much naked except for the endless bandage she'd been wrapping around my chest, but Red had just looked away. He didn't have any interest in that kind of stuff.

"I know it might seem much, at a time like this, but can I have you autograph, Ly-"

She was cut of abruptly as the door to the Pokémon center smashed open, and in walked Lance.

"Oh shi-" I didn't even get the words out of my mouth before he spotted me, strutted over, grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me to my feet.

"You stupid imbecile. I knew you were dense, but I didn't think you were stupid! What were you thinking, pulling that disappearing act and then practically getting blown up? You disappeared in a fucking fire, everyone thought you were dead! Ethan's been a wreck, and the whole countries in an uproar! Silver's been spouting tales about you getting carried off my Ho-oh and how you're still alive and how we need to stop worry-"

Sarah pushed in between us, "I'm sorry, Mister Lance sir, but you're going to have to step back. Miss Kotone's my patient and she's been injured, you could very well be stressing her out and causing her aggravation."

Lance finally seemed to take in my condition, and his whole face sagged in on itself. He sighed, running a hand through red hair, which still was showing a lack of spikes, "God, Lyra, I'm sorry. It's just; I thought you were dead…" He trailed off, turning away abruptly and walking towards another chair in the room, falling into it, "We'll get you home as soon as the nurse patches you up."

I felt embarrassed and like an idiot. Lance had been right in the long run, if I had just stayed cooped up none of this would have happened, yet I still felt that it wasn't right for me to get kept locked away from civilization.

While Sarah patched up my leg next, wrapping it up in a thick bandage to stop blood from seeping out from a noticeably deeper cut, I asked, "Is… Is Ethan, Silver and Rosary alright?"

Lance nodded his head, "They all got out of there uninjured, Ethan thanks to you. He's in a panic over you. Locked up in his room for the two days. You'll have to get him out."

My heart twisted. Ethan really did care about me. I just sat there, listening to the sound of my heart thudding in my ears, and feeling whatever I felt for Ethan swell up to an unbearable size. My face felt flushed red hot, but Lance was staring out the window. The only person that saw it was Red, and his face was unreadable.

"There, all done!" Sarah leaned back, looking over her handy work with a nod. I sat there, feeling awkward. I had no top on besides the bandages, and she'd had to cut my pants down to shorts.

Clearing my throat, I said in a disbelieving voice, "And what am I supposed to… ah… wear?"

Sarah blinked, then seemed to take in this I had almost nothing on, "Oh… ah… I should have something in the ba-"

"Here," Lance had yanked his shirt off, tossing it to me like it was an everyday occurrence for him to walk around half naked while I wore his shirt.

"Lance, take your shirt ba-"

"Shut up and wear it. It's the least I can do."

I sighed, but pulled it on. The shirt was so big on me that it hung all the way down to mid-thighs, the cloth hanging around me loosely. I gave Lance a glare, but he didn't return it with a snide look. Actually, he looked exhausted. He couldn't have had any sleep for the last two days.

"Let's go get Ethan before he does something drastic, then," I stood up, and Lance leaped to his feet, looking relieved to be able to get out of here. I leaned down to Sarah's height, giving her a hug, "Thank you so much… and you to, Red," Turning, I pulled him into my arms, him being reluctant or not. He was stiff, but Pika nuzzled my cheek, which was a good sign.

Pulling away, I limped to the door. Lance stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me, giving me support and opening the door for me, "Bye! Thanks again!" It wouldn't be until later that I realized I'd completely forgotten about Sarah's autograph. I'd have to mail her one.

Lance's dragonite looked over at us, and then snorted. A chilly wind had picked up, and it sent shivers down my spine, but Dragonite was warm as Lance hoisted me onto his back, and I wrapped my arms around the dragons neck, whispering to him, "Not too fast, please."

Dragonite gave a rumble that could count for a laugh, then took off into the air as soon as Lance was on his back with a mighty beat of its wings, but not at as nearly a break neck speed as Red's charizard had moved.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG. **

**GUYZ.**

**IT'S POTTERMORE TIME!**

**And that is all I care about, thank you very much. **

**I'm beta testing :D Got in day two and got an awesome username called AsphodelLumos so I changed my username on the site to accommodate it and my life would be complete… if it wasn't for the stupid Welcome Email taking weeks to come! But I'll wait. I'll always wait. **_**Always. **_

**Anyway, that's all I care about.**

**Reviews:**

_**IcecreamNuke: **_**Haha, isn't it? So very original :P Good to know you and Red share a taste in nicknaming pokemon! Thanks' for the review! **

_**zerOtodona: **_**I SHIP RED/LYRA. **

**I just ship SoulSilver more :3 Maybe I'll write some of ^that later on! So I do agree with you on a certain level! Thanks for the review!**

_**FluffyMareep: **_**I love Red to! Who can't? He's like… a hero of the Pokémon franchise in my mind! Sorry this chapter took a while to come up. I blame it on Pottermore. It is possessing my mind. I haven't even gotten in and I'm already addicted! Thanks for the review!**

_**Sapphiet: **_**I know. I mean, after she beats him so many times, over and over, he must start to at least respect him. Respect leads to friendship. Friendship can lead to **_**feelings**_**. I'm going to bring Ho-oh in again, closer to the conclusion! And Ho-oh didn't exactly take her to see Red, he just happened to drop her off there :P Lyras swearing is a part of her character! She'd be OOC in my mind if she didn't xD LANCE IS ALL BAMFITY BAMF **_**BAMF!**_** (Needs to write some Fanfiction on Lance)… and I have a feeling you are really going to dislike this chapter… Thanks for the review!**

_**Splitheart1120: **_**HAHA POOR ETHAN ALWAYS GETTING DEATH WISHES. I also doubt you will like this chapter. OMG YOU ARE ALL GOING TO KILL ME BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEW ANYWAY.**

_**Izzzie: **_**Yep, yep! A stuck-up legendary? At least it's away from all the bad guys! Isn't Lance just adorable? :3 Thanks for the review!**

**As you may have noticed in some of the above replies, I mentioned that YOU ARE ALL GOING TO HATE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE-… BECAUSE-… BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL YOU! It makes no sense what happens at the end. I mean, this kind of shit doesn't happen in the real world. I tried to edit it so it sounded half realistic, but really the only reason it happened was for plot. **

**I'm sorry. **

_**I don't own Pokémon :Disclaimer. **_

**Chapter 11**

New Bark Town was silent and subdued, most of the windows shuttered. Even the breeze that usually ran through the town had dulled down into nothing more than a tickle of wind on your cheeks at random times. This town was my home, and I knew everyone that lived here like I knew the back of my hand. The death of me was a tragedy no one had expected here.

As soon as Dragonites feet touched the ground, I jumped off his back, limping towards my moms' house. Ethan could wait, at this moment I had to show my own family that I was still alive, that I hadn't died on them.

I didn't bother knocking, just bursting through the door and finding my whole family sitting on the tent, hands clutched together. Mom and Kris and Morty, even though Morty was adopted. For a moment, no one looked at me, then Kris slowly looked up, squinting at me as if I was a dream.

Then, slowly, her eyes widened, "Lyra?"

Mom's head jerked up and she leaped to her feet, "Lyra!" I noticed her tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. She'd been crying over me, when I'd barely ever seen her shed a tear over anyone. Rushing over, she collided into my arms, taking no recognition of my injuries and wrapping her arms tightly around my ribs, sobbing into my chest.

"M-my little girl, I-I th-thought you were d-dead!" I wrapped my arms back around her, burying my head in her hair, which smelled so familiar it almost made me start crying to. I hadn't been put through what they'd been, but at that moment I felt their grief like it was my own and it broke my heart.

A barrage of questions assaulting me next, after another round of hugs and sobbing.

"Where have you been?"

"Were you really carried off my Ho-oh?"

"Who found you?"

No one looked convinced when I took them that I had, in fact, been carried away by Ho-oh, and looked even less convinced when I said that Red had found me, since he was only a legend in Johto, and no one besides me had seen him, except maybe Lance and any past champions.

So, I dropped the subject, and just let them revel in the fact that I was alive. Mom kept touching me, running her fingers over my cheek or twirling my hair around her index finger, as if she expected me to disappear at any moment. Kris was crying, snot running all over the place, while at the same time trying to swear her head off at me, and failing miserably. After a while of this, Morty pulled her away and she sobbed into his chest, shaking.

"Guys, I'm fine."

Mom stepped back, looking me over and scowling, going from a mother in shock to a mother that was about to give a whiplashing in a minute, "Like hell your fine! Your covered in bandages, have bruises all over the place and your hairs been singed off to your chin! And you're wearing Lance's shirt!

I sighed, "I couldn't just prance around half naked, mo-"

"I don't agree with you wearing another man's clothin-"

"It's Lance, one of my best friends-"

"Doesn't matter, he's still a man!"

We glowered at each other, and it felt so good to be arguing with my mom, like old times. I leaned back first, giving a chuckle. My mom pulled me in for another hug, and we clung to each other.

"Johto must be freaking out, the bell tower blown to smithereens and their champion missing." I looked over my shoulder at Lance, and he chuckled, nodding.

"You got that right. Everything on the news is either about you or Team Rocket. I think it's the first time in the last few weeks that I haven't seen anything about the election," Lance turned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone, "Going to call Wendy," And out the door he went.

Pulling away from my mom, I did my best to straighten out Lances shirt, then turned towards the door, "I gotta go see Ethan. Supposedly he's locked himself up in his room."

My mom nodded, and Kris muttered from against Morty's chest, "No one can get him out."

I personally thought that he was being immature about the whole situation. No point in mourning until I had either been found or my body had been. But I guess that was love. It hurt a little to think that I wouldn't be feeling the same type of things for Ethan if he vanished.

Mom took my arm, leading me outside. Lance stood outside the door, on the badly cut lawn, his cellphone held a little ways away from his face and a grimace twisting his mouth. I could hear Wendy roar over the line, nothing but gibberish for me.

I gave him a wave, smiling brightly. He glared back at me and me and my mom pranced by, heading towards Ethan's house. As we got close, the door burst open, and out came Ethan's mother, hurrying towards us. I let her pull me into her arms, hugging me tightly to her chest.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay! Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew you weren't. Lyra Kotone's always been stronger than that!" She smiled at me, and I returned the gesture, pushing her away but leaving a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for believing in me, Miss Gold. I heard… there's been some trouble with Ethan?"

Miss Gold nodded frantically, "Yes, yes! He won't leave his room, hasn't left since he was released from the hospital. I'm worried about him, he hasn't eaten anything… To think… he won't even open his door to his own mother," Worry and guilt fought across Miss Gold's face, and I knew that she was thinking that she should be closer to her son, be able to connect with his grief.

"I'll get him out, no worries, Miss Gold," I walked past her and into the house. Ethan's house wasn't one that I was familiar with, since it had only been built a few years back and I barely ever got to visit with my duties as Champion keeping me busy, but I did know where his room is, and I took his stairs two at a time.

The two moms followed me up the stairs, but stopped at the top, watching me walk towards Ethan's door, which was closed. For a minute, I idled in front of it, suddenly feeling awkward, before reaching up a fist to knock, and getting ready to say som-

"Go away! Just go the fuck away!" Ethan's voice was filled with tears and anger, and I flinched automatically. I'd never heard him use that tone with me, not once. I hovered outside the door, then strengthened my will and called out.

"I don't think so, Ethan Gold. Stop being a child and get the fuck out here. I'm not dead."

There was a scuffle from behind the door, and then it flew open. Ethan stared at me as if I was a ghost, his eyes wide. His face had a clammy look to it, and he was standing in his boxers. Automatically, I flushed, but then took notice of the bandages wrapped around his chest and arm, the bruises on his face.

Stepping forward, I touched them lightly with my fingers, "You're hurt…"

Ethan took in a shuddering breath, and I noticed the tears shining in his eyes, magnifying them, "You're alive," His hands rose up, hovering over my shoulders as if he couldn't believe it, or didn't know what would happen if he touched me, then he grabbed me.

His lips were alive on mine, and my head spun wildly. I blushed brightly, knowing that our mothers were watching, but I could help wrapping my arms around his chest, hugging him tightly, the suddenly resurfacing memories of him almost dying making me shake. Ethan realized this and pulled his lips back, and just held me as tears fell over my cheeks, brought up by drama.

I sobbed into his shirt, stuttering out words, "G-goddamn you! W-what were you t-thinking, f-falling o-out of the c-carriage like that and not even… not even bothering to call out your own f-fucking Pidgeot!"

Ethan laughed breathlessly, hugging me tighter, "I should be the one yelling at you! Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I saw the Ferris wheels tipping over… with you in it!"

I also laughed, my fingers running up and down his bare back, feeling as if he'd disappear at any moment, "Well, I'm here, and I'm fine."

"And so am I… I guess I owe Ho-oh one."

I nodded, then said in an awkward voice, "I realize this reunion is very heart touching, but can you hold onto me a little less tightly? I'm hurt to."

Ethan let me go abruptly, as if expecting me to break into a million pieces if he didn't, and I almost fell over, before glaring at him, "I didn't say drop me, dip wad."

Ethan stared at my face, greasy, unwashed hair falling into his wide eyes, "I-I'm sorry… it's just… you're alive!"

I gave a smile, grinning up at him, "Yes, yes I am!" Then we both laughed, and I hugged him again, revelling for just a moment the feel of him in my arms, without worrying about the consequences.

"Wendy's late," I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. Me, along with my family and Lance and Ethan, all sat around Ethan's kitchen table. Supposedly, Wendy had announced that she was coming over right away, though not before getting in contact with the search parties and calling them over. So far, she was over twenty minutes late.

Ethan's arm was warm around my waist, and I didn't push him away, not today. I felt like I was about to make a huge realization. Life was just too short to not experience love because other things stepped in your way. I'd seen that in the last two days.

Lance sighed, still looking exhausted, "She'll be here. She's always 'fashionably' late, as she likes to put it."

That was true, and totally Wendy. Even in the middle of a country wide crisis, Wendy wouldn't rush. Not even to see her best friends beat up face, her best friend that had vanished for two days. I kind of liked that about her, even if this was one of the times that it got on my nerves.

_Bang!_

The door slammed open, hitting the wall and shaking the windows beside it. Wendy stood there, looking frazzled and windblown, her hair a wild, tangled mess around her head. It was the messiest I'd ever seen her and after her eyes scanned the room, they met mine. The two of us just stood there for a few moments, then Wendy clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Arceus! Your hair," I blinked. Was that seriously the only thing she was worrying about right now, even though I'd almost died?

Wendy hustled on around the table, not even giving Lance a look. Were they fighting? Standing beside me, she took my hand, already starting to inspect my body, "These nails will take weeks to get back into pristine condition, and you're probably going to have scars, not that you didn't already have enough! Oh! How about a slanted hair style, like… this," She tilted her hands where they now rested around my face, but I knocked them away with a hand.

"Wendy, isn't there more important things we should be discussing?"

I watched as Wendy went from annoying friend to the Champions Agent in less than a few minutes, "Right. Johto's in a state of alert and panic, mostly because of you being missing, but once everyone finds out that you're fine, they'll calm down, though you'll probably be called in for more interviews than you can handle. Don't you worry about that, though, I'll take care of those."

I sighed, "I more meant info on the terrorist attack, Wendy."

Lance stepped in here, "As you already know, the Bell Tower was blown up September Third, at two in the afternoon. Almost fifty people were killed, but because people aren't normally allowed into the Bell Tower, most of the casualties were produced by falling rubble or amusement parks malfunctioning in the heat. Most of Ecruteak is mourning the loss of their sanctuary."

I swallowed, thinking again of Ho-oh, "Okay, has any suspects been caught?"

Lance stayed silent, and Wendy murmured from over my shoulder, "Suicide bombing."

I flinched. For some reason, that just seemed hasty. Lance reached up to run a hand through his hair, "Ten minutes before the explosion, the guards at the Bell Tower called in a disturbance, something to do with five men breaking and entering into the building. There was only two guards, so they could only go after so many, and before back up could arrive it was too late," Lance shrugged his shoulders.

I'd taken to fiddling with the bandages around my thighs by now, staring at the table, "People must be freaking out…"

"You have no idea," Lance muttered.

My body was aching and I felt exhausted, "I… I think it's about time that I headed back to the mansion. To rest and stuff."

Lance nodded, standing up, "I'll fly you there. We have guards with Pokémon set up around the perimeter, so you should be okay."

Two days ago, this would have irritated me, but I was finally starting to see the sense in the little things, so I just nodded and stood. Ethan's arm fell from around my side, and I looked down at him. As soon as I paid even the slightest bit of attention to him, he rose to his feet, pressing his warm lips against my cheek.

"I'll… I'll see you later, then?"

I paused, and looked into his familiar brown eyes, then nodded, "Yeah, I hope so."

Lance was standing beside the door, so I headed towards him, glancing back at Ethan as I reached the door, than looking over at my family, "Well, I'll call you all tomorrow, okay?"

My mom stood up, walking over to me again, "You better," She gave me another hug. I'd never been hugged so much in my whole life. Lance, getting impatient, took me by my upper arm, leading me out the door and out of the arms of my mom.

I glared at him, "Don't be so rude. My mom just went through a very traumatizing experience."

Lance didn't return my glare, and only replied with a goddamn reasonable response, "And I want to get you back to that mansion before dark, when the bullies come out to play."

Grumbling under my breath about sarcastic men and how much I hate them, I let Lance lift me up onto his Dragonite, clinging to its sleek body with my arms and legs, though I was sure that Lance would never let me fall.

In the air, we didn't talk, and I just marvelled in the sunset, which was casting gorgeous reds and purples across the baby blue sky.

"You don't have to tuck me into bed, Lance," I felt incredibly silly, lying in my bed and getting the blankets pulled up to my chin.

Lance smirked, "Even if you aren't showing it, you're hurting. This'll make it easier for you. There's guards outside protecting the house, but I'm not staying the night. I'll be down around twelve to take you out to the hospital in Blackthorn tomorrow to get your injuries professionally checked out, so be ready."

I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down my silken pajama skirt underneath the blanket, rolling my head around on the pillow, "Okay, I will be. I'm tired, like, exhausted, so go away, will you?"

He chuckled, turning and walking to the door, "Whatever, just get some rest. I'm sure you'll be having to answer a lot of questions tomorrow."

Lance clicked the lights out on the way out of the room and I heard him shuffling around out at the door, before the door slammed closed. Turning my head, I stared out the window at the now dark sky, only the slightest bit of red staining the horizon. Clouds gathered in the distance. It was going to storm tonight.

I rolled over, my sore muscles aching, and closed my eyes. I was going to try and get some rest, and hopefully have sweet dreams.

Dark clouds gathered high above, and my heart pounded violently against my chest. I reached a hand out, trying to grab something, anything, but there was nothing but darkness all around. I couldn't breathe through it, my chest felt as if it was filling up with sand, and I kept coughing violently. The palms of my hand came away stained with blood whenever I covered my mouth.

I tripped over some unseen obstacle, crashing to my knees, landing on a rough, rocky surface. Except there wasn't a surface. Only an endless, black abyss, stretching on and on with star winking at me in the distance. It was beautiful, yet it terrified me to no end.

Then, in the distance, came a slow growing red light, expanding and streaking across the sky, so brilliant in the darkness that I had to squint my eyes and cover them with my hand. A figure arose from that light, hair matching the fiery shades, dress in white.

I stumbled back to my feet, moving towards the figure, calling out in a breathless voice that made no sound, "Help! Can you help me? I'm lost!"

Then, I recognized this person, and I came to a stop, staring at them. Blood splattered the front of Silver's tux, which was the purest form of white I'd ever seen, and the crimson liquid streamed from the corners of his mouth, trickling down his cheeks in tears. A series of gaping slashes split open the front of his tux, creating a bloody 'R'.

I inhaled sharply, only causing me to cough violently again, and for the first time I noticed the form fitting white dress I had on, only if because of the blood that dotted the front. I moved with jerky footsteps towards Silver, and watched as he tipped forward, falling.

His face fell past mine, his lips a bare, copper tasting whisper across mine, and suddenly he wasn't Silver. Instead, he was Ethan, collapsed on the ground, once arm stretching out and grabbing my ankle, but the fingers were limp, and his skin was the pallid color of a corpse.

I screamed.

I jerked awake violently, coughing and trembling. Tears ran down my cheeks and all I could hear the white noise, the sounds of the rain pouring down outside drowned out.

My head fell into my hands, and I shook violently, "Only a dream, it was only a dream."

I'd never had many dreams, and couldn't even remember many of my nightmares, yet this one stood out vivid and sharp in my mind. I kept expecting to see blood on my fingers, or to be wearing that hauntingly familiar white dress, but when I looked they weren't there.

I stumbled out of bed and to my feet, bumping against walls as I rushed from my room. The kitchen's light was still on, so I didn't have any troubles finding my way around. My whole body was shaking.

I sat down at the table, pressing the palms of my hands to the table and staring out at the storm raging outside. Lightning flashed in the distance, thunder rumbling after a few moments. Unconsciously, I started counted.

One gyarados, two gyarados, three gyarados…

_Bang, bang, bang!_

I nearly jumped out of my skin, my hand flying to my throat and my eyes bulging. The door rattled at the violent knock, but I could only see a dark figure from the window. Automatically, I stood, then dropped back down into a crouch. What if it was someone bad? Someone… hurtful?

I snuck up to the door, pausing as they knocked again, this time louder and more urgent. Rising from my crouch, I peered through the peephole, and nearly cried out in relief, before yanking the door open.

"Thank god it's only you!" I stared at Ethan, who was standing drenched on the door step. Lightning cracked down, lighting the sky up around him and surrounding him in a halo of light.

"I love you," My insides trembled as he said the words, and I had a feeling I should have leaped at him and kissed him at that moment, but instead I just reached forward and yanked him into the house.

"Goddammit, Ethan. You'll catch a chill. What are you doing here? How did you get by the guards?" I fussed over him, pulling him farther into the kitchen. I needed to get him some better clothes.

He stared at me with wide eyes, as if he was just seeing me in a new light, "I was worried. I thought you might have disappeared again."

"I'm right here," I shivered as Ethan's hand came up to touch me cheeks, his fingers brushing lightly from the corner of my mouth to the side of my face.

"You were crying," His voice sounded wondering, and for a second I wondered if he was drugged up, or had been drinking, but there was nothing on his breath, I was close enough to tell, and Ethan wouldn't do drugs.

"I-… I had a nightmare," I looked away, glaring at the wall, but Ethan just shook his head in wonder.

"You're beautiful."

Okay, never mind. He might very well be drugged. Feeling flustered, I pulled him down the hall and into one of the spare rooms, and the one Lance was using when he stayed here, and turned to the dresser, yanking out a shirt and pants.

"W-we got to get you into some dry clothes."

Ethan just stood there, and I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up, before instantly flushing. This didn't used to be awkward. When we had just been friends, if he had been sick or I had been, we would have done these type things without a second thought, yet now my hands stalled.

Then, steeling my will, I pulled his shirt up and over his head. Ethan didn't react, still staring at me with a speculating look on his face. I stepped back, swallowing.

"I-I'll turn around while you take off your pants, then I want you to put on the dry clothes."

Ethan slowly shook his head, then look up at me, his eyes sparking with a lucid expression, "You almost died. I almost died. I know you like me, and I thought that you might have realized that we were meant for each other earlier today…"

Sometimes you have to make decisions that will alter the whole course of your life, and this was one of those times. Ethan stood before me, alive and well, but that might not last forever. He could die any day, and I didn't want to miss out on the beauty of the world any longer.

So, for the first time that I could think of,_ I_ kissed Ethan.

It wasn't gentle. It was rough, with all my pent up frustrations thrown into it. I ached and pains ran through my body, yet they all seemed to be washed away by a rush of adrenaline. This was where I was meant to be. In Ethan's arms.

My fingers spread across his bare back, sculpted beautifully, and his longer fingers wrapped around my waist. We took a few steps back, and suddenly my back was pressed against the wall. His tongue delved into my mouth, and my head spun, and I rode up into the stars on a rush of excitement.

For just a moment, we broke apart, and Ethan laid a trail of kissed across the arch of my chin, his tongue giving me such a rush that I almost couldn't stutter out, "T-this i-isn't a good i-idea."

Ethan's own quiet and breathless voice came close to me ear, "Let's just live in the moment, just this once."

And I agreed, so I didn't panic or pull away when he claimed my mouth with his again, the pressure on my lips making my lips ache so badly that I wanted to cry out. My fingers, of their own accord, reached down to his belt, pulling at it until it came loose, and I flushed bright red, not realizing what I was doing.

My skirt rose up, and Ethan's finger played patterns and songs in the explosion of fire. Anytime his fingertips nicked a sensitive spot I gasped, and before I knew it I was more than half naked. His head down in the crook of my neck as he lifted me, my legs wrapping around his waist. He turned me to the bed, but I stopped him, putting as much volume into the words as I could.

"W-we c-can't."

Ethan slowed down, and started to release me, but I clung to him, "N-not that. Its Lance's bed."

Ethan barked out laughter, then turned and left the bedroom, still kissing my neck. I'm surprised he didn't run into a wall. My bedroom filled with light with each strike of lightning, but I didn't hear the thunder any longer. Ethan didn't comment on my mess of blankets, only slowly lowering me down onto the bed, leaning over me and for a long moment we just stared at each other.

I knew that Ethan was waiting for consent. He wouldn't go any farther if I didn't want him to, but for once I couldn't listen to reason. I wanted to listen to this burning desire, so I nodded, and then we were kissing again, and his fingers released magic, his throbbing heat almost making me go wild with need.

The night was filled with passion and lightning, nightmares and fears and tears, and I didn't regret one minute of it.

…**I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this update! There's been a lot of shit going on lately, a bit too personal to post on here, but it's kind of taken my mind off of writing for the last few weeks. **

**On other, more happier notes, I got my pottermore letter! I'm a proud Hufflepuff and my wand is Rowan with Unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches and springy! My usernames AsphodelLumos45 if any of you want to add me. Sadly, I'm having trouble accepting friend requests because they keep on freezing!**

**For reviews, though: **

_**IcecreamNuke:**_** Yeah, I know it's kind of unexpected and random, but you are right about it being important to the plot. And Wendy isn't actually a very important character, you can forget about her if you want :P**

_**Splitheart: **_**I can bet you aren't pleased with this development ;) No worries, it won't last long, their relationship!**

_**Sapphiet: **_**I haven't quite decided on Ho-oh yet ;D and swearing does, in that family at least! I should probably stop writing it like that… but hey, it IS rated mature :P And that was me saying sorry. Anything in bold is something I'm saying :) and I meant to say 'told', not took. My mistake. **

_**FluffyMareep: **_**It'll be back! I promise! AND OMG REALLY YAY DID YOU GET YOUR WELCOME EMAIL?**

_**Mijumaruwott: **_**It will be. **

**Anyway. I still hate writing this story, and editing it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**_

**Chapter 12**

The light streaming through the window burned as I came awake, and I squinted, rising up one badly aching arm to block it out. Sunlight was a horrible thing; it always woke you up when you didn't want it to.

I went to roll over, and froze when an arm stopped me.

And the whole night came rushing back to me.

Blood rushed to my face, and I reached up a hand to clap it to my mouth. Ethan's sleeping face was turned towards me, and suddenly the aching down lower made sense. I didn't regret it, but embarrassment and terror made me start to hyperventilate.

We'd had sex. I'd had sex with Ethan Gold. We were both laying naked in my bed, and the clock read eleven o'clock, meaning Lance would be here in an hour. I started to move Ethan's arm, planning on crawling away without going unnoticed, but he jerked away. He wasn't a heavy sleeper.

Ethan's eyes stared into mine, and for a minute we just stared at each other.

Then Ethan gave an impish smile, "Aw… hey."

That was seriously the best he could come up with. I wasn't feeling much more intelligent, and all I could come up with was, "Oh… my… god."

Ethan instantly looked horrified, as if he hadn't thought that maybe I hadn't been in my right mind last night, "Holy shit, Lyra! I'm so sor-"

I slammed my hand over his mouth. No gentle fingers pressing against his lips for him, "Don't apologize, because I love you to, I don't regret anything, but Lance is going to be in here in an hour."

The worry slowly drained my Ethan's face, and I removed my hand, still weary, "You… you love me?"

Maybe that had been drastic, but there was no going back on it now, so I nodded. Ethan grabbed my face, dragging me in for a kiss. My lips were still sore from last night, but I didn't care. I just kissed him back.

When we pulled apart, I rose into a sit, "I need to shower, and you need to leave, or something."

Ethan watched me in amusement, "Either way the guards are going to tell Lance that I was here last night."

"Oh my god, I'm so screwed!" I leaped to my feet, rushing towards my dresser and pulling out a loose sundress. I couldn't wear pants over the bandages, so I suspected there would be a lot of skirts and dresses in my near future.

Turning around, I clutched the clothes to my bare chest. Ethan had risen into a sitting position, and I tried not to blush brightly as my blanket fell off of him and onto the floor, "Y-you get dressed, and then head back. I-I'll think of something to tell Lance. I'm going to shower!"

I rushed out of the room and down the hall, straight into the bathroom. Once the door at been slammed behind me, I took a deep breath and slid onto the floor, staring at the window, high up on the wall, in shock. My hand came up to rest on my throat, fingers clutching the skin there.

"What… does this mean?"

Rising to my feet shakily, I began to unravel my bandages, wincing every time a gruesome wound was revealed, but I needed a shower, badly. I felt dirty, and I'm sure I smelled like smoke, and some of me was smudged with soot. Plus… other things.

Fighting with mixed emotions, I made my way into the shower. The hot water did wonders for my sore muscles, loosening up everything, but it could only do so much for my hair. The ends remained frayed and dry, burnt and shrivelled up. I did shampoo it a lot, though and that helped to clean out the junk, soot and dirt, that was in it . I couldn't have been very seductive last night.

Oh god, last night.

Once out of the shower, I dried off and yanked on the sundress, which had a pattern of flowers on it, then picked up a pair of scissors. I knew that if I cut off to much of my hair Wendy would have my head. I'd like to just have a short, spiky due, Wendy would rip me to pieces, and so short hair was out. Instead, I just put the next few minutes into chopping off the ends, watching with detached interest as the frayed ends fell into the sink.

Once done, my hair looked choppy and uneven, but at least all the gross burnt stuff was gone. Wendy was going to have her work cut out for her, making this rag on my head look good.

Blow drying it, I fluffed it up around my head and smiled charmingly, but with the cuts around my face and a bruise that I hadn't noticed before starting to appear, although only lightly, on my left cheek, I couldn't pass as charming if that was my name.

I sat down on the toilet and redid my bandages as best as I could, pulling my dress almost over my head to do my chest. It was a sloppy job, but if I was going to the hospital than it didn't matter anyway. By the time I was done, the clock in the bathroom said eleven fifty. Lance would be here soon.

I charged out of the bathroom, expecting an empty house, and instead found Ethan sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper that got delivered daily to my house.

My eyes must have nearly bugged out of my head, because Ethan set the paper down and started to stand. I pointed at him dramatically, "What are you doing here! I told you to leave!"

I walked over to him and gave him a shove, as forceful as I could, and almost sent him onto the floor, but he caught himself, only to get shoved again. He stumbled towards the door, saying, "Hey!"

"Lance is going to be here any minute!" I gave him another push but he turned around and grabbed my wrists, effectively stopping me.

"I think Lance will understand your new boyfriend being here."

"We did not agree on being boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"So now we're just friends with benefits?"

I flushed brightly and tried to jerk my hands away from him, but he stepped closer, backing me up until I was against the counter. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "While that sounds fun, I'm looking for something a little more serious."

I gasped, "And this is serious?"

"It could be," Ethan's mouth roamed closer to mine, and our breath mingled. I twisted my fingers into his shirt automatically. Lance's shirt, I took note. At least Ethan was dressed. I wouldn't have put it past him for him to have sat out here naked.

"This… doesn't… feel serious," I held myself back from kissing him hungrily, instead trying to slide sideways and get away. I almost succeeded to, but he grabbed me around the waist and pinned me with his hips. I blushed bright red, thinking how this would look to anyone who happened to glance in the window at that very moment.

And then… I didn't care, because Ethan kissed me, and my thoughts rode away on a little cloud of lust.

"Oh dear Arceus," I hadn't even heard the door open and when my eyes popped open, I saw Lance standing in the open doorway, cape swirling out around him. Me and Ethan had both been getting pretty rowdy, and his shirt was almost off.

I jerked away, pushing Ethan away. He jumped back, but not nearly fast enough, so I skidded a few steps along the counter.

Lance walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him. His hair was spiked again, and he wore a slightly amused and a slightly disgusted expression on his face, "I have nothing wrong with you two doing… that, but at least bother to wear your own clothes, Ethan."

Ethan glanced down at his outfit, then smiled sheepishly, "Ah… sorry, Lance. My own stuff was in the dryer."

Lance turned to look at me, smirking, "So… either one of your Pokémon sprayed Ethan or he was out in the rain last night, am I right?" I didn't say anything, just getting redder and redder, "I'm guessing the latter."

"Shut up, Lance!" God, he was worse than a brother. I straightened my shirt and walked around the table, putting it between both of the boys, "Can we just head to the hospital, please?"

Lance laughed, then nodded, "Of course, can't have you late for your check-up. I've scheduled a haircut as well."

"Wendy's actually letting me get a haircut? With someone that's not her?" Wendy always did my haircuts, as cheesy as that sounds. She did a good job, to, but usually made it a little too extravagant for my tastes. This was like a dream come true.

He smirked, "She'll be supervising, and I'm sure that was paparazzi will be there to, but don't you worry, you won't have to say a thing. We're going with the excuse that you inhaled too much smoke and can't talk."

Oh Lance, always saving my ass. I don't know what I'd do without him. On the other hand… "You had better be gone when I get back tonight. This isn't going to be some relationship where you practically move in!" I pointed at Ethan, and Lance chuckled.

Ethan just smirked, "You might say that now, but I know you're going to depend on me!"

I sighed, "Do something productive, why don't you?"

I turned and walked towards the door, slipping on the sandals that were sitting on the matt, along with at least three pairs of sneakers and heels. They probably hadn't been touched since I'd gone missing.

Lance opened the door for me, and I waved a hand at Ethan, who returned it with a little wave of his own. Instead of Lance's dragonite today, we had another limo. I gave a little thank you to Arceus, sliding into the back seat and resting against the soft leather.

Sliding in beside me, Lance ran a hand up his spikes, causing one to stick to the side. I reached out a hand to fix it, but then Lance knocked my hand away. He was such a little boy when he wanted to be. I almost laughed.

Lance sneered at me, "So. I guess you won't need me to stay the night and watch over you anymore."

I restrained myself from reaching over and pushing him, "Let not talk about it."

"Come on, Lyra. Give me the juicy details. I know you'll tell Wendy about everything you two di-"

"Arceus, Lance!"

Lance cackled, "I'm just messing with you. I have no desire to know anything. Keep it all to yourself and I'll be happy forever."

I stared out the window anyway, "I'm not talking to you."

"Childish."

"Intrusive."

We both fell silent after that, just staring out opposite windows. I watched the rocky walls that surrounded the path all the way to Blackthorn cruise by with a detached interest. My thoughts kept wandering back to the night before, and every once in a while I'd flush again.

Lance hadn't been exaggerating when he said that there was going to be a lot of Paparazzi. Blackthorn was packed, and as soon as they saw my limo manoeuvring through the roads, they began taking pictures, and all started to migrate towards the hospital. Everyone wanted to see the 'not-so-dead' champion.

Recognizing my unease, Lance placed a hand on my shoulder, "Remember, you don't have to say anything. You aren't supposed to be able to talk because you might damage your voice more than it already is."

I gave a nod, and then we were pulling up to the hospital, the cameras flashing. I clutched the handle of the door, waiting impatiently as Lance walked around to open it for me. The champion always had to remain formal in public. It's what the media expected.

The amount of people yelling outside was louder than I had ever imagined, and my eyes burned with the flashes of cameras. I wanted to shield them with my hands, but instead I just bit my tongue and walked down the roped off area, Lance taking my arm and giving it a squeeze in comfort. Even though it had been announced that I wasn't 'able to talk', I still had to listen to a barrage of questions. Everyone wanted to know where I had been, about Ho-oh, things about me and Ethan. Like always, it stressed me out.

The hospital was a respite, the walls blocking out the noise from outside and I just stood there for a second, revelling in the silence, before letting Lance lead me over to the receptionists desk.

Lance leaned over the counter, saying, "Lyra Kotone here for an inspection."

The receptionist nodded, then tossed her head towards the hallway, "Head down there and take a seat. You'll be seen in a few minutes."

Following Lance down the hallway, I whispered in his ear, "Can I talk here, and aren't we supposed to give information and crap in there?"

Lance shook his head, "I already did it before hand, and don't talk around anyone besides close friends and relatives. We don't want you frigging up the media by saying the wrong thing."

I frowned, but Lance just smiled brightly, nodding at a nurse that hurried by. Grumbling under my breath, we reached the waiting room and I plopped down into a chair, glaring at the wall and probably freaking out the few other people that were also waiting.

It didn't surprise me when five minutes later we were called in, the doctor a middle aged man with a balding head. He gave a kind smile, the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes deepening, "Hello, Miss Kotone. I'll be your doctor for today. My names Mr. Ramsay."

I tried not to glare at the guy, just nodding my head and pretending that I couldn't talk.

We got led into a large, pure white room, and I took a seat on the bed.

I didn't like hospitals. They were filled with too much trauma. It had nothing to do with the smell of sick people. It just seemed like every time I entered a hospital something bad happened. Kris had too much bleeding in her pregnancy, even if she was fine in the long run. Mom's heart problems took a turn for the worse. Everything usually turned out fine, but I couldn't help being paranoid.

The doctor seemed unnerved by the glare I was giving him, and Lance stared at the side of my head with a judging look. I could hear the unease in the doctors' voice, "I'm just going to remove the bandages and check your injuries, then we'll assign you with any medicines we think necessary and give you clean bandages, plus enough to change every two days."

Despite my worries, everything went fine, and I walked out of the hospital without a broken leg or without Lance on his death bed. The paparazzi hadn't cleared off, and I squinted my eyes against the flashes of cameras, zoning out and not listening to the questions.

One step at a time. To the limo I go.

Sitting in the limo, Lance inspected the salve the doctor had given me, "It says to apply it to the wounds every morning and night. Rub in thoroughly. For deeper wounds, only apply to the edg-"

"I can read the instructions on my own, Lance."

Lance looked up at me with a glare, "No use sounding like a brat, Lyra. I'm only trying to help you, make this easier on you, take some of the weight off your shoulders."

"I'm not acting like a brat!"

"Then stop being so damn cranky!"

I glared out the window. At least our argument was getting my mind off of Ethan. Or at least it had been…

Would I see him again tonight? Did I actually love him? It was true that I felt something for him, but I'd never experienced anything like it, so I couldn't actually say. This wasn't the passionate crush I'd had for Silver all through my journey, or the slight liking I had for Ethan back when we were only teenagers. This felt… serious.

I just… I needed to talk to someone about it. Not Lance, because he was a guy. Instantly I thought Wendy, but I didn't think she'd actually provide me with any advice. She'd more smile and gush over how awesome it was for me to maybe be in love, then point out all the ways that he was in love with me.

I didn't need to hear that right now, so I made a mental note to go and see Kris. If anyone could give me advice on this kind of thing, it was Kris. I can still remember how conflicted she used to be over Morty, how she wasn't sure if they were meant to be, then how distraught she'd been to find she was pregnant. Mom hadn't been helpful than. She still didn't get along with Kris very long, though she was immature and a stupid little girl.

But I knew that she knew what love was like.

I sighed heavily, then, to get my mind off of everything again, I turned back to Lance, "How are you and Wendy?"

Lance winced, "Ah… that's hard to say."

Instantly, my eye twitched, "What'd you do?"

"It wasn't me! Arceus, don't jump to conclusions, Lyra. After you disappeared, she got angry at me for not watching you closer. She hasn't let it go since."

Well, that sure made it sound like Wendy's fault, and I knew that she would overreact like that, "Oh… I'll talk to her."

A look of relief appeared on Lance's face, "Thanks. I really like her, and I don't want to frig this u-"

"After you apologize to her."

"What?"

I smiled smugly, leaning back and crossing my arms, "She's still going to be pissed off afterwards, she'll probably slap you, actually, which will be funny, but I'm not doing anything until you put in an extra effort to fix it."

Lance groaned, "But Lyra, she's scar-"

"And I'm not?"

After looking at me for a minute, Lance grimaced, "Right."

Smiling brightly, I watched as the limo pulled up to the hairdressers. This hadn't been as advertised, so there were only a few lone reporters, following a piece of gossip. When I stepped out, they instantly trotted over, taking pictures and spitting out questions, but Lance stopped them with a hand and a sweep of his cloak.

"The champion is unable to answer questions at this time. Her throat has been injured please step aside," Reluctantly the reporters moved aside, and I trotted along happily behind Lance, only remembering at the last minute to look tired and worn out instead of spritely and amused.

Wendy stood waiting at the door of the hairdressers. Lance reached out a hand, as if to take hers or pull her in for a hug, but she deftly avoided it and wrapped an arm around my waist, taking no mind of my injuries, "Lyra! You're… hair," She glared daggers at my head, but I just smiled. I was unable to talk at the moment.

With Wendy grumbling behind me and Lance holding the door, I walked into the hair dressers, instantly coughing as the smell of hair spray tickled my still slightly raw throat. Wendy patted me on the back and I swatted away her hand.

"Oh goodie! You're here!" A flamboyant woman with… blue hair appeared, grabbing my hands and clutching them, her well-manicured fingers digging into my skin, "We've been waiting all day! Every ones so excited to see the champion! It's such a shame that you can't talk, the gossip we could of heard."

I loved Lance and his lie more and more. Smiling kindly at the woman, I shrugged my shoulders and let her drag me towards a chair, which I got shoved into and spun around in front of a mirror. They must have thought I was a mess, with my scratched up face and messy hair. I felt extra ugly with my hairdressers beautiful face hovering beside mine.

She pinched my cheek, not noticing as I flinched, "My names Kailey, sweetie. You wouldn't mind with I called you Lyra, would you?" I shook my hand and she squealed, making me flinch again, "Great! I promise I'll make you beautiful, Lyra!"

Kailey fluffed up my hair, looking at it critically in the mirror, "It's pretty thin now that it's all damaged, but I should be able to manage. I'll add some layers here, then cut it slanted. You know, so it's longer in the front and shorter in the back?"

I nodded, but at the same time my heart was aching. No more ponytails or pigtails. I felt like a little piece of my childhood was getting ripped out of me, "Great! No need to wash it since you already did, and you cutting off those damaged ends Wendy was chattering about makes things a lot of quicker, though it's quite… choppily done…"

I shrugged my shoulders again, and Kailey grinned, "Doesn't matter! Doesn't make my job any harder! Let's get you a cover!"

My new pink haired 'friend' pranced away, and I leaned forward, eye twitching. I'd never met someone quite so cheery. Even Wendy couldn't match her, and Wendy could get really enthusiastic when she wanted to.

The next hour was filled with me listening to that girl chattering in my ear, the other hair dressers coming and going and squealing over how my hair was turning out, and me watching my hair fall away in heavy locks, especially near the back. The front got left long, but the back kept getting shorter and shorter.

Finally, Kailey stepped back, "All done!"

I stared at myself in the mirror, not sure if I liked it or not. My hair moved up in a slant, and when I reached back to feel the back of my head, there wasn't much to grab. It wasn't short and spiky, but it wasn't long either.

Kailey suddenly looked worried, "Do you like it? I thought it was what you'd want-"

I turned in the chair and smiled at Kailey, and she beamed brilliantly, reaching forward to give me a hug, "I'll take that as an 'I love it!' Arceus, I've never been so worried in my life! This was the most suspenseful haircut I've ever done!"

I held back a laugh with a cough, and Kailey looked worried again, "All that hairspray must have irritated your lungs! Let's get you out so you can meet up with Lance and Wendy!" I let Kailey take my hands and help me to my feet, feeling a little weak from sitting down for so long.

Lance had already paid, and I found my two friends standing at the door, arguing in hushed voice. From the look Lance gave me, I guessed that he had took my advice, but when he saw my hair he straightened up, "Geeze, you don't look half bad."

I glared at him, not saying anything since Kailey was still there. Wendy squealed loudly, rushing over and lightly playing with the ends of the longer pieces, "It's perfect! Just how I imagined it! You'll be the talk of Johto! I bet we'll find a bunch of people walking around with this hair style by tomorrow!"

I smiled weakly at Wendy, then gave Kailey a hug in thanks. Lance led me out of the shop by the elbow, and the paparazzi had doubled.

Once in the limo, Wendy on one side and Lance on the other, I said, "I miss long hair already."

Lance laughed, but Wendy just shushed me, "I've been telling you for years that you'd look good with short hair. I'm just happy I finally got my wish."

I look at her from the corner of my eye, "Just don't come after me with a charizard when I get it grown out again."

"Please leave it short, Lyra! You look amazing with short ha-"

"I don't like short hair, so it's decided."

Lance had closed his eyes and was leaning back, and Wendy gave a huff and stared out the window, and before long the tension between the two began to crackle. It was as if without me talking to fill up the silence, the two were hyper aware of each other. Lance sat stiff and silent, still with his eyes closed beside me, and Wendy kept clenching her hands into fists, like she wanted to hit something.

I sighed irritably, "Will you guys just drop it and make out already? I know you want to!"

Wendy coughed violently and Lance shoved me on the shoulder lightly, flushing bright red. It was funny, because I didn't usually see Lance blush. Then, they both exclaimed, "Lyra!"

I laughed.


End file.
